To The End of Her Days
by HPgirl0609
Summary: When Frodo has a daughter, she has her own quest and her own destiny for fulfill. A story of love, courage, and ultimate sacrifice, with old friends and new characters, this is a sequel to Tolkien's epic masterpiece. Rated T for thematic material.
1. Prologue

**Prologue****  
><strong> 

Many have heard the tale of the One Ring of the Dark Lord Sauron and how Frodo Baggins of the Shire brought the Ring and its master to their destruction at Mount Doom, but there is much more of this story to tell. Part of this story has remained untold to its completion, until now.

This part of the story began long before Frodo's part was even known. Gandalf was in Minas Tirith, studying the scrolls of Isildur. Among the accounts of Isildur finding the Ring of Power, there was an account of a prophecy of old that among much else read:

_A Female Halfling will rule them all,  
>The child of the one who makes the Dark Lord fall.<br>Young, beautiful, and fair she shall be,  
>She shall rule justly, but be compassionate to thee.<br>And this Maiden Fair shall reign as we sing,  
>That she will forever be the Lord of the Ring.<br>_

Despite his vast wisdom, Gandalf was astonished by this information. Not only was Frodo ensured success in destroying the Ring of Power, but his daughter was prophesied to bring peace to all Middle-earth. _How can Frodo succeed at such a task_, Gandalf thought to himself, _and how can this child of his bring such peace?_ She would be so great and powerful that she would earn the title of lord, a right reserved for noblemen. It almost seemed impossible for all of this to be true, but as Gandalf continued to read, he found that it described the finding of the Ring, and the passing on of the Ring to the Ring-bearer's kin, events that had already occurred. It described the great journey that this young Ring-bearer would soon endure and the journey his daughter would endure to ransom Middle-earth, and come to be the greatest and most just ruler ever known. It also described the return of the Heir of Numenor to the throne of Men. _This must mean that Aragorn son of Arathorn is destined to reign over Gondor_, Gandalf thought to himself, pondering how he would ever be convinced to do so, for at that time he was still a Northern Ranger. It told of this King's son, that through his deeds he would redeem the remnant of Numenor eternally, and become the greatest and mightiest King known to Men.

Gandalf was astounded about this new-found information, almost doubting that everything written could be true. It predicted occurrences that seemed so insurmountable that he was not sure what to believe. In the end, he decided to keep everything to himself until he began to see more of it unfold.

Frodo did succeed at his quest and Aragorn reclaimed the throne of Gondor, just as the prophecy stated. It was beyond what anyone would have hoped for or expected out of a Halfling or a Ranger of the North. Gandalf had his moments of doubt, believing that he had sent Frodo and Sam to die in vain, but now the only thing that was in vain was their fear and anxieties. They could now be free of fear for a time, but Gandalf know knew that a time would soon come when they would be relieved of all other fear forever, according to the prophecy. He decided to carefully watch what was about to happen.

After the Ring had been destroyed, Gimli's father Gloin came to Minas Tirith to see his son, with his adopted daughter, Palin Moria. Her real name was Mirabella Cottontree, or Mira for short, and she was originally a hobbit from Bree. When she was younger, she escaped her father's abusive wrath by fleeing into the Misty Mountains. Gloin and Gimli found her there half dead and decided to nurse her back to health. When they learned her story, they chose to keep her as a part of their family. However, they had to deceive their community of dwarves in Erebor to avoid questions. Since she was larger and taller than most hobbits, they covered her feet and claimed she was a dwarf who was unable to grow a beard. (All dwarves, both male and female, had beards. A dwarf unable to grow a beard was rare but was possible)

She quickly adapted to dwarvish customs, including charging her name from Mirabella to Palin Moria, because they found her close to the Mines of Moria, and Gimli's late mother was named Palin. Eventually, everyone forgot she was adopted, but she never really fit quite fit in among the dwarves. She was always surrounded by dwarves who would mock her, so she always felt out of place.

Mira was beautiful for her kind, but her beauty was misunderstood by the dwarves, who were not attracted to her because she didn't have a beard. This did not stop Frodo from recognizing her beauty. They fell in love at first sight and were married soon after. However, they had to do so in secret because they feared Mira's father discovering her, so they could not return to the Shire together or tell anyone that they were married. The only ones present at the wedding were Gandalf, the King and Queen, Gimli, Gloin, Legolas, and Samwise. Mira had to return with Gimli and Gloin that same day, much to the newlyweds' dismay. Even despite the distance between them, their love for each other never died. They wrote each other often and hoped that they would someday be able to be together.

They were not together again until about eight months before Frodo was to go over Sea, because she received word that her father had left Bree for good, so she stayed with Frodo for a whole month in the winter. They had a wonderful time together, for Mira had never been in the Shire before, so Frodo was able to show her the best that Hobbiton had to offer. They were finally able to spent time together as newlyweds. Sometime after she returned home, Mira sent word to Frodo that she was with child. He was overjoyed, but the only person he told was Sam.

Sadly, Mira and Frodo would never see each other again. On the 6th of September, she arrived early in the Grey Havens to await Frodo's arrival, where they were going to tell everyone about their marriage and the baby, but the travel was too much for her, and she fell to the ground in a faint. When she awoke, she gave birth with great difficulty and the baby was not crying when it was first born. Elrond was able to save the child's life, but Mira was too weak to live. She was only able to hold the child for a minute. She looked at the child in her arms and said, "I know that there are great things in store for you. Be strong and never give up, no matter where life takes you." She kissed her, and said with her final breath, "I love you…and your father…I always will," and she died with the child in her arms.

When the time came, Frodo and Samwise set out from Hobbiton, unaware of Mira's fate. The next day, they met Elrond, Galadriel, and Bilbo in the Woody End. They all seemed sorrowful, and Frodo and Sam both sensed something was wrong. Elrond dismounted his horse in front of them, not looking Frodo in the eyes at first. When he did, Frodo saw the pain in Elrond's eyes, a pain that Frodo sensed would soon be his to bear.

"My lord Elrond, what is wrong? Did something happen?" Frodo asked. Suddenly, he was even more panicked when he asked. "Where's Mira?"

Elrond knelt in front of Frodo, sighed, and confessed, "Frodo…Mirabella is no longer alive. I wish I could have done more for your wife, but there are some pains that go too deep to be healed."

Frodo eyes filled with tears and his lip quivered. Sam put his arm around him and began to ask the questions Frodo was too distraught to ask for himself.

"She's dead?! When? How?"

"About a fortnight ago, in childbirth."

"Childbirth? But Mira wasn't due for another month!"

"I know, but the pains of childbearing were too much for her and the child came too early for her to survive."

Frodo didn't know what to do, or what to feel. He has been through so much on his journey, but all of that seemed small in light of what Elrond had just told him. The most important person in his life was now gone. He tried to fight back his tears, but his efforts were in vain as he began to sob, burying his face in his hands. Sam embraced Frodo in a teary embrace as Frodo fell to the ground in his sorrow. Those who witnessed this moment felt the depth of his sorrow because of the greatness of his lament. Sam just continued to hold him, being there to help his friend bear another great burden, just like he had always been.

After mourning for some time, Frodo asked in fear.

"Did the child die too?"

Elrond was relieved to tell him, "I was able to save the child. You now have a beautiful daughter."

In that instant, joy returned to Frodo's heart after he feared it would never return. He jumped to his feet and asked, "Please, may I see her?"

Galadriel came forward and revealed the child from under her great white cloak. She truly was a beautiful child, with her father's hair, and her mother's deep brown eyes. Frodo named her Arwen Palin. He gave her the name Arwen for the kindness and gentility of the Queen of Gondor, and he also gave her the name Palin after her mother's dwarvish name. Frodo's eyes filled with tears, not of sorrow, but of joy. He loved that child with all of his heart, because he knew that the love he had for her would be the only thing that could fill his heart like his Mira. For that moment, his heart was full.

When Gandalf met Frodo and saw the child, he stood silent, in astonishment that the child prophesied to bring peace was now before him as a tiny infant. Frodo allowed Gandalf to hold the child, and his eyes began to fill with tears, knowing all that this child would do to ransom Middle-earth.

"What is the matter, Gandalf?" Frodo asked when he noticed Gandalf's tears.

"This is a day I feared I would not live to see," Gandalf asked. "Come with me. There is much you need to know about your daughter, Frodo."

He took Frodo aside and privately told him about the prophecy, about the roles that he and Bilbo had already played in it, and about the role that his daughter was soon to play. Frodo was astonished, when he heard it for himself. After Gandalf had finished, they sat in silence with no sound expect for the baby's cooing. Frodo looked at the child in his arms, and wondered how this baby would one day be the savior of all Middle-earth, but then he remembered that most people would not believe that he could succeed at his own quest.

Frodo sighed and asked, "Gandalf, does this mean I have to leave her behind?"

"I'm afraid so," Gandalf replied, knowing that he was telling Frodo what he did not what to hear. "I have already made the necessary arrangements with the King. I know this is a great burden to bear, Frodo, but you must be willing to give her up until the time comes for her to rejoin you."

Frodo's eyes filled with tears of sorrow once again. He had already had to given so much of himself to save Middle-earth, now he would have to give up his child whom he loved greatly.

"Then so be it," he finally replied, choosing to cling to the promise that they would one day be reunited. He traced her nose with his finger and her tiny hand grabbed his finger. Tears began to flow again as he thought to himself, _Must I even give up my one and only child? She will hardly know my love but from afar. If she must be one of the things that I must lose for the sake of Middle-earth_, _then I hope the peace she brings will be worth the price that she and I have paid._

Frodo then found Sam, took him aside, and explained the part that he would play in raising Arwen. The prophecy said that the child would be weaned and would spend the early years of her childhood in the King's household. Then she would move back to her homeland in and live with the family of the Ringbearer's most loyal companion. Frodo explained a little bit about what Arwen would do, but Frodo told Sam that the King would eventually explain everything to him when the time was right. Sam was quite surprised by this prophecy, but was more than willing to play his part. He also agreed to meet the King and Queen that night so that no one knew about the child until the time was right.

Frodo placed baby Arwen into Sam's arms. Sam was naturally quite good with children, already having his little Elanor, expecting another child, and destined to have many more children. Frodo's eyes filled with tears as he saw Sam holding her.

"You are such a wonderful father to Elanor, Sam. I know that you will be everything that Arwen will need you to be."

"Strider will be a good father to her too. He will love her as his own."

"Sam, I need you to promise me that you will there for her. Be as loyal to Arwen's cause as you were to me."

"I will, Mr. Frodo. I promise."

Tears began to fall from Frodo's eyes, knowing that he would not see her grow up, or be able to be there for her when her time came. Frodo kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I love you, Arwen Palin," he whispered in her ear, "_Never_ forget that, my child."

Sam met King Aragorn and Queen Arwen that night so that they could take baby Arwen to live with them in Minas Tirith. Sam placed the child into Queen Arwen's arms. The King and Queen smiled at the child, knowing that she would be loved as their own.

"You will be great indeed, little one" the King said as he looked at her lovingly and kissed her on the forehead. He looked at Sam and saw how downcast he was. The King asked, "Frodo is quite heart-broken, isn't he?"

"Aye," Sam sighed, feeling the grief of his friend's heart, "and the worst part is that no one knows. He loved Mira so much, and I was the one person who shared that joy. Now he mourns and I'm the only one who knows his grief. It breaks his heart to leave Arwen behind, but he is comforted knowing that she will be in your care, and that she will have the company of your children. You just had a son and a daughter, right?"

"Yes, they are about six months old. Eldarion and Belthil are their names. According to the prophecy, Eldarion and Arwen will fall in love. They will marry and have children of their own."

"Frodo didn't mention that! He said that you will explain everything else to me when the time is right."

"I will Sam, but you must have patience, for her sake and for yours."

"Very well, Strider. You will write to me to let me know how she is doing, won't you?"

"I will, Samwise. I will."

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot! He also asked me to give this back to you malady, so that you could give it to her when she was old enough."

He handed to the Queen the white gem she had given Frodo.

"Very well, Samwise," the Queen, "we shall give this to her when she comes of proper age."

"Farewell, Master Gamgee," the King said, "Many blessings to you and your family."

"And many to yours!" Sam waved at they rode away.

Sam returned to Frodo and the next day, he bid Frodo farewell as he departed for the Undying Lands, to find healing and rest. The King and Queen took little Arwen with them to the White City. She grew up in the household of the King and that is where this story shall begin.


	2. Ch 1  In the House of the King

**Chapter 1****  
>In the House of the King<br>**

_What did I do to them to deserve this?_ Arwen Baggins thought to herself as she ran through the streets of Minas Tirith as fast as she could. The streets of the great stone city were beautiful and dazzling in the light of the sun that day, but she did not notice. She was being pursued by the local boys who found great joy in antagonizing her. They usually jeered her for her height, her feet, or her nationality, but this time they were trying to steal her blue hair ribbon, the only keepsake she had of her mother. When they tried to corner her, she ran through the legs of the tallest boy as fast as she possible could. They were surprised she was so fast, for they did not know that hobbits are incredibly light on their feet, but these boys would not give up, so they began to pursue her.

As she continued to run, she called out for help, but everyone on the streets ignored her pleas. There was even one shopkeeper that shouted, "Quite! You're disturbing everyone in the street!" She tripped over a crate that was in her path. She scrapped her knee, but she quickly stood up and continued running. As she ran, she began to feel the blood rolling down her left knee, but she had to force herself to keep going.

After causing a huge disturbance in the city, the boys finally caught Arwen in an alley and ripped the ribbon out of her hand. "NO!" Arwen screamed, but it was too late, for it was already torn in half. "Hallas! How could you?" She cried to the boys' ringleader, but he just laughed.

"Does the little hairy footed baby want mommy's hair ribbon back?" Hallas teased in a childish voice, dangled the halves of the ribbon in her face and laughing. "You're a worthless halfling, and that's all you'll ever be!" He shoved her to the ground, laughing even harder. The other boys joined in his laughter. She cried on the ground helplessly as a few of the boys kicked her. One even kicked her bleeding knee. She cried harder, overwhelmed in pain and distress.

"That's enough! All of you!" called out a voice from a distance away. They all went silent in fear. When they turned their heads and recognized the source of the voice, they all ran in fear. After they cleared away, Arwen saw whose voice it was.

"Aragorn! Eldarion!" Sure enough, there was the King himself and his son with a few guards. Aragorn ran over the young hobbit, picked her up and tried to comfort her as if she was his own child.

"It's alright, my child. I'm here," he said to comfort her. He kissed her, held her, and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He rocked her gently until she calmed down. The people that watched him do this gave glances of disapproval, shook their heads, and walked away.

After a few moments, the King asked, "Arwen, has this sort of thing happened before?"

"Well," she tried to explain as she was catching her breath from crying, "this is the first time they chased me and hurt me, but this isn't the first time they made fun of me. They do that all the time. They make fun of me being a hobbit, and me being short, and me having hairy feet. They say that you should not treat me as your daughter because I could never be a princess and I'm a worthless halfling."

The King and his son were both surprised. "Why didn't you tell us?" Eldarion asked. One could see the anger on Eldarion's face, not at Arwen, but that those who caused her pain.

"Well, no one around us noticed when I asked them to stop."

"Oh Arwen," The King asked, "didn't you realize that if you had told us we could have stopped it, like we did just now? Their parents will be hearing from me, and I will get your ribbon back."

"No, don't bother with the ribbon," Arwen said softly, "They should be punished for what they did in the city, but I don't need the ribbon. It's ruined anyway."

Eldarion saw his best friend so helpless and emotionally wounded, his heart hurt for her. He held out his arms to embrace her and she jumped up to do so. She wrapped her arms around his waist, for even though they were close in age, she was a little shorter. Regardless, she needed his comfort in that moment. She was touched that she had a friend that loved her as much as Eldarion.

Arwen had recently turned ten. Although she was considered an older child, most of the people in the White City thought of her as no more than a toddler because of her size. It's hard to believe anyone could view her as such, for she already knew how to ride a full size horse, how to use a sword, and the tongues of Men, Elves, Dwarves, and her people. She had skill and wisdom beyond her age, despite the bad reputation she had developed among the people of the White City. They had forgotten the deeds of her kind that had saved their people a few short years before, especially those of her father Frodo. Although some of Gondorian people did love her, those that had animosity toward her and her kin-folk where many and often drown out the voices of those who loved her most. Despite all these hard feelings against her, those who lived in the king's household did not look down on her. She was best friends with the King's son and daughter, but especially with Eldarion. They were both always there for her when she needed it most.

After Arwen was taken back to the palace and cleaned up, she went to seek the advice of Belthil, the daughter of King, the twin sister of Eldarion. Although Belthil was only a few months older than Arwen in age, Arwen knew she could always turn to Belthil for advice. Belthil listened carefully to Arwen's story before she thought of a story to console her.

"Arwen, do you remember when I was bad at speaking Elvish?"

"Of course I do!" Arwen replied, "But were you really as bad as everyone made it sound?"

"If you think that telling someone that I hope their feet stink instead of hoping their day is pleasant, then yes, I was the worst. My teacher eventually became so frustrated that he took away my Elvish books and told me that I was too young to learn."

"What did you do?"

"I waited. I knew that if I was patient and proved that I would work hard, I would eventually get my books back. As you remember, he gave back only a few months later and when he did, I practiced harder than ever."

"Are you saying that if I'm patient, Hallas might someday change his heart toward me?"

"Maybe. You never know how time may change our hearts."

A little while later, the King went to find his son. He found his son sitting on his bed, lost in his thoughts. When he first entered the room, Eldarion did not turn around from looking out the window.

"Eldarion, where have you been?"

Eldarion didn't answer.

"Eldarion, will you please look at me when I'm speaking to you?"

Eldarion sighed, stood up, and turned around slowly, which revealed to his father that his left eye was black.

"Eldarion! What happened?" He went over to examine his face.

"I went to Hallas to tell him to leave Arwen alone. But he laughed and said that if I really cared about Arwen, I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave her alone. I told him that if he ever did something to her again, he would be in trouble with you. He threatened me not to tell and I refused, so two of his friends came out and held me while he punched me in the stomach first and then the face. I ran away before anyone saw."

Eldarion with some difficulty lifted up his shirt and revealed that the blow to his waist left a great bruise. The King picked up his son and set him on the bed to inspect his injuries a little closer. He went over to the pitcher of water nearby and put a wet towel on Eldarion's injured eye.

"You should have told me right away, but I'm just glad they didn't do anything worse to you."

"What did his parents have to say?"

Aragorn sighed and said, "They agreed to help pay for the damages, but it did not care when I told them that he was mocking Arwen. They said that they never understood why we took Arwen in."

Eldarion was quite angry and pounded his fist on the bed next to him. "Why can't Arwen be accepted for who she is? I hate seeing her hurt by what other people say about her!"

The King sat down next to his son on the bed. "I know. I love her as much as I love you and your sister. My heart hurts to watch her go through such humiliation. But we cannot change what other people say or think about her, my son. What we can do is treat her with the love and respect she deserves. Hopefully, we can set an example that they might follow, but even if that is not the case, she will at least receive the love she needs from us."

"I guess you are right," Eldarion agreed.

The King examined his son's face again and said, "You really do care about Arwen, don't you?"

"She is my best friend! I would do anything for her! Really I would!"

The King smiled and embraced his son, knowing that he really meant what he said. "I know, my son. I know."

As Arwen grew older, she became very beautiful indeed. She became quite graceful in figure, even for a hobbit. She had long brown hair that reached past her waist, but it was not as curly as most of her kin. Her eyes were pure brown and quite an astounding feature on her small content face. Although she did grow a few inches taller than the King expected she was still quite short in comparison to the King's children, but that was common for her kind.

However, for all her beautiful features, she was continually misunderstood by the people of the White City. She had a few other tussles with Hallas and his friends over the years, but they were rarely caught in the act. Hardly anyone but the King and his son came to Arwen's defense. This continually brought to light the fact that the people never understood why the King took in a halfling in as his own child. But the King never lost sight of showing her the love that she needed, and training her to be all she needed to be to eventually fulfill her own quest when her time would come. The King, Queen, and their children continued to love and teach Arwen when no one else would.

She continued to learn while she was in the White City, including combat skills, the history of her people, and the ways of Men. Eldarion took it upon himself to train Arwen in her combat skills, which was not an easy task. But Eldarion was a good and patient teacher even at his young age and continued to help her when others would have given up on her. She eventually became a very skilled archer with Eldarion's help. Belthil taught her the language of the Elves, something that Arwen picked up much quicker than archery. The King and Queen taught her about Frodo's journey. She loved hearing her father's story more than anything else. She would ask them to repeat the stories many times over. Arwen truly enjoyed living in the house of the King and learning as much as she could, but she always felt out of place in the world of Men and she waited for the day when she could return to her people.

Eldarion and Arwen grew closer as the years passed. They talked about everything and knew the other's joys and fears, even the ones that no one else knew.

"You're scared about being king?" Arwen repeated what Eldarion told her, totally taken back.

"Don't say it so loud! Someone will hear you!"

Arwen spoke in a softer tone. "Do you doubt that you are able?"

"I just…don't know if I'm good enough. I see my father as the just and wise king he is. I wonder if I will be able to be everything I need to be when my time comes."

Arwen turned Eldarion's face toward hers with her hand and told him, "I know that you will be everything you need to be as a king went your time comes. I wish you would not doubt yourself, because I never will."

Eldarion smiled at her and embraced her, saying, "You are amazing and I don't know what I'd do without you." Arwen smiled too.

When she reached the age of fifteen, her uncle Gimli arrived in the White City to tell Arwen that her grandpapa Gloin had peacefully passed away. Gloin and Gimli had made many trips to the White City during Arwen's childhood in memory of Mira, and they always loved her has their own. Arwen was quite overwhelmed when Gimli said, "Arwen, Grandpapa…is gone." When she said this, she ran out of the room to find Eldarion. When she found him, she ran into his arms and cried for a long time, and he held her the whole time she mourned. Eldarion did not ever know what had upset her at first, but he still held her tight. He had always been there to comfort her when she needed it and this was no exception.

Arwen mourned his loss for many days. Gimli stayed in the White City to comfort the one he loved as his niece. Gimli could tell that Arwen was very upset about his death.

"Oh, my little Lassie, you must try not to grieve too greatly for Grandpapa. He lived a full life and he was ready to pass on."

"I know," she said still crying, "but I already don't have my parents in my life, and now Grandpapa is gone too! I miss him!"

"Oh, my little Lassie!" Gimli couldn't think of anything else to say, so he held her as long as he could.

Soon after Gimli left, Arwen was told that it was time for her to return to the Shire. She had longed for most of her life to see Bag End and meet the Gamgee's, but at the same time she was about to leave everything she had ever known behind, and most importantly the only family she had ever known and the only best friend she ever had.

The night before she left, Eldarion gave her a very special gift: the white gem from her father. "We were told to keep this save until you were older. My _Ada1_ gave it to me before he left on his journey, to give to you before you leave on yours." He got down on his knees to put it around her neck. When she had it on, the white gem made her brown eyes shimmer like the stars.

His eyes began to fill with tears as he thought about losing his best friend. "Will you forget about me, Arwen Baggins?" he asked.

"Of course not, Eldarion!" Arwen replied as she embraced him, "I could not forget you if I tried. You could not be dearer to me if you were my own brother."

"Please, can I have something to remember you by?"

"Hand me your knife."

After taking Eldarion's knife, Arwen cut one of her curls off the inside of her hair, tried it with some extra string she had in her pocket, and put it in his hand.

He closed his hand around it. "I will treasure this always. I promise."

She embraced him again and said, "No matter how far apart we are, I will always be with you. I promise."

1 Father


	3. Ch 2 In the House of Master Samwise

**Chapter 2**

**In the House of Master Samwise****  
><strong>

The next day, Arwen and her escorts set out from Minas Tirith. They went to meet King Elessar and Queen Arwen, who had been dwelling by Lake Evendim, north of Hobbiton and the Shire, for a short time of rest. Arwen arrived on Midyear's day in the year 1436 in Shire Reckoning. Arwen spent the week with the King and Queen, asking them about the Shire and her kin-folk.

"Do you think they will like me?" The curious hobbit asked.

"I'm more than assured they will love you," The King answered, "They are the kind of people that will love you no matter what."

"Will they love me as much as you and Queen love me?"

"Of course. Our love for you in our house is great, but the love they have for you will be just as great, because they also loved your father. They will tell you even more stories about him then I am able to tell."

"Will I find friends as good as Eldarion?"

"Something tells me that you find more friends than you ever had before."

Suddenly, Arwen was reminded of questions she had pondered for a long time, and she knew that she would not have much more time to ask it, so she decided to speak up.

"Elessar, in all the years I lived in your house, you treated me as your own child. There are two things I wish to understand. First, why didn't you have me call you _Ada_ like your children call you, even though you have always been like a father to me? And second, why did you take me into your family in the first place? Why didn't I just live among my kin?"

The King said, "I never had you call me _Ada_ because I am not your father."

The Queen added to his thought, explaining, "We have always loved you as our own, but you have a wonderful father who loves you immensely. We never wanted you to forget your father and his love for you, so we have continued to remind you of his love while you were in our home."

"We took you in to our home for many reasons," The King continued, "Some, you are still too young to understand, but I will tell that this was the way your father wanted it to be. He wanted you to understand the ways of all Middle-earth, and he knew you would not be educated about such things in your homeland. I think he also wanted Samwise to better establish his own family before he took you into his."

"Part of me wishes I had grown up in the Shire," Arwen regretted, "because I hate having to go all through this change! I will miss you, the Queen, Eldarion, Belthil, and everyone else so much! I hate having to leave everything I know behind!"

The King put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Oh, my child, you must understand that everything in your life is happening for a reason. It may be reasons that you cannot understand just yet, but one day you will see the purpose behind everything that has happened to you. For now, I hope that you will never lose sight of the part that you are playing in the greater tale."

King Elessar often talked about the greater tale of which she was a part, but she didn't really understand what it meant. She knew there was a meaning and a purpose for her life, but it was not always easy to see. She knew in that moment that she would someday find what her purpose in that greater tale was, and for now, she was grateful for the part she was playing.

After a week, The King, the Queen, and Arwen set out from Lake Evendim. The King arranged a meeting with Samwise, his daughter Elanor, Peregrin, and Meriadoc at the Brandywine Bridge. An edict the King had passed over ten years before forbid Men to enter the Shire, so they meet on the edge of the Shire's border. The day before they arrived, Aragorn warned Arwen that Elanor, Merry, and Pippin would not know who she was.

"What? Why won't they know who I am?"

"Your father had to hide the fact that he was married because your grandfather was so brutal to your mother. The only one of his kin-folk that knew he was married was Samwise. They were about to tell Merry and Pippin before he left over Sea, but when your mother died, your father decided it would be best not to tell anyone. He wanted to protect you, for we did not know how her father would have treated you if you had been discovered."

"Sam was the only one who knew when Mama died?"

"I'm afraid so. I remember well Sam telling us that Frodo was heart-broken, but he was unable to share his grieve with anyone because no one else knew."

The little hobbit was taken back by this information. She was shocked to discover no one knew about her Mama and that her _Ada_ grieved her death without anyone to comfort him. She also became quite nervous about this meeting, because no one would know who she was.

When they finally arrived Merry and Pippin were quite perplexed when the King and Queen rode up the bridge with a young hobbit riding with them. When Sam ran to embrace her the moment she dismounted, Merry and Pippin walked up to her and looked into her eyes. They noticed the gem around her neck and they both gasped.

"It cannot be!" Merry exclaimed.

"You're…Frodo's daughter?!" Pippin concluded.

She nodded shyly and clung to Aragorn's leg like a frightened child. She almost thought that their inquisitiveness meant that they didn't like her, but she had to remind herself that they were just confused.

"But…but how?" Merry asked.

"Come and sit my friends," the King suggested, picking up Arwen to calm her down, "There is must that we must explain to you."

Aragorn, with Arwen on his lap, and Samwise told the story that had been unfolding. They explained why Frodo had to be married in secret, Mira's death, and Arwen's upbringing to the very confused hobbits. Once they finished, many of the events over the last several years began to make sense to Merry and Pippin.

"I knew there was something going on," Merry deduced, "Mirabella was Frodo's mysterious visitor his last winter in the Shire, and Arwen was the reason the King has been sending letters to the Gamgee's all this time."

"That would be correct," the King replied.

"Why didn't he say anything to anyone else, Papa?" Elanor asked.

"Mira's father," Sam answered, "They wanted to protect Mira from her father, and Arwen from her grandfather. Someone else should have known how much Frodo was hurting when she died, but he insisted no one know until Arwen came to the Shire."

"I understand why they hid this," Pippin regretted, "but all the same, I wish that he had told us. Mira must have been a sweet girl to meet Frodo's fancy. I wish we could have gotten to know her."

"Whatever the case may be, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Arwen Baggins," Merry said.

"Aye, it is," Pippin agreed, and then added, "If you want to, I think it would be nice for you to call me Uncle Pippin."

"That is a wonderful idea, Pip. Why don't you call me Uncle Merry as well."

Arwen smiled and said, "I would like that very much!"

Elanor introduced herself, saying, "I'm Elanor Gamgee, and I think that you will fit into our family well, won't she Papa?"

"I believe she will," Samwise agreed.

After their greetings to Arwen, the King and Queen began to visit with their old friends. They talked about how much had changed in the time since their journey. Sam, Merry, and Pippin had all made good lives for themselves by this time. Sam was on his second term as Mayor of the Shire, and had done much to keep hobbits living in the peace and quiet they loved. Merry had been named the Master of Buckland, the head of the Buckland clan. Pippin had become Took and Thain, a very high honor, and he, along with Sam the Mayor, were recently named Counselors of the North-Kingdom. They all married; Sam to Rose Cotton, Pippin to Diamond Proudfoot of Long Cleeve, and Merry to Estella Bolger. They were all living full lives with their beautiful wives and families.

"I am happy to hear that life has gone so well for all of you since our journey," The King told them, "You serve your people well."

"We are happy to be of service to you, King Elessar," Sam told him.

The King looked over and noticed Elanor and little Arwen talking to each other.

"Elanor, may we see you for a moment?"

She came over and stood in front of the King and Queen. The King smiled at her.

"You are most fair for you kind," the King told her, "just like Arwen."

"Thank you, your majesty," she replied.

"I wish to make you a maid of honor," The Queen told her, "You shall be known in our house with great honor and respect, dear one."

"Thank you, your majesty." She bowed to the King and Queen, then returned to Arwen.

The King then reached into his bag and pulled out a silver brooch of a star with many rays. He handed it to Samwise.

"I wish for you to have this, Sam. It's the Star of the Dunedain. We wore them on our cloaks to remind ourselves that we were the protectors of the Northern Kingdom. Now, you are the main Master and Protector of both the Northern Kingdom and the Shire. May this remind you of your great responsibility and may you bear this gift well."

"This must mean a lot to you," Samwise said as he marveled at the jewel that was handed to him, "and I thank you, my king."

"You are most welcome, Master Gamgee."

After they spent the night fellowshipping with the King, he and the Queen bid Arwen a sad farewell.

"Arwen, you will do great things someday, little one," the King told her, "Just don't look down on yourself, even if everyone around you underestimates you. I love you, dear one."

"I love you too. Tell Eldarion I miss him."

He and the Queen mounted the horse and rode off together, leaving Arwen in tears as she watched the only fatherly and motherly figures she had ever known ride off into the sunrise.

Samwise grabbed her shoulders in comfort and said, "It's alright, Miss Arwen. I'm going to look after you now."

Arwen's heart filled with fear when she first entered Hobbiton. She suddenly realized that she didn't know or understand the ways of her kin-folk. She noticed scorns of disapproval on the faces of the people in town as they saw her on the horse with Samwise, which made her fears even greater. However, her fears finally subsided when she first saw Bag End, a place that looked just like she imagined it. She felt as she approached that she was coming home after a long journey. When they first walked through the gate, one of Sam's daughters came running from the great green door to her father and sister. She appeared to be close to Elanor's age, but she had beautiful brown curls instead of golden curls like her sister. With a big smile, she came up to Arwen with a big hug and said, "I'm Rosie Gamgee, and I know we're going to be great friends, Arwen Baggins!" Arwen returned the embrace, hoping that her prediction was true.

They brought Arwen into the house that her father grew up in, and she still sensed his presence. The children were all playing in different places in the house, which made it quite noisy. Sam called out, "We're back!" and all the children came at once to greet their father and oldest sister. Rose, Sam's wife, came from the kitchen, holding her youngest son in one arm and the hand of her youngest daughter in the other.

"Everyone be quite, please!" Once they got quiet, he asked, "Do you all remember that I told you that Mr. Frodo's daughter is going to live with us?"

"Yes!" All the kids said.

"Well, here she is. I would like you all to meet Miss Arwen Baggins."

"Hello Miss Arwen!" All the kids that were old enough greeted her together.

Sam sighed and said, "Now, I will introduce you to all the children." Sam walked to the back of the group and went to each child by age. As he went to each child, he held onto their shoulders or patted them on the head. "You have already met our eldest, Elanor. This is our son, named for your father, Frodo. You also already met Rosie, named for her mother. This is Merry and Pippin, named for your uncles. This is our Goldilocks, who goes by Goldie. This is Hamfast, named for my Old Gaffer. This is our little Daisy, named for my sister." He went over to his wife and picked up his infant son. His youngest daughter embraced his leg and everyone laughed. "Down here we have our little Primrose, and right here we have the newest addition to our family, our little Bilbo, named for your Uncle Bilbo. And this is my lovely wife, Rose Gamgee."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Arwen," Rose greeted. "After all the letters we have received about you, I feel like I already know you."

Rose gave Arwen a motherly embrace, with was a great comfort to Arwen. She looked around and smiled at the warmth of their greeting to her. She said, "Thank you for welcoming me into your family, Sam. I know that I will be welcome here."

They all applauded for her.

Even though they already had ten children, the Gamgee's welcomed Arwen into their family with open arms. It was quite an adjustment from living in a roomy palace to living in a crowded hole in the hillside, but Arwen adapted fairly well to such a change. In this family, she found close friends in a way that she had never had before. In the White City, the only friends she had were Eldarion, Belthil, and a few children of the guards and servants that she seldom saw. However, the children of Samwise provided her with the friendship and companionship she had always wanted.

Just as Rosie predicted, they became best friends. Rosie taught Arwen about Shire customs and showed her around Hobbiton. Arwen told Rosie all about life in the White City and explained a lot the customs of Men and about the War of Ring, which was very exciting to Rosie. They seem to understand each other so well that they often knew what the other was thinking, and they continued to grow closer as time passed. Arwen also became close to Elanor Gamgee, Goldilocks Gamgee, Frodo Gamgee, and Faramir Took, the son of Pippin. They were the best of friends and had many adventures together.

Arwen loved being in the Shire, but most hobbits misjudged her, assuming that she was an illegitimate child and evidence that Frodo did not do everything he claimed. They often insulted her ways of doing things because they often resembled the ways of Men. She learned to endure the jeering, just like she had to do as a child in the Minas Tirth. Because of such criticism, she still felt out of place. She even chose not go by her birth name in the Shire, save by those close to her. She used her mother's nickname, Mira, as her own, because she did not want anyone to make fun of her Elvish name. Despite her best efforts, it was hard to conceal the fact that she did not fit in, even among her kin.

"You don't even know what Old Toby is?" Belladonna Proudfoot, Hobbiton's main seamstress, laughed at Arwen's ignorance.

"I'm sorry I don't," Arwen replied honestly. She had only been in the Shire about three months at the time and was still not acquainted with the terminology for pipe weed.

All the hobbits in the store laughed at her.

"A hobbit who doesn't even know about Old Toby isn't a true kin to our kind!" one hobbit lad commented.

Arwen declared, "I'm just as much hobbit as you are!"

"You act more like the Big Folk than like us!" Belladonna scorned, "Why don't you just go back to living with the Big Folk, because you are apparently too good for Old Toby!"

"That is _enough_! All of you!" Samwise busted through the door and came to Arwen's defense.

"Master Samwise!" Belladonna was caught off-guard to be corrected by the manor.

"Miss Bella, I will not tolerate you mocking Miss Arwen! If I hear of you offending her again, we shall remove our business from your store. Is that understood?"

"She's not even your child!" a hobbit-lad protested, "Why does it even matter to you?"

Deep down, Sam was furious, especially considering that this wasn't the first time this had happened, but he said calmly, "For one thing, she has no family to speak of, so we have become her family. And most importantly, she's Mr. Frodo daughter, and I will do whatever I can for her father's sake. Take it or leave it as you will, but I love her as my own. I insist you treat her like you would any of my own daughters, or you'll answer to me directly." Sam led Arwen out of the store before they could say anything else.

"Thank you, Sam," Arwen said softly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Miss Arwen!" Sam embraced her, "Don't talk to heart what they say about you. We love you as our own and I hope that you never forget that."

"Thank you, Sam," she repeated.

"Arwen," Rosie ran up when she saw her best friend upset, "are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Rosie."

Rosie knew that she had been insulted again and was just as upset as her father. "I don't know how you endure all the teasing you get here. More people have tried to hurt you with their words in your short time here than I have been hurt in my whole life!"

Arwen sighed and said, "I just hope that someday they will see me for who I am."

Arwen continued to learn about the way of her kinfolk, but she continued to be rejected by her kinfolk. Despite this rejection, she managed to keep in good spirit. She grew deeper in her friendships and in her bond with the Gamgee family. Sam, his wife, and his children loved Arwen very much. She helped care for the children, often being left in change. She even helped deliver the last three Gamgee children (Ruby, Robin, and Tolman, who went by Tom). Rosie and Arwen continued to grow closer as each day passed, to the point that it was rare to see them apart from the other. Her friendships with the rest of the older Gamgee children grew as well. Life continued at a slow and steady pace in this matter for quite some time. Even during this time, there was something in her heart that made her think of Eldarion often, making her long for the day they would be reunited.

When Arwen was twenty-one, Sam left her in charge of Bag End while he, Rose, and Elanor visited Minas Tirith for a whole year. Frodo, Rosie, and Faramir would also be helping her. Arwen very much desired to join them, but she knew the Gamgee's would be counting on her to watch over affairs at Bag End and to watch the younger children, so she knew that it was important that she stay in the Shire. What she did not know is that while they were gone, the king was explaining the prophecy to Sam.


	4. Ch 3 Not At Home Yet

**Chapter 3**

**Not At Home Yet****  
><strong>

"Just when all hope had faded that the day had come, the last beams of the sun meet the first beams of the moonlight through the clouds. They saw the beams shine on the door and they heard a great crack and a crash. They tried again to pull on the rock door, but then, Bilbo remembered Thorin's key."

Arwen had a captive audience of eight little Gamgee children, listening to the story of Bilbo's journey. Arwen became better aquatinted with the story since she lived with the Gamgee's, because she actually read Bilbo's personal account in the Red Book. Story time with Arwen had become one of the things that the children had looked forward to the most.

"Bilbo shouted 'The key! The key! Try it now while there is still time!' So, Thorin took it from around his neck and was able to turn it in the new-seen keyhole. It turned with a great snap, just as the sun beam disappeared and they were finally able to open the door."

"And this is where Smaug the dragon comes in, right?" asked Ham.

"And then the attack on Lake-Town?" added Prim.

"And the Battle of the Five Armies!" Bilbo started bouncing with excitement, "Don't forget about the Battle of the Five Armies!"

Arwen laughed at their enthusiasm for the story. "We will have to save those stories for another night. Now, it's time for bed. Please go to your rooms."

The children all moaned, but did as they were told. After Arwen and Rosie had gotten all the children in bed, they sat down with Frodo, Goldie, and Faramir to read the letter that Sam had sent Arwen from the White City. They had been gone six months and this was the first they had heard from them.

"The White City is just as big and beautiful as I remember it and you described it," Arwen read aloud, "and the King has been wonderfully hospitable. Queen Arwen has her hands full with their two little girls, just as we have had our hands full with baby Tom. They all talk about how they miss you and wished you still lived with them, especially Eldarion. He misses you something awful. He asked me to tell you that he misses you and still thinks of you…often…" Arwen paused momentarily, but then continued, "Give all the children our love and tell them we miss them. Thank Faramir for helping you and tell Frodo, Rosie, and Goldie I'm proud that they have been working so hard to help you. Best wishes, Samwise Gamgee."

"Sounds like they are having a wonderful time!" Goldie said with excitement, "I hope that I get to see a city that wonderful someday!"

"Maybe someday," Arwen agreed, "But now that we read the letter, Faramir and Goldie have to go to bed. That was our agreement." They still had to stick to a bedtime, because they were only eleven years old.

"Fine!" they both huffed in unison as they got up from the table.

Arwen added, "And Faramir, don't sneak into Robin and Ruby's room and try to scare them again! You know how easy it is to frighten them!"

Faramir protested, "But Merry and Pippin started it! They dared me to do it!"

"It doesn't matter! I already talked to them about it, but you are responsible for yourself."

"How did you know I was involved?"

"Daisy and Prim hear everything! You know that they have the best ears in Hobbiton! If you do anything else, I'm either going to make you move to the other room with Bilbo and Hamfast, or I'm not going to allow you to stay overnight anymore and you'll have to walk home every night. Understand?"

He sighed and said, "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Then I'll see you two in the morning."

Just as Faramir and Goldie were walking away, a small head of blonde curls peeked out from around corner.

"Ruby?" Arwen asked, "What are you doing still awake at this hour?"

"I miss Mama and Papa!" she said, wiping her tired eyes, "Will they be back soon?"

"It will be a long time before they are back, but we will all be here together until they do. It will fine, sweetie."

Little Ruby crawled onto Arwen's lap. Arwen sang to her for a few minutes but she fell asleep very quickly. Arwen put her in her bed and Frodo and Rosie looked at Arwen with surprise when she returned to the kitchen.

"What? Did I do something?"

"How do you so much about children, especially about getting them to listen and obey?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know. It just kind of comes naturally, I guess. I did see the King and Queen give good discipline when I lived with them, so I guess a lot of it came from them."

"That letter made you miss them and Eldarion, didn't it?" Rosie knew Arwen well enough to hear the longing in her voice. Rosie had also listened to Arwen talk often about how much she missed him.

Arwen sighed and confessed, "Yes it did. I do love it here in the Shire, but Eldarion was my first and closest friend, and the King and Queen treated me as their own daughter, something that no one else had done for me before. Although I do love living here and being a part of this family, I miss them so much. I also miss _Ada_, with all my heart."

"I know how proud he would be if he knew all that you have done for our family, and what a fine hobbit lass you've become." Frodo encouraged her.

Arwen smiled. "Thanks Frodo."

Rosie said, "I now know a little of the pain that you have with the longing to see your father, with Papa having been gone for all these months, but I also know that I will see him again, just as you will see your father again."

Arwen stood up from the table to embrace Rosie with a smile, asking, "Have ever I told what a remarkable friend you are?"

Rosie smiled brightly, "Only a couple dozen times."

"Ok," Arwen chuckled slightly, "Just making sure I did."

Frodo came up behind them and joined their embrace. It made them all laugh.

Arwen was grateful for the friendship that she needed at this time in her life. Her life wasn't perfect and she still missed Eldarion, Aragorn, and her _Ada_, but she was content in that moment.

When Samwise, Rose, Elanor, and baby Tom returned to Bag End, it was as if they had never left, for Arwen kept the house in excellent order and the children were well-behaved. Arwen was quite happy for their return. The last year had been long and hard while she was managing the household, and she was happy to be relieved from that duty. She was also excited to listen to stories from their time in the White City.

"Eldarion seriously had to chase down this little boy to get his bow back?" Arwen laughed, trying to picture this humorous scene in her head.

"He apparently was the son of one of the guards." Sam explained, "When Eldarion set his bow down, he wanted to play with it. Eldarion chased him around from at least five minutes. He was pretty tried out after that one."

Arwen laughed even louder and harder. "That is so amusing!"

"There was quite a lot of interesting things that happened while we were there." Suddenly Sam seemed sadden by memories of something far off.

Arwen sensed what was wrong. "Returning there made you miss my _Ada_, didn't it?"

Sam replied, "Aye, Miss Arwen, it did. It brought back a lot of memories of our journey, being with the King and his family."

Suddenly Arwen was slightly saddened as well and said, "I still wish I could have gone with you."

Sam put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and said, "I know, but we needed you here. I am grateful for all you did for us while we were gone. It was not your time…yet."

Arwen looked up and said, "Wait, are you saying that I will return to the White City someday?"

"You will, Miss Arwen, when your time comes."

Arwen smiled, and then a question occurred to her that had been on her mind that she wanted to ask.

"Sam, I know that I asked you much about my _Ada _already, but there is something else I want to know – why did my father have to go through so much pain and nearly face death, only to never again truly enjoy the life in the Shire that he fought to protect?"

Sam sighed slightly. He knew that this was an important question, but it was difficult for him to remember the day that Frodo told him that we would be leaving Middle-earth forever. Still, he knew that she needed to understand this for what she would someday face. He thought for a moment before he finally replied.

"I remember exactly what Mr. Frodo told me when I asked him the same thing. He said, 'I tried to save the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me. It must often be so when things are in danger. Someone must give them up, lose them so that others may keep them.' Do you understand what this means?"

"Well, kind of," Arwen answered a little unsure.

"I believe that you will have to learn for yourself what he meant."

"Aren't you going to explain it to me?"

"Your father had to discover what it meant for himself, as did I, and so will you, Miss Arwen."

Arwen kept her father's words of wisdom close to her heart for years to come as she tried to figure out what he meant.

Life for the Gamgee's and for Arwen was almost unchanging after their return for the White City for many years. Sam was elected to the office of mayor again, but this was not a surprise to anyone, considering it was his fourth term. Arwen continued to receive reticule from her kin, but she always found protection, hope, and strength from those that loved her most, so she was able to endure it with great patience. Still, she continued to long for the day when she would be reunited with her best friend, Eldarion.

Life was simple and slow-going for everyone, until Elanor was to be married to Fastred Fairbairn. The Gamgee's worked hard to give Elanor the wedding she always wanted. However, because Arwen's thirtieth birthday was so close, the celebrations were combined. There was much preparation for this grand celebration, but the Gamgee's worked hard to be sure that Arwen felt special, even amid the busyness of preparing for a wedding.

"Happy Birthday Arwen!" Ruby and Robin ran into the room that morning with a bouquet of flowers. They jumped onto the bed with her.

"But my birthday was two weeks ago!"

"We know," Robin answered, "but since today is the day of the party, we are celebrating today too!" His sister cheered in excitement.

She laughed at their sweet childish spirits. "Thank you for the flowers! They're beautiful!"

"And there's a special breakfast waiting for you too," Ruby added.

After they let Arwen dress, they led her by the hand to the kitchen, where they had quite a bit of food out. The moment she was out, the rest of the little ones went to embrace Arwen. Tom jumped straight into Arwen's arms. He was already nine, but he was still small for his age, and he loved Arwen more than any of the younger children. She smiled at the love this family had for her.

Samwise embraced her, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Oh, Miss Arwen, if only your father could see you now. I know that he would be proud of you for all that you have done for us. You have grown up so much."

"Thanks Sam."

After breakfast, Arwen, Rosie, and Frodo went into Hobbiton to pick up the flowers and other last minute supplies for the wedding. Arwen and Rosie enjoyed helping with wedding preparations, but it was easy to tell that Frodo was not amused. As they walked through the market, Frodo dragged along behind.

"What else is on the list?" Frodo asked rather agitated, "Haven't we brought out all of Hobbiton with all these purchases?"

"Oh, Frodo! Quit your whining!" Rosie was getting irritated herself with her brother's nagging, "The only reason that we brought you along to help us carry everything. All we have to do now is get the flowers."

"Don't you find it the least bit exciting that your sister is getting married, Frodo?" Arwen asked.

"I am excited," Frodo replied, "I just don't see the reason to go into all this planning for one day that will come and go quickly. If you are going to put effort into planning something, then plan a grand adventure, into the mountains and through the country of the Big Folk," he paused and mumbled in boredom, "not staying in holes in the hills planning a flowery wedding."

Rosie laughed at her brother. "Do you how ridiculous you sound right now?"

"Well, I don't think it is! Arwen, what do you think?"

"Part of the thrill of an adventure is that it comes upon you unpredictably," Arwen answered, "at the moment you are not expecting it. Besides, I don't think that you hate flowers as much as you make it sound. You love gardening almost as much as your father!"

"I guess you're right, Arwen," Frodo replied, slightly embarrassed to be corrected, then he added, "But then again, you are always right! How do you always have the right answer?"

"I guess that I just was careful to listen to those I thought were wise when I was a child and learned what I could from them."

"It seems like that was a good choice on your part," said Rosie, "You are one of the wisest people I know."

"Enough about me," said Arwen trying to change the subject, "Tonight is for Elanor!"

"This night is just as much for you as it is for Elanor!" Rosie protested.

"We will see if that holds true," Arwen sighed doubtfully.

"I just hope that they don't treat you like they treated Mr. Frodo when he was your age," Frodo added, "for he was always mistreated because he listened and believed Bilbo's stories. It got worse when he was your age and as he got older…"

"Stop talking that non-sense, Frodo!" Rosie interrupted, slapping her brother on the arm, "That's not going to happen tonight!"

Arwen tried to keep a positive attitude, but deep down she had a feeling that Frodo was right.

The wedding was joyous occasion, and over half the Shire came to the ceremony and the party that followed. Frodo, Rosie, Goldie, Faramir, and Arwen were all in the wedding party, and were all happy during the ceremony, for even Frodo was smiling. The party afterwards was truly magnificent. Arwen spent most of her time giving her presents to the Gamgee's for her birthday. She made all the children new toys. For Frodo and Faramir, she brought them their own set of marbles, something they both had been wanting for a long time. For Rosie and Goldie, she made new dresses with new hair ribbons. Arwen was happy to see the joy that the gifts she gave made their family. Arwen was surprised when she received a gift from Elanor, which was a new apron. Arwen was quite grateful for this gift, because she had worn out her old one.

However, no one else really paid attention to Arwen, for most of the people spent their time talking about how beautiful Elanor was. Arwen knew that this would happen, so she tried her hardest not to let this upset her. It was not that difficult to think more about Elanor than herself, until Arwen, Rosie, and Frodo overheard a conversation of some Sacksville-Bagginses.

"What a lovely ceremony," one hobbit lass commented.

"There hasn't been a party this big since Bilbo's 111th birthday all those years ago," her husband added.

"I'm surprised his cousin hasn't tried to pull something tonight." Another remarked, "That one's cracked, just like her father and cousin."

"How can we ever be sure that Mira is even a real Baggins?" the first hobbit asked.

"Well, I figure that only a Baggins of Hobbiton could be that cracked. Since Bilbo returned from his adventure cracked and Frodo was cracked before he left on his adventure, Arwen was probably born cracked!"

All those who were sitting at the table burst out in laughter.

"I guess that explains a lot of things!" The hobbit-lass bellowed, "Mira will definitely not be as fortunate as Elanor in finding a suitable husband. She acts more like the Big Folk than like us!" The rest of the table continued to laugh.

Arwen threw the flower wreath from her hair onto the table so that they were aware of her presence. The table went dead silent, and Arwen quickly turned around, running toward the house. Rosie and Frodo tried to stop her, but she ran too fast. She ran into Sam, who tried to figure out what was wrong, but Arwen was so worked up she couldn't say anything, and she pushed past him. As Arwen continued to run, she remembered the days when Hallas and his friends teased her. She ran into the house, closed the door behind her, ran for her bed, and wept for a long time. She could not believe that this was happening, after all these years of trying to fit in. She now knew she would never truly belong, even among her kin. After a while, she cried herself to sleep.


	5. Ch 4 A Journey New Begins

**Chapter 4****  
>A Journey New Begins<strong>**  
><strong> 

Some time later, she was awakened by a gentle hand on her shoulder. At first, she thought it was Sam or Rosie, but she was surprised to see someone she had not seen in years.

"Legolas? _Nae naa lle_!" 1 she exclaimed as she embraced him.

"_Nae saian luume_," 2 Legolas replied as he picked her up. He held her in a long embrace, both of reunion and of comfort. Arwen was excited, but she knew that there is something going on that she did not know about yet.

"I have missed you and it's wonderful to see you, but there must be an important reason for you to come to the Shire," Arwen said assuredly. "After all, I haven't seen you since I was twelve."

Legolas laughed as he set her down. "You have always been very observant, Arwen. I do have some important news for you, but I need Samwise here before I talk to you."

"He's probably still at Elanor's and Fastred's reception."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"It's a long story. I'd rather not go into it right now."

"It would not happen to be related to the group that Samwise banished from the party, would it?"

"Sam really banished them?"

"They crossed by path here just before I arrived. I asked Sam's oldest son about it and he said that they had seriously insulted you - something about being 'cracked' and never finding a husband."

"I've endured must worse than this, I assure you. How did Frodo feel when you talked to him?"

"He was a bit dazed at first."

Arwen laughed and said, "That's what I figured! He has always wanted to meet an elf! Like father, like son!"

Legolas went to go find Samwise. Many of the hobbits were suspicious and surprised when they noticed an elf coming to retrieve Sam, but they figured that adventure was stirring in Bag End once again. After Samwise had brewed some herbal tea, he sat down with Legolas and Arwen at the table. Then, Legolas proceeded to tell Arwen the important news.

"Arwen," Legolas began, "from your childhood, you have been told of the quest of your Uncle Bilbo that led him to find the Ring of Power, and the quest of your father Frodo to destroy the Ring of Power. I am here to tell you that the time has come for you to have a journey of your own."

"A journey of my own?!" she exclaimed, "What kind of a journey? What will I be doing?"

"I must not tell you yet," Legolas replied, "but there are two things which I must tell you now. First, the journey will be dangerous, for there is an evil that is stirring again in Middle-earth. As to the manifestation of this evil, I do not know, but it will make every attempt to keep you from fulfilling your quest. If you value your life and the lives of those who will join you, you will always be cautious.

"You must also understand the importance of quest you are soon to begin. What you are about to do will become a greater legend than the journeys of Bilbo and Frodo. There are many reasons that I cannot explain yet, but you must trust me and the information I gave you for now. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod. Her mind was burning with questions she knew she would have to wait to have answered.

"Good, then tonight, under the cover of darkness, we shall leave. Samwise has already made the necessary arrangements. Wait to pack until everyone is asleep."

Sam and Arwen nodded in agreement.

Arwen waited until Rosie and Goldilocks were asleep, then she proceeded to pack. It was slightly easily that it had been a few days ago to move about as necessary, because Elanor had also shared this room with them and had been busy moved her effects into her new house. Arwen knew that she would not be able to take much, so she was very selective in what she chose to bring and thought through what she needed very carefully. Just when she thought she was finished with all her preparations, Arwen heard one of the beds creak.

"Arwen, what are you doing?" Rosie asked as she stood up in sleepy state, "It's late and…ARWEN! What did…?"

Arwen clamped her hand over Rosie's mouth to keep her from yelling. "Are you mad?" Arwen whispered as she let go of Rosie's mouth, "Do you want to wake up all of Hobbiton?"

"What in the world are you doing?" Rosie asked in a whisper.

"Well, I'm preparing to leave on an adventure, just like my _Ada_ and Uncle Bilbo."

"Really?" Rosie was now very curious, "What will you be doing?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"That's just it. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do yet, but I do know that there is going to be something or someone that is going to be seeking me."

"But why did you cut your hair?"

Arwen held the ends of her hair as she explained, "This is so I can disguise myself at appropriate times."

"But it's so…short!" Rosie whispered as she ran her hand through Arwen's hair, unable to believe what she saw. As long as Rosie had known Arwen, she always had long hair that reached past her waist, but now it was now only a little past her shoulders.

"Don't you see? It's perfect. No one would expect a female hobbit to have hair this short. All I have to do is cover my feet and I could pass for the son of a Man."

"Are you going alone?" Rosie asked, concerned for her friend's safety.

"No, Samwise, Legolas, Uncle Merry, and Uncle Pippin are going with me."

"So, when do we leave?" Goldie asked as she popped out of bed. She had been listening the whole time.

"We? Oh, no! This is way too dangerous for you two to come!" Arwen protested.

"But we have to go with you!" They said in unison.

"Well, you will have to ask your Papa."

They raced out of the bedroom to ask their father, but Arwen stopped them and asked, "Please don't tell anyone about my hair."

"Why?" Rosie asked.

"It's just better that nothing is said until the right time. I will still wear my hair back as I always do. Promise me you won't say anything until it's necessary?"

The girls nodded in agreement and ran off to ask their parents.

Rosie and Goldie received permission from Sam to join them on their journey and they raced off to go pack. Arwen was surprised that Sam was so quick to give them permission, but she was grateful for their companionship on this journey. At about midnight, Merry, Pippin, and Faramir arrived at Bag End ready to join Arwen.

"What is Faramir doing here?" Goldie asked, "Is he coming too?"

"It seems that I am not the only Took with a great curiosity," Pippin explained, "He actually followed me all packed before he even asked me! I caught him about half way here and he begged me to go, so I gave him permission to come."

"But I'm so glad to know that all of you are coming too!" Faramir said to the three girls.

"Wait, what about me?" Frodo ran outside from the house, "Can't I come too?"

Sam sighed and said, "Son, I know you want to come, but with Arwen, Rosie, and Goldie leaving, I need you to stay here with your mother to help with the children. You also may need to help Uncle Tom with his duties as Deputy Mayor and tend to my garden while I'm gone."

Frodo was quite torn when his father told him this, but he said, "I will stay, for Arwen."

Arwen was moved by this act of sacrifice, so she threw her arms around his neck with tears in her eyes, thanking him over and over.

At one o'clock that morning, they left Bag End. They quickly filed the front door one by one. Arwen was the last to leave. She paused before she closed the door and thought about how Uncle Bilbo must have felt when Gandalf pushed him out of the door without even his handkerchief, and how her father felt when he dashed out of this door in a panic at the evil that he had to remove from the Shire. Then she thought to herself, _I would give anything to make a difference like Uncle Bilbo and Ada made_. She smiled and then quietly closed the door.

They traveled about nine days, going the same route that Frodo and his company traveled all those years ago. They all enjoyed this part of the journey, because they got to see much of the peaceful countryside of the Shire. They were all burning with curiosity about what they were to do, but Legolas did not tell them anything. He insisted that they wait under they met with the King and his family in Rivendell.

They stopped at the Prancing Pony in the village of Bree for one night. When Butterbur led them to their room, he looked at Arwen and asked, "Have I met you before?"

"Well, you met my father, Frodo Baggins. But no, we have never met before, Mr. Butterbur."

"Well, you remind me of a hobbit lass I once knew, but I can't remember who right now…oh, well. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, sir."

Arwen thought this to be a little bit strange, but did not think much about this again for quite some time.

Shortly after this stop in Bree, they reached Weathertop. Because of all the dark memories they had in that place, Merry, Pippin, and Sam wanted to avoid Weathertop altogether. However, Legolas insisted that it was safer to stay on Weathertop for the night than on the flatland around it. They settled in for the night and Arwen was very uneasy. Weathertop was just as ominous as it had been in her nightmares about her _Ada_. She could not help but feel that something was amiss. She did not sleep at all that night and it was a very fortunate thing that she didn't.

Deep into the night, Arwen was wide awake, watching the fire die. First, she sat up and was alarmed that Legolas was missing from the camp, until she remembered that he was on a night watch. Then, she suddenly heard a faint noise like a thunder off in the distance. She jumped to her feet, look out, and saw a sight she thought she would never see in her lifetime: a band of orcs! About two hundred orcs were charging toward Weathertop!

"Orcs! It's orcs!" she screamed, "Everyone get up! They are about to attack!"

Her screams awaken her companions. They grabbed their weapons and ran to the top as fast as they could. When they reached the top, they hid Rosie and Goldie and they nervously braced themselves for battle.

"Why in the world are there orcs?" Pippin asked, "They're supposed to be dead!"

"I don't think that now is the best time to ask questions, Uncle Pippin!" Arwen said, rather panicked.

They came all directions, having climbed up the sides of great formation. They came with a full force attack. It was very frightening for all the hobbits, for Sam, Merry, and Pippin had not been in a battle since the War of the Ring, and Faramir had never been in a battle before. Arwen was scared at first, but then she remembered all her training and she led the rest of them in the attack. As the orcs attacked, the experience of battle returned to their hands and they were able to defend themselves. Even Faramir, who knew nothing of battle, was able to mimic what Arwen and the others were doing fairly quickly. The fighting was intense, but Arwen killed the many orcs because of her great skill. They were about to gain the upper hand, until one of orcs threw a touch that landed on Arwen's arm, severally burning it. She fell on her knees in a scream of pain and suddenly, she remembered no more.

1 It is you!

2 It has been too long


	6. Ch 5 The Prophecy

**Chapter 5**

**The Prophecy**

When Arwen opened her eyes, she was in pain and could not fully remember what had happened. She could barely move her left arm and her head felt heavy. She did not know where she was at first, until she noticed the Elven woodwork overhead.

"Arwen?" a warm, gentle male voice said from the right side of her bed. He took her good hand and held it in his own.

She turned her head and was thrilled at who she saw. "Aragorn," she said happily but in a tried whisper, "it's wonderful to see you."

"It's wonderful to hear your voice after these long years," as he gently picked her and held her to his chest like an infant, "We almost had begun to fear the worst."

"It's wonderful to see you too," Arwen asked, "How long have I been away from myself?"

"About nine days," the King answered.

"No wonder my head hurts so much!" she said with a slight chuckle. This make the King grin. She always had gentle, beautiful spirit that warmed his heart.

"Your company arrived about three days ago, quite concerned about your health. But now, you are on the way to a full recovery."

"Arwen! You're awake!" the voices of Goldie and Rosie said in unison. They quickly ran to the bed, and jumped on the bed, since she was sitting on the King's lap.

"It's wonderful to see you both," Arwen said, "but do you remember what happened? I don't completely remember."

"We were attacked by orcs on Weathertop," Goldie began, "We hid because we didn't know how to fight, but you did. You fought with the skill of any man, or even a soldier!" Goldie's emphasis on her combat skills made Arwen laugh.

"Your skill made them angry," Rosie continued, "so they started to attack you harder than everyone else, but that only got more of them killed. Then, they started to throw their flaming touches at you. You tried to repel them with your sword, but they threw so many at once that one landed on your arm. The moment that you fell on your knees with a scream of pain, one of the orcs hit you over the head with a quenched touch."

"This orc also would have killed you too," Goldie added, "but Legolas came back just in time to shoot him before he could. After they killed or scared off the rest, Legolas looked at your wounds and knew that we had to get you here as soon as possible. We traveled at a rapid speed every day, with Legolas carrying you the whole way, until the Queen met us to bring you here so she could treat your wounds. Now here you are, safe and sound."

"Aragorn," Arwen said as she looked up at him, "did you know of these orcs? We all thought that they had all died in the War of the Ring."

"That is what we all thought," the King replied, "for even Legolas was surprised when you were attacked by orcs. However, I learned just before we left the White City that there are about forty thousand orcs and ten thousand Uruk-hai soldiers that escaped to the different mines and caves of the Misty Mountains after the War of the Ring, plus the countless ranks of goblins that still dwell in the mountains. They are now seeking the female halfling that was spoken of in the ancient prophecy of eternal peace."

"What?!" all the hobbits said in unison.

The King laughed at the hobbits' curiosity as he stood up. She gently set Arwen in the bed and said, "You will have to wait until tomorrow to hear more about this prophecy. Arwen needs to rest now."

"I guess that you are right." Arwen leaned back and closed her eyes. The Gamgee girls crawled out of the bed carefully and tiptoed away. By the time the girls were out of the room, she fell fast asleep.

Aragorn kissed her on the top of the head and said, "Sleep well, dear one. It's good to have you back."

She slept the whole day and awoke the next morning totally renewed. Rosie and Goldie helped her change and then they went to find the others. Rivendell was just as beautiful as she had imagined it, except that there was almost no one there. The elves that once dwelled there had passed over Sea, to live in the Undying Lands. Since the elves had left, Rivendell was void of their presence and it was quite a different place. Even though it was mostly unoccupied, it was still a place of peace and refuge from a long journey.

Arwen, Rosie, and Goldie walked to the balcony together, as Arwen was getting use to her arm being in a bandage. She could still move her arm, but she was still in some pain. As she looked over the edge, she noticed all the rest of her hobbits companions in the courtyard beyond. "Sam! Uncle Merry! Uncle Pippin! Faramir!" she shouted as she dashed down the stairs to meet them. They all rejoiced to see her well as they embraced her. They all jumped with joy and laughed to be together again.

"Is that my little Palin?" said a gruff voice from behind her. It was her Uncle Gimli and standing with him was King Elessar, Queen Arwen, their daughter Belthil, and Legolas. She ran to embrace her Uncle she hadn't seen since her grandfather Gloin died. Legolas then picked her up to embrace her.

"You have grown to be quite beautiful," he told her as he set her down.

Belthil embraced her with a smile and said "It's wonderful to see you after all these years. You have been missed."

The King also picked her up in an embrace which they shared with Queen Arwen. She was so happy to be the arms of those who loved her as a mother and father in her childhood.

"Your presence has been deeply missed in our house, Arwen Baggins," said the Queen.

"It fills our hearts with joy to see you, dear one." Aragorn said.

While she was still embracing the King, she saw the face she was the happiest to see.

"Eldarion!" She shouted as she squirmed like a child to be set down. Aragorn laughed.

"Arwen! You're alright!"

They both smiled brightly and ran to see each other. She ran straight into Eldarion's arms as they both laughed loudly. Eldarion spun her around, making her laugh harder, just like he used to do when they were children. They were overjoyed to see each other. Their joy was so great in that moment that it could not be defined in words.

"Oh, Arwen! I can't believe it's you!" Eldarion said, still embracing her, "I have missed you so much! Look how you've grown!"

"I have missed you too, Eldarion." She kissed him on the cheek, then she observed, "You've changed since I last saw you too."

Eldarion had become a full-grown man in the years of Arwen's absence. He was quite tall, about the same stature as his father, but had handsome features all his own. Fair blue eyes, long brown hair, and rough but gentle hands. His smile was quite radiant in that moment, because he had such joy in his heart at being reunited with his best friend.

After she had greeted everyone, Aragorn said to everyone, "My dear friends, now it is time for Arwen to learn how she will change all Middle-earth."

He led Arwen by the hand to the porch of the house that once belonged to Lord Elrond. It was where the Council of Elrond convened over thirty years before. Now, there were only thirteen people that were here to participate in this meeting, but this meeting would discuss matters that would once again change all Middle-earth.

Once everyone was seated, Legolas stood up. "My dear friends, those of you who are present today are about to take part in the fulfillment of an ancient prophecy."

"This prophecy," Aragorn continued as he stood up, "tells of a Ring that has existed since the beginning of time as we know it. This Ring is simply known as the _Korma en Heru_, or in the Common Tongue the True Ring of Power, because it was first of all the rings and meant to be the only Ring of Power. It was the Ring that has always been destined with the power to rule Middle-earth when in the hands of the one to be called _Heru en e Korma,_ known in the common tongue as the Ruler of the Ring. When given to the prophesied one, they will destroy the ancient land of Mordor and eventually bring Middle-earth to eternal peace."

"This prophecy," Legolas went on, "tells of both Bilbo and Frodo, but it was mostly concerning Arwen's part in this tale. It is said that when the one who made himself the Lord of the Ring fell, the True Ring would be sought out and discovered in the heart of Mordor, near Mount Doom itself, by the child of the one who destroyed his Ring of Power. Then this child, the daughter of the Ring-bearer would find the one who was destined to rule Middle-earth."

"Did Sauron know of this prophecy, and this other ring?" Gimli asked

"He did," Aragorn replied, "but he did not believe. He laughed when he heard the prophecy for himself. He wondered how a halfling, male or female, could ever accomplish such great feats. He did search for the True Ring, but he never found it. He never knew it was hidden under the Mountain of Fire. When he did not succeed at his quest, he tried to fulfill the prophecy of his own right, by forging his own Ring of Power. In his lust for power, he became the one that was destined to fail. In accordance with the prophecy, when Frodo destroyed the One Ring and fire burst forth from Mount Doom, the True Ring came forth from under its depths. Now, it rests near the mountain, watching for the daughter of the Ring-bearer to retrieve it."

Arwen stood up and asked, "Then what must I do?"

Aragorn smiled, knowing that she was more than ready for the task that was set before her. He went down on one knee in front of her, put his hands on her shoulders, and said, "Arwen Palin Baggins, you must journey to the land of Mordor, find _Korma en Heru_, and then find _Heru en e Korma_, the one destined to bring Middle-earth to peace."

Arwen smiled at Aragorn, and after a moment of contemplation, said, "My _Ada_ was chosen to destroy a Ring, and now I have been chosen to find a Ring. I know that this is my task and mine alone, but I would enjoy the company." She called out the names of those who had gathered together to join her. "King Aragorn, Legolas, Queen Arwen, Belthil, Eldarion, Gimli, Meriadoc, Peregrin, Faramir, Samwise, Goldilocks, and Rosie; come and follow me. Come with me on this great quest!"

Each one stood behind her as she called out their name. She smiled as she was surrounded by those that loved her most, knowing that they would be ever-loyal to her. She declared, "It is settled then! We will soon leave on a journey that will forever change Middle-earth! Let us do our part to bringing Middle-earth to peace!"

They all let out a shout and began a joyous celebration of their journey together. Eldarion picked Arwen up, put her on his shoulders, and she laughed as her young hobbits friends danced around them with joy. She began to sing her Uncle Bilbo's song about the road going on, but after she sang all the verse she knew, she sang another verse not yet written that came to her heart.

_The Road goes ever on and on  
>Down the path and around the bend<br>And though the journey may be long  
>The road, we must follow it to the end<br>For we a journey new begin  
>As many who have gone before<br>We shall look to the hope therein,  
>When darkness and doubt will be no more<br>_

Soon after she began, everyone started to join her in singing her new verse again and again. They spent that afternoon, singing and rejoicing with each other about the peace that was soon to come. None of them knew the importance of the part they were about to play in this great plan, but they all sensed they were blessed to be a part of it.

Arwen was the happiest of them all. She had never felt so important in her entire life. She never felt that she was of much value to the world, because of the way that she had been mistreated by those around her. Now, she was going to help save all of Middle-earth. She almost felt unworthy of such an honor, but she was grateful for her opportunity to make a difference.

Arwen and Eldarion spent some time together alone that evening. Arwen proceeded to tell Eldarion all about her years in the Shire.

"Hobbiton is so peaceful and slow-going. No one really has anywhere to go or much to get done. Only Sam, Uncle Merry, Uncle Pippin, and few others seem to know the value of working diligently aside from their own personal business. The country-side is so beautiful and peaceful! I wish you could see it for yourself."

"It sounds quite beautiful," Eldarion replied, "and it sounds like you really like it there."

"I do…"

"But?" Eldarion could tell that she was bothered by something about it.

"I thought that I would escape criticism and distain among my own people, but I was wrong."

"Wait, are you telling me that you were mocked the same way they mocked you in the White City?"

"Very must so. They made fun of me because I acted too much like the Big Folk. They all thought that Sam made up the story about my father's marriage to save him from embarrassment, so I was also insulted for that. Some called me rude and inappropriate names. I even started going my by mother's hobbit name, Mira, because they were mocking my Elvish name."

"I'm so sorry, Arwen. I had no idea. I had hoped that you would not face that among your own people."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault that I can never fit in."

"Arwen, you don't need to fit in. You don't need a hobbit or a man to tell you what you already know. You are very bright, loyal, and loving. Those close to you love you because they know you are wonderful on the inside, and that's what really matters."

Arwen smiled and said, "You are so good at encouraging others. That will be a useful skill when you are king."

Eldarion looked down at his feet when she mentioned being king.

"Eldarion, do you still doubt that you will be a good king someday?"

Eldarion didn't answer.

"Eldarion, you _will_ be a great king. Don't doubt yourself. I know I never will."

Eldarion looked at her and smiled, "You are a wonderful friend and I have missed you."

Arwen smiled back and threw her arms around Eldarion's neck. "I have missed you as well. I'm glad we're together again."

Eldarion embraced her back and said, "Me too."

That night, Arwen sat out on the balcony of her room, deep in her thoughts. She thought about the journeys of her _Ada_ and Uncle Bilbo, and how they were brought to the end of their strength and courage. She wondered how she could do any valiant deed that would surpass their roles in saving Middle-earth. This began to make her miss her _Ada_, because she wished he could be there to give advice and comfort.

While she was deep in thought, Aragorn entered the room and gave her a package of paper. "Your father wanted you to have this before you left on your journey," he said as he walked away. On top of this package, there was a note addressed to her. She quickly opened it and it read,

_My dearest Arwen, _

_This is something that I know will be of great help to you.  
>I know that you will face danger and great hardship,<br>but do not lose hope. I know that you can accomplish  
>everything that you must do.<em>

_Love from your father,__  
><em>_Frodo Baggins_

She had never been so encouraged and excited by a letter in all her life. She opened the package to find her _Ada_'s sword Sting. She was so overjoyed by this precious gift, remembering all the victories that were achieved with this sword, both for her _Ada_ and her Uncle Bilbo. She felt their presence and encouragement with this gift, which was a great comfort. She crawled into her bed, clung to the gem that she wore around her neck and whispered, "I love you, _Ada_."

"I love you too, Arwen," she faintly heard her father whisper back.


	7. Ch 6 The Journey Continues

**Chapter 6**

**The Journey Continues****  
><strong>

Arwen and her company rested for two weeks in Rivendell, giving Arwen's arm time to heal. When her bandage was removed, there was a scar the entire length of her forearm, but she was no longer in pain, so King Elessar and Lady Arwen believed she was ready to travel. They decided to leave the next morning. The night before their departure, the young hobbits talked about what their journey would be like.

"Papa says that it's exciting to see so many different places as you travel," Faramir explained, "and that they all look different than the Shire!"

"It will be so much fun traveling together!" Goldie exclaimed.

"It's not all going to be fun and games," Arwen said, "for we will have to walk long and far, be on our guard, and remember that we do have a task to be completed. Still, we will hopefully enjoy each other's company when we can."

"Are you scared, Arwen?" Rosie asked, "Are you afraid of what is to come?"

"Yes," she replied, "but I am also excited that I get to be the one that plays such an important part in saving Middle-earth. It is both an honor and a privilege to do this task."

Rosie smiled at her friend and said, "I always knew that you would someday do something for the greater good. You will do great things, Arwen. You'll see."

Arwen smiled as she looked at those surrounding her. "I also find joy in having such loyal friends by my side. I could not ask for greater companionship on this journey."

They all smiled at each other and stood up as they embraced each other as a group. Arwen knew that she was ready to face anything with friends that were steadfast.

The next morning was a beautiful one. The dawn that morning seemed to bring with it a new hope, a hope of the peace that was soon to come. _What a perfect day to start our journey_, Arwen thought to herself. She walked out into the courtyard that morning with peace and assurance, and her sword Sting tried to her waist.

Shortly after the sun had risen, they set out on horseback. King Aragorn and Queen Arwen lead the company on the first horse, then Arwen on her own horse, then Legolas and Gimli, then Eldarion and Belthil, then Sam and Goldie, then Merry and Rosie, and last, Pippin and Faramir.

Shortly after they had set out, Faramir asked his father, "Papa, why does Arwen get a horse all to herself?"

"For one thing, she's a very skilled rider," Pippin explained, "and so much depends on her in this journey, I guess that it's supposed to be a way to honor all that she will have to do."

"What is she doing that is so different? Anyone can go and find a lost ring!"

"Don't you talk like that, Faramir! You know better than that, and Arwen's one of your best friends!"

He was rather embarrassed to be corrected. "I'm sorry Papa, but I would still want to know."

"I'm not completely sure myself. Only time will show us how important her task shall be, but for now you should simply feel honored to be a part of it. You need to realize that Arwen will have to face a lot to complete this task. We are here to encourage her when she needs it most."

"I will be there for her, Papa. I promise."

Pippin smiled at his son. "That's my boy."

Faramir still did not completely understand what his father meant, but he figured that his father was right about time revealing the importance of Arwen's task.

They traveled on horseback for a fortnight with no significant difficulty. They enjoyed this part of journey, getting to know each other while traveling on the road. They would converse as they traveled during the day and when they camped at night about each other. Everyone enjoyed one another's company. As they continued to travel, there was one day that Arwen asked to ride with Eldarion in Belthil's place so they could talk more. They talked about many things that day, but Arwen was to discover something that she did not expect.

"They built a few more turrets on the city's outmost wall," Eldarion explained, "so that they could hang larger banners. They now play the trumpet calls from there as well. Beyond that, it has not changed much in outward appearance."

"Did they build anything near the garden of the outer wall of the High Court?"

Eldarion had to think to remember, but then replied, "I don't think so."

A smile spread across Arwen's face as reminisced. "We have such grand adventures in that garden, pretending that we were in the Fellowship of the Ring, or with my Uncle Bilbo on his journey, or with your father during his days as a Ranger."

Eldarion slightly smiled at the memories as well. "We did have good memories in that garden, didn't we?" He paused, and confessed, "To be honest, I have not even been in that garden since the night I gave you the gem from your father."

Arwen was totally surprised. "Why? You loved that garden! You spent more time there then I did!"

He sighed, hesitating to answer, but finally replying, "There were too many memories."

"Of what?" she was even more confused.

He paused, hesitating again to answer. He finally replied, "That you weren't with me."

She knew that he missed her, but not that much. She didn't completely understand why, but she chose not to press further about it in that moment. She simply held his hand as they continued their ride.

The company continued to travel until they reached the Misty Mountains. At this point, they knew that could no longer travel on horseback, and they began to debate about how to proceed.

"Do you think that it would be safe to travel though the Gap of Rohan this time?" Samwise asked that night as the company sat around the fire.

"No!" Arwen exclaimed, "If the orcs are coming out of hiding, they will probably frequent the places they inhabited during the War of the Ring."

"I agree," Legolas confirmed, "I had sensed it as well."

"Well, what did you do when you traveled with Mr. Frodo?" Goldie asked.

"We passed through the Mines of Moria," answered Aragorn, "but that passage was sealed off behind us."

"I believe that there is another gate to Moria," Gimli said, "I do not think it would not be difficult to find."

"No, Gimli," Aragorn objected sternly, "Do you not remember what happened last time? We had a number of very narrow escapes and ultimately lost one of our own in Moria. We will be in just as great of danger in the mines as we will be out here. We also have no way to find this gate."

"I know where it is," Arwen interjected.

"You do?" Everyone around the fire said in unison as they looked at her in surprise.

"I spent much time in the White City and in Bag End studying maps of the places Uncle Bilbo and _Ada_ went. It is not far from where Uncle Gimli found Mama. I can lead us to the other gate. Besides, I know that we want to avoid the orcs, but I believe that we will have better fortune facing the goblins in the mines than orcs in the open valley. The goblins are not the ones pursuing me."

"Very well then," Aragorn replied, "You will take us to the gate."

"Now?"

"Yes, now! While we have the cover of darkness! Go!"

The company worked swiftly to remove all traces of their presence from their current location. They carefully released their horses and then left for the mines. She led them in a small valley between two mountains. They proceeded through this valley until they reached a small grove of trees near one of mountains.

Gimli looked at a nearby tree and told Arwen, "This is where we found Palin all those years ago. I still remember that day. It is strange that we should return to this place."

"That means were going in the right direction! Come on!" Arwen motioned for everyone to keep following her.

They came to a tunnel in the mountain that, after some distance, brought the company to a great stone door, but they were unsure of how to open it. After looking at the door carefully, Arwen placed her hand center of the door, and almost without thinking, she shouted out "_Panta tangwa Ramen`ondo!_" Immediately, the door was opened straight into the Mines of Moria.

"How did you do that?" Faramir asked, stunned at the magic he just witnessed.

"_Dina!_ Be silent!" Arwen whispered, "For who knows what evil still lingers here. It's only a two day journey to the other side from here, but we still must move swiftly."

"Let us move quickly and quietly," Aragorn motioned for everyone to go through the entrance.

Pippin whispered to his son, "You will see soon enough that there is more to Arwen than meets the eye, just like her father."

They moved through the caves quickly that night. They traveled until the young hobbits were too tried to travel further. They found themselves settling in hall twenty-one for period of rest. It was already well into the morning, but they could not tell in the depths of the mines. It was very difficult to settle down, even in their tiredness. Dark, damp, and cold this place was, and there was a fear shared by all that something was not right.

"Evil is present here, Aragorn," Legolas warned, "I do not like this."

"I know," Aragorn sighed, "but Arwen is right. We have a better chance of facing what lies in here. It's better for her safety for us to be here."

"_Ada_," Eldarion intruded, "Do you think that we will really come upon any orcs?"

"_That_ would be the situation that we are trying to avoid," Aragorn replied.

"But if we do come across any," Gimli continued, "my axe is at hand at all times."

"And my quiver is full," Legolas added.

"That is an excellent point, my son," Aragorn concluded, putting his hand on his son's shoulder, "It is essential that we are prepared and alert for whatever comes."

"I heartily agree with you, _Ada_. If I come across any, I will be ready!"

Aragorn laughed and said, "That's my son!"

"Well, it would be best for everyone to rest," Legolas advised, "_Quel du ar` Quel esta_." 1

Arwen watched from a distance as the King and Queen Arwen bided their children good night. A tear ran slowly but surely down her cheek, remembering that her mother and father never had the opportunity to tell her how much they loved her and kiss her on the cheek. It always made her miss her parents when she watched anyone do this. It did not take long for the King to notice her tears.

"Arwen?" Aragorn called to her as he approached, "what is the matter, child?"

"_Ada_ was never able to kiss me good night," She sighed.

Aragorn knelt by her side. He had seen her grieved about this before, but not since she was very young. "Your father loves you dearly, my child. He prizes you more than anything in this world. It broke his heart to leave you behind. I know that it may seem like forever before you shall join him, but do not lose hope, my child."

"The day I shall be joined to him seems so elusive, I don't know if it will ever come." Tears beginning to run down her face and she confessed, "Now, I am starting on this great journey and I am so scared of what is to come. What do I really have to put my hope in during this great journey when there is so much evil set against me?"

"The good in this world," Samwise, who had been listening the whole time, responded, "It worth fighting for, and for that reason you cannot give up." Then, he sang a song that once again came upon his heart in a time of confusion:

_In the western lands beneath the Sun  
>the flowers may rise in Spring<br>the trees may bud, the waters run  
>the merry finches sing<br>or there maybe 'tis cloudless night  
>and swaying beeches bear<br>the Elven-stars as jewels white  
>amid their branching hair.<em>

_Though here at a journey's end I lie  
>in Darkness buried deep<br>beyond all towers strong and high  
>beyond all mountains steep<br>above all shadows rides the Sun  
>and the Stars forever dwell:<br>I will not say the Day is done  
>nor bid the Stars farewell.<br>_

Sam took Arwen in his arms and held her close, as he had done several times when Arwen first arrived in the Shire. "I sang this song in one of the strongholds in Mordor," he explained, "for I feared that our quest was to be in vain, for your father had been taken captive. Just when I thought there was no hope of safely finding him, I was able to find him because I did not give up hope and my song led me to him. The stories of those who did not lose hope are the ones worth telling, and I know that you have such a hope in your heart that it can withstand the darkness of this world, just like your father."

Arwen sat between the King and Samwise. She rested her head on Sam's shoulder and he sang the song over and over until she finally fell asleep.

She and the rest of the company slept through the whole day. When she awoke, her head was on Sam's shoulder and everyone was asleep, except for Legolas. His ear was up against the wall, carefully listening. She sat up quickly, knowing something was amiss. Arwen reached for String and found it to be glowing blue. Arwen was very panicked, but knew what she had to do.

They awoke everyone and left the hall as quickly as they could. They raced until they reached a room with five tunnels branching from it. Aragorn and Legolas recognized it as the room they were attacked in as Frodo's company. Then they noticed what left of Balin's tomb as they drew their weapons and braced themselves for battle. Arwen hid Goldie and Rosie down one of the hallways as Legolas and Aragorn barred the door. Before long, the room was swarming with orcs and the company fought with skill. When Arwen returned from hiding the girls, they were almost overwhelmed until Arwen jumped upon a high ledge and took several arrows out of her quiver. Suddenly, four orcs drop dead and their fortune in battle began to change. The company fought long and hard until all the orcs that had come upon them had been killed or escaped.

They ran out as fast as they could, trying to escape as quickly as possible. They continued to run, amid the chaos of flying arrows and shouting of the orcs. When they made it outside, Aragorn only counted eleven.

"Who's missing?" Aragorn asked

"Arwen! Rosie!" Goldie screamed

Everyone turned back to the doorway to see why Goldie screamed. Rosie was carrying Arwen on her back. Arwen was crying in pain because her right ankle had been pierced by an arrow. Eldarion ran over to Rosie and picked up Arwen to take her to the King and Queen.

Rosie explained out of breath, "We were climbing up the stairs in front of the doorway, when suddenly I heard Arwen screaming behind me. The moment that I saw her fall, I pulled her onto my back, and I ran as fast as I could."

Rosie's proud father embraced his tried heroic daughter as Aragorn went to remove the arrow from Arwen's ankle. She was in great pain, greater pain than she experienced with her arm. This was a very serious injury for Arwen, not only because of the severity of her pain, but because she had both of her ankles injured as a child because of Hallas and his friends, so her feet had always been very weak and she still had a slight limp in the foot that was now injured again.

When they removed the arrow, they had to stuff Arwen's mouth with a leather pouch so she wouldn't scream loud enough to make them aware of their presence. She was panting and sweating until they finally got it out. The Queen did her best to bind the wound quickly so that they could keep on traveling. Eldarion picked her up like an infant and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

It was late afternoon when they left the mines. They wanted to reach the woods of Lothlorien by nightfall. They were all worried about Arwen, who was panting and gnashing her teeth in pain. It would occasionally pain her so much that she would cry out in pain and tighten her grip on Eldarion's neck. When she did so, he would hold her head to his chest and tell her, "Hold on, Arwen! You're going to be alright." Even while he trying to consul her in her pain, she could tell that even Eldarion didn't know if she was going to be alright. Eventually, she was so overwhelmed by pain that she fainted in his arms.

1 Good night and rest well


	8. Ch 7 Chosen

**Chapter 7****  
>Chosen<strong>**  
><strong> 

Arwen slowly open her eyes, and saw at the starry sky overhead. When she noticed the trees around her, she realized that she was in Caras Galadhon. She was in lesser pain and her ankle was properly mended. She looked over to her side to find Eldarion, watching over her just as he had been at the last moment she remembered. Arwen then remembered that he was also right beside her when she was in the House of Healing after she injured her ankles all those years ago. Eldarion even helped her learn to walk with her limp, so it was no surprise that he would be by her side now.

Eldarion grabbed her hand and smiled. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Much better than I was. Where is the King?"

"He's in Edoras with the Queen. Just as we were about to enter the forest, a Rohirrim messenger rode up to us and said that King Eomer requested his presence in the Edoras as soon as possible. They were fearful to leave you behind, but Belthil and I assured them that we could take care of you. Legolas and I will lead everyone to Edoras when you are better."

"I'm glad he did not stay behind on my account. I would not want to hinder the King from important matters of state."

Eldarion smiled at her selfless heart. "You have great strength in you, Arwen. You have endured much on this journey, more than I have my whole lifetime."

"I know that if you were ever tested in the same way, you would find such strength. Besides, I've endured worse pain than this, in here." She put her hand over her heart.

Eldarion looked shocked and asked, "What do you mean?"

She paused for a long moment before answering, "The pain of…rejection."

"What?" He was quite puzzled.

"My whole life, I have been rejected by those around me, no matter what place I have called home. I have never lived somewhere I truly belonged."

He asked, "Have you honestly been miserable all this time?"

She nodded and replied, "I have always felt out of place, Eldarion. It hurts that no one has been able to accept me for who I am." Tears began to flow from her eyes.

She could see in his eyes that he was both sad for her pain and mad at those that caused her that pain. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Arwen, hear this now: no matter what value your kin or Men place on you, the people here will never reject you, no matter where life takes you and what task you must complete. It's with the ones you love and those that love you that you find the place where you belong, not with those that do nothing but tear you down. I hope that you do not let anyone's reckless words hurt you and define who you are." He placed his hands on both sides of her face to wipe her tears away and continued, "I will never reject you, and I hope that you never forget that I will be there for you."

Arwen motioned for Eldarion to come over to her, because she was unable to sit up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him on the cheek. "I know. I've always be able to rely on you and always will." He kissed her on the top of the head.

They stayed in the forest for a week, in order to give Arwen's ankle time to heal. The recovery from this injury was difficult, because of her ankle injuries she had as a child. She had never completed healed from those injuries, and she began to realize that this injury worsen the condition that she already had with her feet. She had to walk with sticks carved into crutches at first. Even after this, she returned to walking with a limp that was worse than the one she had before. Even through it all, Eldarion helped her endure the pain and learn to walk again, just as he had done many years ago.

Despite her painful recovery, Arwen was at peace in these woods in a way that was almost surreal, as it was for everyone else. During this time, the young hobbits spent time learning more about what the first fellowship did on their journey, hearing stories from their fathers. Arwen told Rosie, Goldie, and Faramir the stories of Frodo in great detail, more detail than even their fathers had told them and they knew the rest of their journey would take great courage and strength. The fellowship continued to grow deeper in their friendship as they tried to learn more about each other. Because of this desire to have a mutual understanding of each other, their fellowship grew more steadfast. After a week of great fellowship had passed, they decided they would travel up the Andurin River. That afternoon, Legolas asked to speak with Arwen along.

Legolas said, "Arwen, there is an important decision that you must soon make, if we are to stay together, or if you will go fulfill your quest on your own."

Arwen, catch off guard by this suggestion, stood up and shouted, "What? How am I supposed to make a decision like that, Legolas? Everyone in this company is ever-loyal to me and would go with me to death, but I also wish that they do not have to go through everything that I have to endure. I don't know how to choose!" She sat back down and buried her face in her hands.

"This decision is entirely your own," Legolas responded, "You must use your own discernment. This is difficult decision I know, but I think if you seek the right kind of wisdom, the answer will soon become clear."

Arwen went off alone to think about what to do. She knew Legolas was right about seeking out the right wisdom. But who would she consider to have that kind of wisdom? The wisest people she knew lived in the Land of the Valor. After thinking about where they were, she had an idea. She waited until everyone was asleep that night. Then, she left in search of what she believed to be the solution to all her problems – the Mirror of Galadriel. However, she was in for quite a shock.

She found the mirror, and even as she approached it, she had a sense that she was not going to like what she would see. When she looked down into the mirror, she saw a great battle in the White City. She was fighting dressed as a soldier of Gondor. Then she saw herself in a brace of torture, being whipping by orcs. Then, she was in the cleft of the highest wall of Minas Tirth, and most of the people were shouting, "Do away with the halfling!" Finally, she saw herself at the foot of the White Tree – dead, with a fatal wound in her side.

Arwen fell to the ground and wept bitterly. This was all to be in vain! It pained her to think that this journey she and her companions made was to be fruitless. She fell on her back, mourning her fate. "Why me? I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" she cried over and over. The stars overhead were beautiful that night, but she could not tell, because her tears kept her from seeing them.

After she had been weeping for a long while, she stood up and looked into the mirror again. This time, she saw the face of Galadriel herself, who said to her, "Arwen Baggins, this is what will come to pass, regardless of the decision you make. You must use your own discernment, but now, you know what is come. Choose your path wisely, dear one." Then, as the image of the Lady of Light faded, she saw her father and Gandalf who were smoking their pipes in front of a fireplace in a comfortable house, much like Bag End. She could hear their conversation.

"I miss my little Arwen so much, Gandalf." Frodo sighed, staring distantly into the fire, and said "I just wish I could be there for her."

Gandalf took his pipe out of his mouth and asked, "Is there counsel you would offer her?"

"Well, yes. I would tell her that when I was in her place, it was hard for me to accept that the quest would probably claim my life. In the end, I knew that someone had to give up what is most beloved and possibly even lose it so that others could have it for themselves, even if it meant life itself. I found that it is worth the pain and sacrifice if it means that no one will have to suffer the same way that you did, and that is what is needed when things are in danger.

"I also wish I could help her see the importance of companionship. I now see that if I had not had my dear Sam, I would not have been able to fulfill my task. He gave me strength when I had none and encouragement when all hope had faded. I hope that she understands that friends are what one needs the most when life gets to its most difficult point and when you have friends that are loyal, you need to hold onto them during those hard times."

Then, the image faded and all that she could see in the mirror was the reflection of her tear-stained face and the stars overhead. As she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, she wondered why everyone saw in her a valiant hobbit that would save Middle-earth, when all she saw was a frightened halfling who was going to die for a lost cause. She felt that the reflection that she saw didn't match what everyone else saw in her. Then, she began to weep again, thus ruining the reflection in the mirror.

She went out to think and found herself upon a hill just outside of Caras Galadhon, where she found the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. The _elanor _and _niphredil_ that ever bloom on that hillside were beautiful indeed. She thought that she would never see anything so beautiful again. As she looked out from this hill, she began to hear whispers of those from ages past calling out to her, crying out for the peace that the new ruler of Middle-earth was long prophesied to bring. She knew that by doing her part, she would help bring about that peace, and that would be the fulfillment of her task. She had heard her father explain what it means to give up oneself for the sake of others, and she now knew that this was her part in the greater tale. It was not the part she had imagined for herself, but she knew that it was worth the price if others would not suffer because of her sacrifice.

As she tried to sleep that night, she thought about the pains of death and about what her father said. She knew now more than ever than she needed her friends to be with her, especially in her darkest hour.

The next morning, they set out down the Great River using boats that were left behind for weary travelers. Arwen had a lot of time to think about everything she found out while they traveled, for they were quiet on the River for fear of being heard by the orcs. She was still confused about what to do, but she did not tell anyone about her thoughts. After seven days, they took camp at Parth Galen and Arwen went a short way from the camp to be alone. After a while, Rosie found Arwen sitting on the ledge above the deep river.

"Arwen," Rosie asked, "what is the matter? You have been awfully quiet the last several days."

"There is just so much on my mind and heart right now," Arwen replied as Rosie sat down next to her, "This quest is bound to become even more treacherous, and I am already weary."

Rosie meant to give words of comfort, but just as she was completely seated, she slipped off the edge and she fell into the icy cold water below.

"ROSIE!" Arwen shouted. Arwen was quite frightened, for she knew that Rosie like most other hobbits could not swim. Arwen was not the best of swimmers herself, and her ankle was still healing. But in that moment, Arwen remembered the sacrifice that Rosie made for her back in Moria, and she knew she should be willing to take a similar risk.

Arwen jumped from the bank into the cold river. She struggled to swim, but she managed to grab Rosie before she fell very deep into the water. When Arwen finally brought her to the surface, Arwen started to scream for help.

"Help! We're sinking! HELP!"

They heard panic from the camp on the shore. There was even more panic when they realized who is was that was in the water.

"ROSIE!" Samwise screamed.

"ARWEN!" Eldarion screamed. Without a second though, he dove into the river to save them. The river was very strong, for even Eldarion had to fight hard against the current. Arwen and Rosie were fighting to stay above the water. Just when Arwen's strength was about to give out and they started to sink, Eldarion grabbed them both and saved them. Legolas threw them a rope and he pulled all three them to shore. All of them coughed and spat on the shore under they were finally able to breathe again.

Eldarion crawled over to the girls and asked, "Are you two alright?"

They nodded as they embraced him from both sides in gratitude for saving their lives. Eldarion carried both of them over to the fire to dry and Belthil wrapped them up in blankets. After they were settled by the fire, Belthil examined Arwen's ankle.

"I think that you should not use your ankle for a few days, for it seems to be swollen again. You are fortunate that you did not cause further injury."

"Why did you try to save me when you could have hurt yourself again, or even drown?" Rosie asked.

"Rosie, you are my best friend and have always been like a sister to me. I would not abandon you in your time of need and I know that same holds true for you. No one among this company would, and that is why I know I cannot part from you, any of you."

"You are not leaving us!" Rosie exclaimed as she embraced her friend.

"As I said, you are all family to me. I want your comfort and companionship during this time."

"Well, it is best that everyone be well-rested tonight," Legolas interjected, "for the next days of travel will be long."

Arwen needed rest. She had been quite restless since she learned of her fate. However, she could not help but wonder if the prophecy specifically mentioned her death. So when she woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Legolas still sitting by the fire, she decided to go and ask what he knew of the prophecy.

"Arwen?" Legolas said, "Why are you awake at this hour?"

"The same reason as you," she replied as she approached on her crutch, "I cannot sleep."

"What is troubling you, little one?" Legolas asked as he gently placed his hand on her back.

"Is it true that…is is true that I will…die?"

The Elf was quite surprised at her new-found knowledge. "Who told you this?"

"The Mirror of Galadriel told me, and I wanted to know if it is mentioned in the prophecy."

"It is foretold in the prophecy." Legolas confirmed. There was a long silence, and then Legolas asked, "Is it a sacrifice that you are willing to make?"

"Yes it is," she replied, "I have resolved to consider it a privilege to lose what is most valued to me so that others may keep it, even though it means life itself. I shall save others from such a fate, so I will consider it an honor. I would give a thousand lives if that was what was needed of me. I know now that this is my part in the greater tale."

Legolas said, "It would fill your father's heart with great joy if he heard you say this."

Arwen took comfort in that, but she was still scared, and asked, "What will happen if my strength doesn't hold till the end?"

"If you set your heart on finishing this task, you shall find the strength of an army."

Arwen smiled, hoping that this prediction was true.

"I know that you have much on your heart and mind right now, but you must try and rest," Legolas insisted.

"I guess you are right. _Quel du, Legolas_." 1

"_Quel esta, elleo_." 2

Arwen embraced him, kissed him, and then returned to her blankets to sleep. Legolas thought to himself, _If only she knew that her part is so much more than she can see_.

As she returned to her place of rest, Arwen wondered why she of all the peoples of Middle-earth was chosen to be the ransom for their transgressions and the price for their peace. Still, she resolved to remember it to be a privilege. She curled up in her blanket and finally had a peaceful sleep.

1 Good night, Legolas

2 Rest well, little one


	9. Ch 8  A World that is Amiss

**Chapter 8****  
>A World That Is Amiss<strong>**  
><strong> 

The next day at dawn, they set out for Edoras, a journey that would take seven days. Because of the injury to her ankle, Arwen had to be carried most of the way. For the first three days, Eldarion and Legolas carried her. She was not a burden, for she was not heavy like most hobbits. When she lived in the house of the King, she ate only as much as a child, only two to three meals a day. Even when she lived among her kin, she still only ate as much as the Big Folk. That was one of the reasons many looked down on her – she embraced the traditions of Men and did not live like her kinfolk.

On the third night of their travels, they set up camp. They were very tried from all the quick-paced travel, especially the young hobbits, who were not used to the terrain or distance traveled without rest. They sat around the fire that night, discussing how long they had been traveling.

"How much longer are we going to be doing this?" Faramir asked holding his foot, "The feet of hobbits were not mean to run cross-country!"

Everyone laughed at his comment. It was quite true that hobbits were not use to running. It was especially difficult for them because they did not wear shoes and were not used to the rough terrain of the open plains.

"Only about four more days, Faramir," Eldarion answered him.

"I know that this part of our journey has been long," Legolas consoled him, "but you must hold out on your strength until we reach Edoras."

"I wish that I did not have to still be carried," Arwen sighed, "for it is keeping us from traveling properly."

"This is not your fault, Arwen," Eldarion insisted, "Don't blame yourself. This part of our journey was bound to be difficult, with or without your injury." This was not the first time this has been discussed in the last few days of their travels. Eldarion wished that Arwen would not blame herself, but he could tell she was out of her normal disposition.

"All the same, I wish that it was not any hindrance to our journey."

Suddenly, out of the darkness, they all heard a great sound off in the distance. The young hobbits were all frightened and embraced each other in fear. As it drew nearer, they realized that the sound was the neigh of the horse. When it finally came near the fire, they saw a white stallion of rare beauty.

Legolas said, "This is none other than Shadowfax, the horse of Gandalf."

Shadowfax instantly attached himself to Arwen, as if he knew Arwen was injured.

"This is strange," commented Eldarion, "I thought Shadowfax responded to no one but Gandalf himself."

"It is remarkable that he has attached himself to her," Legolas added

Arwen petted the horse's nose, and replied, "I'm glad he is here to help us carry our supplies and to carry me. After all, I can be quite a hand full!"

Everyone laughed and she smiled.

The next days of travel were much easier, with less to carry and a ride for Arwen. Rosie, Goldie, and Faramir took turns riding with her, because there was enough room on Shadowfax's back for two hobbits. It almost seemed that the great white horse reenergized their spirits, giving those that walked a new life in their step. It also seemed that they were more content with their travels with Arwen in better comfort.

Four days after they found Shadowfax, they arrived at Edoras. They arrived at the Golden Hall and were warmly welcomed. Aragorn was quick to greet them upon their arrival, and to bring them to King Eomer. The King of the Golden Hall happily greeted those in the company of the King of the West. He was happy to see those who had been in fellowship with the Ring-Bearer, especially Master Merry.

"It brings me great joy to see you all of you again, but there are some of you I do not know. What are your names, young maidens?"

"My name is Rosie Gamgee," she said with a curtsy, "and I am Sam Gamgee's second eldest daughter."

"My name is Goldilocks Gamgee," she said imitating her sister's curtsy, "but everyone calls me Goldie. I'm Sam Gamgee's third eldest daughter."

"How many children do you have, Samwise?" King Eomer asked.

"I have seven sons and six daughters," Sam answered, "My eldest daughter was married just before we left."

"Thirteen children? You must be a very busy father!" Eomer laughed. He moved on to young Faramir, "Now, what is your name, little master?"

"Faramir Took, the son of Peregrin Took, your highness" he attempted a bow with little success, for he tried and nearly fell on his head. His father caught him by the arms before he fell forward. The Gamgee girls giggled to themselves at his failed attempt to bow.

"Do not worry about it," Eomer laughed, patted him on the head, and turned to his father to ask, "Is he your only son?"

"Aye, he is," Pippin replied, putting his hands firmly on his son's shoulders in pride.

"What about you Master Merry? Do you have any children?"

"We have two children, both of which we adopted. My wife and I weren't able to have any of our own, but always wanted to have children. One day, we found a baby girl abandoned in a basket in the middle of the field, and when we were unable to find her parents, we took her in as our own and we named her after your sister. She's seven now, and is as beautiful as a Lady Eowyn herself."

Eomer bellowed a hearty laugh and said, "I'd believe it."

"I also have a son, who goes by the name Rory, after my grandfather Rorimac. He was a child of my late cousin Berilac. Both of his parents passed away within two weeks of his birth. Since we still wanted another child and I had no male heir, we chose to take him in as our son. He is five years old now and he is quite an energetic child to say the least."

"It is most noble of you to take in these children when they had no home. Well done, Master Holdwine."

"Thank you, my lord."

Eomer then he turned to Arwen and said, "Now this one I have met before. Arwen Baggins, how are you little one?"

"I am better than I was," she replied, for she was finally able to walk mostly normal again, "but very weary from our journey."

"I would imagine so," King Eomer said, "but for a short while, may you all forsake your troubles! Please enjoy the feast that has been prepared!"

They came to the Golden Hall and were given the most wonderful meal they had since they left on their journey. They had their fill and were quite content. They were in better comfort than they had been in a long time. As they were eating, a servant delivered a message to King Eomer. This message was of enough concern that he and King Elessar left the table to discuss what this message revealed.

Eomer held up the note in his hand as he said, "I have finally received confirmed reports that some of the orcs have regrouped in the Blackland and are attempting to rebuild some of their fortresses. It was just as we feared."

Aragorn sighed, for he was hoping that they were going to have more time before they regrouped.

"Does anyone know their intent?" Aragorn asked.

"It is very hard to determine," replied Eomer, "It could be assumed that they are seeking revenge, but even that cannot by proven. All that is known is that they will cause chaos all over Middle-earth if they are not stopped."

"What is most difficult to understand is how they are all working together," Aragorn pondered, "They have a difficult time cooperating unless something is motivating them. There has to be something, or someone, driving them to an unknown goal."

"They will make Arwen's journey treacherous," Eomer sighed, being familiar with the prophecy, "And make her fate a painful one."

"This is going to be more difficult than anyone anticipated." Aragorn admitted.

What the Kings did not know is that Arwen was able to hear their whole conversation, but she was unable to listen anymore after the last comments made about her, so she walked away from the table without a word, with tears beginning to weld up in her eyes.

Arwen's heart was greatly troubled by all that was happening. Middle-earth was to be destroyed by the deeds of these evil creatures until she gave up her life to ransom it. She felt the weight of the world was pressing on her. It was happening so fast, she didn't know what to think anymore. _I have an even greater burden to bear than Ada had_, she thought to herself, _for at least he had some hope of completing his task before his time. I have to bear the burden of knowing that I shall die failing to complete my task_.

She walked out of the Golden Hall, all the way to an outpost where she could overlook the surrounding valley. She sat alone for hours, pondering yet again why she had to be the ransom for all Middle-earth, for all the ill-deeds of Men, Elves, Dwarves, and her kin. As the sky grew darker, she noticed that the stars were shining overhead and she began to ponder if her father could see the same stars. She contemplated how much her father loved her, for it may not have seemed that she was very well loved by the one who abandoned her as a newborn infant. She knew that it was necessary to save his life, but it still troubled her often.

"Arwen?" called out the voice of Belthil from behind her, "What are you doing? You have been out here for hours."

"I have been thinking," replied Arwen as she wrapped her arms around her knees, "about many things."

"Like what?" asked Belthil, sitting down beside Arwen.

"Well, there is much on my mind."

"I have the time to listen."

Arwen took a deep breath. She had always been able to talk to Belthil about everything that was troubling her, but now she had to hide the one thing that was troubling her most – death. Finally, she replied, "I know that this may sound ridiculous, but I have been wondering…how much my _Ada_ loves me."

"Really? Why?" Belthil seemed shocked that Arwen would question this.

Arwen then looked Belthil in the eyes and replied, "Well, I never truly felt his love. I never really met him. How am I supposed to know that he loves me?"

"Well, he did make the necessary arrangements for your safety and care before he left over Sea. He also was a caring and selfless person that he risked his life for all the Middle-earth. That has to count for something."

"I guess that's true."

Arwen stood up and looked out at the stars above, and then look at the star that hung about her own neck, and she helped her to see that her father was as the stars above. No matter what, there was no doubt of the stars' existence. Everyone knows that there are there, even when they are not visible. Her father was just the same to her.

"I wonder if _Ada_ was this confused." Arwen said softly.

"What do you mean?" Belthil was yet again puzzled.

Arwen turned back around, sank down the wall, and said "I feel as if it is my fault that everything is amiss. I feel like it's my fault that the orcs are starting to cause havoc once again. I feel like it's my fault that I have been rejected by those around me. I will that such things had not come to pass."

Just as Arwen said this, she suddenly remembered the words that Gandalf had spoken to her father years ago: _So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All that you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you._

After thinking about it for a minute, she declared, "I may not be able to change the past, and I may not be able to change what is soon to pass, but I will do what I can."

Belthil smiled. "I knew that you knew the answers to these questions. Just never lose faith in yourself, the prophecy, or your father's love."

Belthil and Arwen embraced and then Belthil left. Arwen continued to sit and gaze at the stars well into the night. She was beginning to feel the weight of everything that was to come, seeing in her mind the images in the Mirror of Galadriel over and over again, like a bad dream that would not let her mind. It was not until the heard someone's footsteps that she was moved from her thoughts.

"_Mani nae lle umien_?"1 called out Eldarion, "Belthil told me you have been out here since dusk and it's been hours still since she came out to talk to you. Why do you not try to sleep?"

What was she suppose to tell him? What was truly brothering was the thought of death, but she could not tell him. He had more troubles that already burdened his mind. She was also worried that he would offer to give his own live in place of hers. She did not have the heart to tell him, but she still felt overwhelmed by everything that she was facing, so she began to feel the tears rise in her eyes. She tried but could not hold them back and she began to sob.

"I don't know if I can do this, Eldarion!" she cried, "I don't know _how_ I will do this!" She buried her face in her hands.

Eldarion knew she needed his comfort, so he sat down next to her and let her crawl into his lap as she continued to sob. He did not know fully why she was so upset, but he knew that she needed him, so he was willing to be there for her. She continued to cry long and hard, and Eldarion continued to hold her and give her comfort. She finally cried herself asleep in his arms.

1 What have you been doing?


	10. Ch 9 A New Hope

**Chapter 9****  
>A New Hope<strong>**  
><strong> 

When Eldarion realized that she had fallen asleep, he picked her up to put her to bed. When he placed her in the bed, she woke up and grabbed his hand as he tried to walk away. He held her hand and saw that she was still grieved.

"What is on your heart, Arwen?" He whispered as he knelt beside her, "Please tell me."

She sighed and told him, "This journey has burdened my heart with much thought of what lies ahead. I don't know how I will overcome everything that I must."

"Arwen, you are so much more than you can see. I know that will do everything you must do and be everything that you must be. I have faith in you. I hope that you don't lose faith in yourself." He paused, and asked, "Are you sure that this is all that is brothering you?"

She nodded.

Eldarion kissed her on the top of the head and turned to leave, saying, "_Quel du tenna' ento lye omenta._"1

"Wait" Arwen held onto his hand.

He turned back to her. "Yes, Arwen?"

"I did not have a chance to properly thank you for saving us from the river."

"Arwen, it is my honor to protect you, and protect you I will, as long as I am able."

"Thank you, my noble prince."

"Good night, Arwen." He kissed her hand, and walked away.

"Good night, Eldarion."

Eldarion truly did have a heart of gold! His love for her had always been genuine. His friendship was one of the only things she was constantly able to rely on, no matter what burden she carried. With his love, the love of all her friends, and even her father, she now felt she could face whatever lied ahead – even death. However, she was still bothered that she was not able to tell anyone of this great burden she had on her heart. She tried to sleep with all these thoughts on her heart, but true rest was difficult to find.

The next morning, Arwen awoke after the sun had already risen. After she dressed, she went to find Rosie. When she found her, Rosie marched over to Arwen in a huff.

"Arwen?" Rosie called out, "Where were you last night? I couldn't find you anywhere and then you didn't come to bed! I didn't know what happened to you until Eldarion told me he put you in bed!"

"I was out on one of the watch tower," Arwen explained, "I have a lot on my mind and I needed to be alone."

"That doesn't seem like a reason to stay outside till all hours of the night, Arwen! You still should have come back inside!"

"Rosie, why are so upset about this? You are never this mad about anything!"

Rosie took a breath to calm down and replied, "I was very worried when I woke up in the middle of the night and you still weren't there! I went to Belthil, who said that you never came inside after she talked to you, which panicked both of us. She then went to Eldarion and told him that we were worried about you, so that's when he brought you inside. Before that, I was scared to death that something had happened to you!"

"Well, I was quite safe. We are all quite safe within the city, especially in the Golden Hall. Why were you so worried?"

"It was just something Papa said to me."

"What did he say to you?"

"Before we left he told me, 'Don't leave her, Rosie Gamgee!' and I don't mean to! I will stay with you no matter what!"

Arwen smiled, remembering that was the same thing Gandalf had instructed Samwise to do all those years ago. Rosie definitely had a heart as loyal and genuine as her father's, and Arwen was most grateful for her loyalty.

She grabbed her best friend's hand and said, "I know Rosie, but worrying about me every time I leave your sight will not help anyone."

Rosie grinned, and then pretended to be authoritative as she said, "I guess you're right. But you still should have been in bed on time!" She tried to keep a straight face, but started laughing.

Arwen laughed with Rosie at her attempt of sounding stern. They embraced, laughing in a way that greatly raised Arwen's spirits.

That morning, Eldarion told Legolas what happened with Arwen that night. Legolas knew that reason for her fear and confusion, so he decided to tell Aragorn that she knew about the prophecy.

"When did she find out?" The King asked.

"She saw her fate in the Mirror of Galadriel in Lothlorien, which revealed her capture, rejection, and death."

The King sighed and said, "I had hoped she wouldn't find out until later. What happened to her last night?"

"Arwen overheard your conversation with King Eomer, and she was grieved enough that she spent most of the night under the stars. Belthil went to talk to her early in the night but she still did not come inside. Rosie was worried when she awoke last into the night and Arwen had still not come inside, so she and Belthil sent Eldarion out to find her. He found her outside close to dawn and she was so upset that she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Even after this, she did not tell anyone about the prophecy."

"Did she find out about Eldarion?"

"She did not."

This slightly relieved him. "Is she willing?"

"She has accepted her fate with the greatest of humility, but it is still difficult for her to accept the pain that she must endure."

"She is a lot like her father. I will talk to her."

Aragorn went to find Arwen that afternoon and they rode out away from the city so they could speak alone. It was getting cold because the winter winds were upon them, but they were not bothered by them. When they were far enough away from the city, they sat down in the grass. For a moment they were silent, then the King spoke.

"Legolas tells me you learned of your fate and that you overheard my conversation with King Eomer last night."

Arwen sighed and said, "I did."

Aragorn asked, "What is troubling you?"

"I'm wondering why we have to go through all this if I am destined to fail."

He assured her, "You will not fail. You shall find _Korma en e Heru_."

She was surprised and overjoyed by this thought, "I will? That is a great comfort!"

"If you were destined to fail, then it wouldn't be prophesied, would it?"

"I guess not," Arwen sighed and said, "but I do not understand why I was chosen to suffer for the sake of all Middle-earth."

The King put his hand on the hobbit's shoulder and said, "I believe that one of the reasons you were chosen is because you know how to endure suffering. You are familiar with everything your father had to survive, and you have had your own fair share of hardships in your lifetime. You know that by your fate, you will save others from that suffering in days to come. You know it will be difficult, but I have faith that you will find the strength and the courage to face whatever lies ahead of you."

Arwen thought for a moment, then asked "Aragorn, do you think I should tell anyone about my fate?"

"That would be your decision, but do remember that such burdens are easier to bear with a friend."

Arwen embraced Aragorn said, "I have more than one person in my life that has been ever-loyal to me, and for your loyalty, I will always be grateful."

Aragorn kissed her on the cheek and said, "Just remember that you are well-loved, dear one, even to the end of all things."

Arwen embraced him again and said, "I will."

The company had resolved to stay at Edoras until spring of the next year, because they had arrived near the beginning of winter. They spent the time resting from their travels and enjoying each other company. They knew they were getting close to their destination and that they would not have much more of the journey that would be pleasant in its nature. They tried to enjoy these moments with each other, knowing that they were not going to last long.

During this time, the young hobbits made a new friend. About a week after they arrived in the Edoras, King Eomer introduced them to Elfwyn, the daughter of the captain of his guard Deothain. She was only about nine years of age, but she was the same height at the hobbits and was quite fascinated by them, as well as Legolas the elf. She wanted to learn everything she could about them and where they came from. She asked them about the Shire, about the journey of Frodo's company, and the journey they were still on.

"Arwen," Elfwyn asked, "Why are you so determined to success at this quest? You don't even know what you will gain from it in the end!"

Arwen had to think about it for a moment, then she finally had an idea to help her understand. She led Elfwyn out to a place where she could see other children playing in the street and people busy in the streets.

"What do you see, Elfwyn?"

"People going about their lives, as they always have," she observed.

"Exactly. That is the reason I'm doing this quest, so that people may be able to have the lives they have always lived, in freedom and peace. That is enough of a reward in and of itself."

"Oh, I see," Elfwyn understood this very well.

Arwen began to shiver, because the winter winds were coming fast.

"We should probably go back inside."

"Ok, Arwen. Maybe, the elf will let me look at his bow again!"

Arwen turned to look once more upon the people going about their business. She remembered that was the reason she was going to ransom them: to give them a new hope in a life of peace.

1 Good night until next we meet


	11. Ch 10 A Change in Plans

**Chapter 10****  
>A Change in Plans<strong>**  
><strong> 

After about a month of rest, a messenger from the Minas Tirth asked King Elessar to return to the White City with great urgency. He knew that there was not a moment to spare, so he prepared to leave the next day. He also decided that only Arwen would go with him. Not even his wife or children accompanied them.

"I regret having to leave to rest of you behind," he told them, "but I must get there with all urgency, and Shadowfax is the only horse that will be able to get us there with proper haste. The dangers of traveling are great because it is still winter. Arwen must come with me to ride Shadowfax and to ensure her safety. The rest of you will remain here until the earliest possible time for all of you to travel safely."

That night, the younger hobbits were enjoying each other's company for the last time before Arwen's departure. They asked Arwen what it was like in the White City.

"Papa says that all the buildings are as white as snow, and the city can be seen two-day's journey in the distance. Is that true, Arwen?"

"Faramir, we all know that your father can exaggerate quite a bit," Arwen and the Gamgee girls laughed, then she continued, "but there is some truth to that. The buildings are very white, and the city can be seen from far away. It's an amazing sight to see the banner caught in the breeze, calling you home from a long journey."

"When did that happen?" Rosie asked

"Every time we traveled away, we were called back by the playing of silver trumpets and the parade of people that gathered in the streets as we finally returned to the palace. We did not travel often, for the job of being king does not allow Elessar much time for such pleasure, but when we did, we usually came here to the Golden Hall. The only time I ever remember the King traveling outside of the kingdoms of Men is when he went to dwell by Lake Evendim, just before I came to the Shire, and of course on this great quest we are yet experiencing."

"You miss life in the White City, don't you?" Goldie asserted, hearing a sound of longing in her voice.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, it was all that I knew before I came to the Shire, so yes I do miss it. I sometimes miss the luxury of life in the palace and the feeling of security in the protection of King's own house. But, they are things I do not miss, like the jeering I received for my heritage, or my inability to fit in, because I did not belong in the world of Men."

Goldilocks said, "With the way you do things, it sometimes seems like you better belong in the world of Men than among your hobbit kin."

Everyone turned and looked at Goldie, totally surprised, but no one said anything for a long moment.

Arwen nodded and said, "There are many moments where that holds true, but I also feel a greater rejection from Men because I am not one of them."

Rosie said, "I do not understand why people cannot just accept you the way that you are! Do you think that you will ever find a place where you truly belong?"

"Yes I do," Arwen replied, "I know that there is a place where I belong, a place where we all belong. This place transcends race, age, time, and all earthly wisdom. We all long for this place within our hearts amid the pain and tribulations of our lives, and thoughts of this place bring us comfort when our souls become weary from our trials. I know a day will come when I will be able to cast aside all that has burdened me and have life anew in eternal peace, but for now I am bond to a place where people cannot see past simple things like outward appearances. It is a part of living in this world."

"Do you fear going back to that?" Faramir asked.

Arwen wrapped her arms around her knees, rested her chin on her knees, and replied, "A little bit, but at this point I know that I have bigger things to fear."

Before she went to bed that night, she went to bid Eldarion farewell. They gave each other a long embrace, but did not say anything to each other. They both sensed it would not be long before they would see each other, and that their reunion would not be for joyous reasons.

Aragorn and Arwen left at dawn the next morning. They arrived at Minas Tirth four days later, only resting one of the three nights they traveled. It was long trip in the dead of winter, but she took comfort of being safe in the King's arms. When they finally arrived, Arwen found joy in returning to her childhood home. They rode through the city with a small crowd of people gathering as the silver trumpets played from the turrets. She looked around and noticed many of the people whispering amongst themselves when they noticed her, and it did not seem of a very positive nature. She knew that this was bound to happen, so she was not very bothered by it.

When they first arrived in the Count of the White Tree, the King's younger daughters ran to greet their father, for they had not seen him in about six months. He embraced his younger daughters with great joy.

"Look at how you two have grown!" he smiled at he held both of them in an embrace.

"We missed you so much _Ada_!" They said in unison.

As he was greeting his daughters, Belethor, the King's advisor, came out to greet them as well. Belethor was a kindly old man with long white and silver hair, silver beard, and gentle blue eyes. He had great wisdom, was a servant to all, and had been in the King's service as long as Arwen could remember. He was also the caretaker of the throne in King's absence, but did not assume the title of steward. This was because he was the brother of the late steward Denothor, and he had negative connotations associated with this title. He embraced the King heartily, for they had also been good friends for many years. When Belethor turned around, it took him a moment to recognize Arwen because she was older, but when he did he was overjoyed to see her.

"Hello, my dear! Look at how you've grown!" he exclaimed as he picked her up in an embrace, "It is wonderful to see you, Arwen." He kissed her on the cheek.

She kissed him back on his cheek. "It's wonderful to see you too, Belethor" she replied as he set her down. She had truly missed him, for he always been like a grandfather to her.

"Wait, is this Arwen?" The older daughter asked.

"Yes it is," the King replied, "Arwen, I would like you to meet my daughters, Gilraen and Silmarien. Girls, I want to meet Frodo's daughter, Arwen Palin Baggins."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Arwen!" Silmarien exclaimed.

"_Ada_ told us all about you," Gilraen added.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well," Arwen told them. She turned to King and confessed, "I had almost forgotten that you had more children in my absence."

"I discovered that my wife was bearing Gilraen when we returned from bringing you to the Shire. It was a few years after that she gave birth to Silmarien. My daughters are a great joy to me, and restored joy to our house after you left."

Arwen asked, "You were honestly that grieved when I left your house?"

"Indeed," the King replied, "We all were."

"Especially Eldarion," Gilraen added, "He talked about you all the time. He told us so many stories about your adventures as children and how much he missed them."

Arwen was a slight bit taken back by this thought. _Why did Eldarion miss me so much? _She thought to herself. _He had so much to live for to be thinking about me as much as he did._

"Well, why don't we come inside," Belethor turned to the King, "We do have important matters to discuss."

"We do indeed," the King sighed.

The King and Belethor knew they needed to get to the important matters at hand, which by no coincidence involved the orcs that had been rampaging Middle-earth. They allowed Arwen to join them as they discussed the state of affairs in the throne room.

"They have been slowly but surely rallying back to Mordor," Belethor explained, "marching in by the hundreds. More come every day. By now, the numbers of those that dwell within has reached the tens of thousands."

"Have they attempted to rebuild any of their fortresses?" King Elessar asked.

"We believe that they have," Belethor answered, "for they have at least have rebuilt the Black Gate. They have probably at least attempted to rebuild some of their other fortresses."

"Does anyone know of their intentions?" Arwen asked.

"That is difficult to determine," Belethor replied, "They could be seeking revenge for their former masters, but this is unlikely because they are probably do not understand revenge. We have observed that they are working together well, which is unusual for their kind. We are under the suspicion that they have a leader in their numbers."

"A leader?" Aragorn and Arwen said in unison.

"Indeed," Belethor nodded, "for it seems unfeasible that they have been cooperating as they have been without a leader to organize them. It could be another Orc, or possible a human traitor."

"What Man would be evil enough to turn on his kin?" Arwen asked.

"I do not know," Belethor answered, "but this is the best conclusion we have from what our scouts have told us."

"Do we have any idea when they will attack?" the King asked.

"We cannot be certain at this point," Belethor answered, "but they will be ready very soon. That is the reason I called you back to the White City, so that we can make a plan, for the time is near at hand."

Suddenly, the doors of the throne room were thrown open, startling the two Men and the Hobbit. It was Lord Faramir of Ithilen and his wife Eowyn, along with some of Lord Faramir's captains. They all looked very distraught and concerned.

"What is the matter, my friends?" King Elessar asked as he stood up.

"The orcs are moving to attack the White City!" Faramir shouted.


	12. Ch 11  A Fool's Hope

**Chapter 11****  
>A Fool's Hope<strong>**  
><strong> 

Everyone was speechless at what Lord Faramir had just told them. They all thought they were going to have more time before the orcs would target the city itself. They were also fearful about the fact that would now have to defend the city during the cold of winter, which meant that a lot more lives would be a risk.

"How long do you think we have?" Belethor asked after a momentary silence.

"We should be able to hold them back long enough to rally our troops to the city but also give us time to pull back so we can also join you in battle. It will give you six to seven days."

The King knew that there was not a moment to waste. "Belethor, send out messengers to all our troops and to Edoras. We will need all the aid we can acquire."

"Wait a minute," Arwen said as she stood up and started running out of the room, "I have a better idea."

"Arwen, where are you going?" the King asked.

"To light the beacons!" she shouted over her shoulder as she continued to run.

She ran through the city as fast as possible, not even noticing that most of the town people were staring at her, in shock that she had returned to the White City after all these long years. Some remembered the day when she was running through the streets in terror of Hallas and no one, not even the city guards, acknowledged her cries for help. This time, she was not being chased, but she ran with the same sense of urgency as she did all those years ago, but for something even more important.

She climbed up the mountain, as cold as it was from the snow of winter's chill. She lit the first beacon and watched the beacon of Amon Din being lit in the distance. It began the lighting of beacons that alerted the major cities in Gondor as well as Edoras that Gondor needed aid in war. When she returned, the king commended her for her act of courage.

"You have done Gondor and its King a great service," Aragorn praised her, "so I will give whatever request that I am able to grant you in this time of war."

"My heart's most earnest desire is to have peace in this great city again, and the only way I know to ensure this is to request that you allow me to fight in the battle alongside Gondor's soldiers."

"How can I allow you to do such a thing?" the King inquired her, "Any attempt from you to fight in the battle would most certainly lead to your end. They will be seeking you out. They will most certainly recognize you."

"They will not recognize me," Arwen insisted.

"How can you be so sure of this?" Belethor asked.

She sighed, knowing that the time had come to reveal her secret. She closed her eyes, sighed, and let down her hair. The women and female hobbits were the only ones who knew before this moment, because she continued to wear twisted to the crown of her head so no one could tell. Queen Arwen and Belthil discovered this when she was injured, but they honored Arwen's request not to say anything about it until she was ready. She had made sure to sleep between Rosie and Goldie so that they could help her keep her secret. Everyone present was speechless.

Arwen broke the long silence, "I did this before I left the Shire. I knew I would be hunted, but I wanted to ensure my ability to help protect those I love most. So I cut my hair. They will not recognize my hair because it is not as curly as most of my kin. Now I can wear the armor of Gondor and cover my feet with shoes, so I can pass as the son of a Man. Now, my King, may I be granted permission to join your troops in the battle?"

The King smiled at her resolve. "If you truly desire this, I will see that the proper preparations are made. I know that you understand what you are doing. May goodness protect you, dear child."

Arwen and all of Gondor's armed forces spent the next week in preparation for the battle. Troops from all the major cities came to city to help defend their capital. In the city, the King discussed battle strategies with his captains, Belethor, Lord Faramir, and his son Ararion. Meanwhile, the King ordered that a smaller suit if armor be fitted to Arwen. He also requested that special shoes be fitted to her feet. She decided to go by the name Arador in battle as name of a Man, and if anyone discovered her heritage but not her gender, she would go by Anson Buckland, claiming to be Merry's son. She made preparations for herself the best she could, but everything was so uncertain.

Five days after she lit the beacons, she found one of her old childhood trucks with her palace belongings. She did not take it with her to Hobbiton because she knew it was too much to carry. When she opened it, she thought the first thing she would find would be her old toys, but instead there was an old book that she did not recognize on top of everything else. She opened it up and found that it was a journal written by Mirabella Cottontree. This was her mother's diary! Arwen was astounded, for she had never seen it before and did not know that her mother even kept a journal. She immediately started looking for the one thing that she wanted to know more than anything about her mother – what happened with her mother's father. Mira had told only Frodo the extent of the abuse she suffered, so Arwen wanted to know the full story, but she had absolutely no idea what she was about to discover.

It turns out that her father was not her real father after all, but it took her many years to uncover the truth. She was raised by a man who owned a stable in Bree. This man never really loved her and overworked her from a young age. He started forcing her to work in his stable the moment she was able to hold a shovel. She was also forced to work at the Prancing Pony when she was old enough to earn more money. She liked working at the inn more than working in her father's stable, but she tried her hardest to do what she was told. She became close to Butterbur, the inn keeper of the Prancing Pony. One day, she finally worked up enough courage to ask Butterbur if he knew what happened to her parents and Butterbur agreed to tell Mira what he knew.

Mira's birth parents, Mermac and Ruby Cottontree, were respectable hobbits that had made a decent life for themselves. However, one night some drunken Men set fire to the homes of certain hobbits. Mirabella was only an infant, so Ruby hid her in stable a safe distance away when she saw smoke coming from the house. She died trying to save her husband and the Cottontree's house was burned to the ground. When baby Mira was discovered by the owner of the stable, he wanted to kill her. But his hand was stayed by Butterbur himself, who ran when he heard the baby crying. Butterbur told him that he did not need any of the blood that was shed that night to be on his hands. Butterbur's words convinced him and the man reluctantly took Mira in as his own.

Mira was overwhelmed to finally hear the truth, but this truth did not come without consequences. When her father discovered she knew the truth, he became violently impatient with her. At first, he threw objects from around the stable like horse brushes when she wasn't getting her work done fast enough. Then the items he threw got larger, like reins and saddles. He eventually got into the habit of throwing her into the corner of the stable, often without reason. Once she got a black eye, another time a scrap down her entire arm. This continued for over a year, but she was finally brought to her breaking point when he took out his horse whip and used it on her. He beat her so hard that she passed out on the stable floor, where he just left her. When Mira regained her senses, she grabbed her few possessions and ran away, stopping at the inn just long enough to take some food and say goodbye to Butterbur. Then, she left Bree forever.

Arwen was too upset to read anymore after this, overwhelmed by what she just read. She was outraged that her mother was abused without reason. This did explain why Butterbur thought he recognized Arwen while there were in Bree, but she would not have imagined this would be the reason. She tried to figure out the name of the man that raised her mother, but the diary always referred to him as "father," so she was unable to figure it out. She decided that the only person she would tell was Rosie when they arrived, but she did not want to say anything to anyone else at the moment. She knew that the battle was more important, although the information she discovered had more to do with the battle than anyone could have realized.

Later that day, Rohan sent a messenger, telling them that aid would come. This greatly comforted the King to know that he would have reinforcements and that their Company would rejoin them, but he still had many concerns. The biggest of his concerns was that it was unknown to anyone how many orcs were going to be attacking, and they would not be certain until the battle began. They tried to prepare the best they could.

Two days before the battle, Arwen prepared to show the King her suit of armor. Lady Eowyn, her daughter Gleowyn, and some of the maidservants helped her put it on. She was quite nervous, even through the battle was a few days away. Arwen remembered that Lady Eowyn went into battle disguised as a man. She hoped that maybe she could consul her.

"Malady, were you scared to pretend to be a Man?"

"Of course, but my desire to protect and serve my people was greater than my fear."

Gleowyn could tell there was great fear in Arwen, because they knew each other as children. She knelt in front of her, looked her in the eyes, and said with her soft, sweet voice, "I know that with all that you are facing, it is easy to succumb to fear, but you must do your best to choose courage, even when things look darkest. You have great strength and I know that you will overcome all you must."

This made Arwen smile a little. "Thank you, my friend."

Arwen then went to show the King her armor. The King told Arwen that she was to be commander of the defenses on the city's innermost wall with Eldarion assisting her. He warned her to be careful to keep her identity a secret, and then praised her act of courage.

"Arwen," Aragorn proceeded to encourage her, "your determination has given us hope."

"The only hope that I have is a fool's hope," Arwen sighed.

"Don't you share in our hope, Arwen?"

"All hope has departed my heart," she paused, as a tear fell down her face and she turned away from the King's gaze, and then she finished, "_U-chebin estal amin_." 1 She walked away with tears in her eyes, fearful of what was to come. The King sighed, knowing the struggling that was going on in her heart.

1 I have kept no hope for myself


	13. Ch 12 Changed for the Better

**Chapter 12****  
>Changed For the Better<strong>**  
><strong> 

The next evening, the Rohirrim arrived with the rest of Arwen's company. They were happy and encouraged to be reunited, but they knew that the matter at hand was impending, so they did not have time to rejoice at their reunion. They prepared to fight at dusk the next night.

After the Company had settled, Arwen decided to tell all of them about her choice to fight. She led them to the throne room and let done her hair. When everyone saw Arwen's hair, they were stunned. Not even Rosie and Goldie had seen her with her hair down in a long time and they were surprised along with everyone else. Of all those in the Company, Eldarion was the most astonished.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Eldarion asked after everyone else left.

"I didn't want anyone to be worried about me. Besides, my actions were rash and… I was a little…embarrassed."

"Why were you embarrassed?"

Arwen looked down at the floor, paused for a moment before answering, "Because…I'm not…I don't feel…"

"You don't feel what, Arwen?"

"…pretty."

Eldarion was baffled. "Arwen, do you serious think that your beauty is based on your hair? You really think you aren't beautiful without long hair."

Arwen didn't answer and was still staring at the feet.

"Arwen, do you think you're ugly?"

Arwen gasped, looked straight up, and stared at Eldarion, shocked that he was able to see that deeply into her heart. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Arwen, answer me – do you think you're ugly?"

She nodded as a huge tear rolled down her cheek.

"Arwen? _Why_ in the world would you ever think that?"

She voiced quivered as she painfully remembered, "I loved my long hair. It was one of my favorite features about myself. Uncle Gimli said I had hair like my Mama, so it reminded me of her. Now that I no longer have my hair, I don't feel like there is anything attractive about me. It was my only feature that no one ever mocked."

"I still don't understand, Arwen. How could you believe that you're ugly?"

"If you listen to enough people tell you that you are 'cracked' and that you will never find a husband, it becomes more and more difficult to be able to think of that highly of yourself." Big tears fell from her eyes as she said, "If enough people say it, you start to believe it."

He was shocked that her self-esteem was that low and that she believed the lies that had been spoken to her for so long. He got down on his knees in front of her, lifted her downcast face to meet his understanding gaze, and said firmly, "Arwen, hear this now: It's not your any features, not your hair, not your face, and not even your nationality that makes you what you are. Your heart makes you what you are, and your heart shines bright with love and compassion amid the darkness and evil of this world. You are not ugly and you are not 'cracked.' You should not believe that you are."

Arwen smiled slightly. They was a moment of silence as they gazed into each other's eyes, knowing that they would be ever-loyal to each other. Finally, she said, "I'm afraid that even the purest of hearts cannot hide from such eminent danger."

"If danger is eminent, then why are you going into battle, where the danger is the greatest?"

"Eldarion, you know full well that I cannot sit on my hands idly, let this city be attacked on my account, and do nothing about it! It would not be right! It is my honor to defend the White City and its people."

"Even after all they have done to you? You are still willing to defend them?"

"Yes," she answered resolutely, "even after everything they have done to me."

_Even after learning about what they are about to do to me, I am still willing to protect them_, she thought to herself.

He grabbed her shoulders and said, "But I fear for your safety. I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen to you."

She wished she could assure him that nothing would happen, but she could not. She said, "Let me worry for myself, Eldarion. I know what I'm doing…I know how to handle myself on the battlefield."

Eldarion sighed before replying, "I know, but I'm still fearful. I don't know what I would do if I saw those orcs lay a hand on you." He looked down at the floor and looked back up slowly, with tears falling from his eyes. "You mean so much to me, Arwen. I just want to keep you safe."

Arwen was caught off-guard by his emotions, but she assured him, "You mean a lot to me too, Eldarion. I hope that you will remember that I will always be with you, no matter what."

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Arwen jumped into Eldarion's arms to embrace him. They held this embrace for a long time, feeling that they longer they held each other, the more their fear and anxiety faded away. She knew his heart was full of the most genuine love and concern for her, but she also feared this concern could cloud his judgment. _I hope that he does not get harmed when they take me away_, she thought to herself, _I don't want to see him hurt either._ She held onto him just a little while longer, feeling safe in his embrace.

Knowing that this would be the last time she would be with them, she spent most of that night with her hobbits friends. She did not want to waste a second with them, because she knew that any moment with them could be the last. She tried her best to have an enjoyable time with them, despite all that she had on her mind.

"Faramir, you really fell off a horse on the steps to the Golden Hall?" Arwen laughed with the Gamgee girls. "What were you doing riding a horse that far into the city?"

Faramir looked down as he repeated the details, because his face was turning red. "I was practicing my riding because I'm not that good at riding the big horses alone, but I lost control and he rode toward the hall on his own. When some of the soldiers tried to help me, the horse reared and I fell off. It's a good thing Papa and Uncle Merry were nearby, for I got kind of scared of the soldiers and all the fuss they were making."

The girls continued to laugh, but eventually he joined in.

"Sorry I missed it," Arwen added when they finally calmed down.

"Arwen, are you scared about the battle?" Faramir asked.

Arwen paused, trying to find the right words before she replied, "Of course, but I know that protecting those I love and the people of this great city is more important than my fear."

"I wish I could be as brave as you, Arwen!" Goldie said in admiration.

Arwen smiled slightly, but did not properly reply. She did not feel very brave at that moment, because she was frightened about what she knew was to come.

Arwen met Rosie's eyes and Arwen could tell that Rosie sensed something was wrong. Arwen wondered if she should tell Rosie about the prophecy. She did not want Rosie to bear such a burden, but she did not want to keep such a huge burden to herself. She remembered that the King told her these kinds of burdens that are meant to be carried with a friend. Still, Arwen hesitated the whole night to confess her burden.

After Goldie and Faramir when to bed, Arwen spent the later part of the night alone with Rosie. After they had dressed for bed, Arwen told Rosie the information she discovered about her mother.

"That's terrible!" Rosie exclaimed when Arwen had finished. The girls had often talked about what they thought had gone on during her mother's childhood, but they could have never imagined this.

"I know," Arwen sighed, "I can't believe that it went on for so long. If this had not come about, my real grandparents would still be alive, Mama would have met _Ada_ in Bree on his journey, and…" she paused and then continued, "and I think it may have been because of this abuse that Mama did not survive giving birth to me. Her diary said that she did not think she would ever be able to have children because of all the injuries she suffered from his abuse, so she was quite surprised when she did conceive. She had complications the whole pregnancy, but the trip from Erebor to the Grey Havens, even on horseback, was too much for her. Maybe, if things had been different, she might still be here."

"You honestly think that your mother would still be alive if this hadn't happened?" Rosie asked, almost puzzled at this thought.

"I don't know, and I will probably never know for sure, but I wish I did."

"I have a feeling that your mother's death was one of many things the prophecy foretells," Rosie predicted, "so I honestly don't think it could have been prevented."

At the mention of the prophecy, Arwen stood up from the bed they were sitting on, and walked out the balcony. She felt that Rosie needed to know, because she wanted to say goodbye to her best and most loyal friend. She also felt that she could not bear this burden without telling someone else any longer.

After a moment of silence, Rosie followed her and put her hand on Arwen's back. "Arwen, you have been acting really strange lately. You are almost always sad anymore. What's wrong? Please tell me." She spoke in the most sincere voice of concern.

Arwen turned around, grabbed both of Rosie hands, and held them tight. She said with tears in her eyes, "I can no longer hide what is burdening my heart. You are my dearest friend, and you must know the truth."

Her voice trembled; she looked down, and looked back up as tears began to fall. Rosie had fear and confusion in her eyes, not knowing what was frightening her best friend.

Finally, Arwen said, "Rosie… the prophecy…it says that I will…_die_!"

"W-w-what?" Rosie stuttered.

Arwen held Rosie at arm's length and explained amid her crying, "The Mirror of Galadriel revealed to me that I will be taken captive by the orcs in this battle, severely tortured by their foul crafts, rejected by the people of the White City, and fatally wounded. Elessar and Legolas both confirmed that it is so."

"B…but why?" Rosie's lip trembled and tears beginning to weld up in her own eyes.

"To save the White City and all Middle-earth from a terrible fate at the hand of the orcs!"

"This cannot be!" Rosie cried, "I cannot imagine my life without you! This cannot happen!"

"It can," Arwen affirmed with a firmer grip on Rosie's arms, "and it must! I must do this, for the freedom and peace of Men, and of all Middle-earth!"

"But this isn't fair! I don't want you to die, Arwen! I don't want you to die!"

Rosie continued to cry as they embraced. They fell to the ground on their knees as they continued to sob. Their tears continued for quite some time as they held each other, wishing that it did not have to come to this.

Finally, after over an hour of tears, Arwen knew that she needed to tell Rosie what their friendship had meant to her.

"Rosie, I want you to know that you have a special place in my heart. I have learned so much from you, and you are the dearest among my kin. I know that you changed the story of my life by being my friend."

Rosie wiped her face with her hands and said, "Arwen, you have also changed my life for the better and I will love you always, even after death. I promise you that I will do the best I can to be as close to you the moment that it happens. Wherever the King is on that day, I will follow so that I can see you one last time."

"I knew that I could count on you Rosie, even in my darkest hour. You have always helped give me strength when I felt inadequate, simply by being there for me. I think that is the reason you were brought into my life."

"But I still don't understand why it has to be you! We always dreamed of growing up, being in each other's weddings, and being aunts to each other's children! Why were you the one chosen to die so young?"

Arwen had an idea to help her understand. "Come with me." They walked together, holding hands, afraid to let go. Arwen had Rosie sit on the edge of the bed and Arwen walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out the dress that the King had made for her when she was younger – a dress like the handmaidens of Queen Arwen. She wore this dress whenever she wanted to help the servants. Arwen quickly changed, finding that it still fit after all these long years. She got up on the bed behind Rosie, took out a hair brush, brushed Rosie's hair, and braided it, just like Arwen did all the time when there were in the Shire. Then she went to her nightstand and found a basin of water with a small towel. She made the towel wet, went over to Rosie, and wiped her face from all her tears.

"Why are you doing this?" Rosie asked. She concluded, "This is the kind of thing a servant does!"

"I know. That's why I'm doing it."

Rosie had a very puzzled look on her face. Arwen sat down on the bed next to Rosie.

"Rosie, in the Shire we did our fair share of the work, but life was comfortable and easy going. Most of our kin folk do not know what it means to go out of their comfort's limitations to help those in need, or how to make a sacrifice for someone else's sake."

"What does 'sacrifice' mean, Arwen?"

"I have been recently trying to figure this out for myself Rosie. I learned it best from my _Ada's _words: 'Someone giving them up, losing them so that others may keep them.' My _Ada_ had to give up the Shire so that we could have freedom and peace there. When my time comes, I will lose my life so that others may keep theirs. Your father did the same when he remained loyal to my _Ada_, not knowing if he would live through it. You also did the same for me back in Moria when you saved me after I was wounded."

"And you did the same for me when you jumped into the river when I fell in," Rosie realized.

"Exactly. I have learned that when important things are in danger, it becomes necessary for sacrifice to take place. It takes a pure heart and the greatest of courage to be willing to make this kind of sacrifice, especially when you are called to give up life itself. I know now that the need for this sacrifice is greater than all my fear. I know that if I die, I will save many others from such a fate as I will face, and I will help bring about the peace that _Heru en e Korma_ is prophesied to bring. I will play a part in the greater tale, a part that I cannot fully understand, but will make sense in due time. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

At first Rosie just smiled amid tears in her eyes, and then she replied, "I have come to love you more in this moment Arwen, because I can say that my best friend gave up her life for all Middle-earth. I don't know if I could do what you are about to do. Your father and your mother would be so proud of you, Arwen. I know that I am." Rosie started to shed more tears.

Arwen wiped them away once again, "I'm proud of you too, for being so brave through all of this. I don't know if I deserve to have a friend as loyal as you, but I'm grateful for everything you are to me. I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too, Arwen."

They embraced once more, knowing that they always had each other, even to the end of all things. After this embrace, Rosie had another question.

"Arwen, does Eldarion know?"

Arwen sighed and said, "No. I do not have the heart to tell him."

Rosie was very puzzled, "Why? You are closer to him than you are to me!"

"Because I know him. I do not want him to do something rash to try and stop what has been prophesied to happen. I have a feeling that if I told him, he might do something rash to protect me. That's the kind of man he is."

Rosie looked Arwen in the eye and asked, "He doesn't know how you feel about him, does he?"

Arwen was taken back. "What? How…how did you know?"

"Arwen, it is useless to hide it from me. I know that you have had feelings from him since you came to the Shire. Is that not true?"

"Yes," she sighed and thought a moment before replying, "but I cannot tell anyone of these feelings! He is like my brother and I do not want to ruin our relationship by confessing feelings he does not return!"

"How do you know that he does not return these feelings? He is very fond of you and cares about you very much."

"Rosie, are you mad? Do you honestly think that Eldarion, the prince and heir of Gondor, would fall for me, a hobbit that walks with a limp, and looks like a boy? Why would he be attracted to me?"

"That should not be the way that you see yourself. I know that he does not see you that way, Arwen."

"Rosie," Arwen said in a stern tone, "Eldarion has no business falling for me."

Rosie noticed that Arwen was getting defensive, so she decided to end the conversation. Somehow, Rosie knew that this was not the last time Arwen's feelings for Eldarion would be discussed.

"We should probably be getting to bed," Rosie suggested, "You need your rest."

"Wait!" Arwen protested, "There is something I want you to have!"

Arwen ran over to the chest near her bed and pulled out Sting. She handed it to Rosie.

"Although I want to use this in battle, I do not want to have such a precious heirloom of my family lost forever," Arwen explained. "Please keep it for me, and all my other possessions I left at Bag End."

"But I am not a Baggins!" Rosie protested.

"But you are the closest thing I have ever had to being both family and kinfolk, Rosie. Your loyalty has earned you a reward such as this. It will give you a way to remember me."

"I don't need anything to help me remember you. You will forever be in my heart, Arwen Baggins."

"And you shall be in mine, Rosie Gamgee."

Rosie set the sword down and they gave to each other a long meaningful embrace, full of all the love they wanted to share over the rest of their lives. After a long moment they finally let go and Rosie left Arwen, holding Sting like a treasured prize. Arwen crawled into bed and tried to sleep. As she was thinking, she realized she still had the servant dress on. She thought to herself, _I guess that is my part in the greater tale - to be a servant by being a ransom to all_.


	14. Ch 13 The Battle of Mordor

**Chapter 13****  
>The Battle of Mordor<strong>**  
><strong> 

The next day, Arwen's heart was heavy, but she carried on with preparations and busied herself so that she did not have to think about what was to come. She spent the afternoon with Eldarion, asking advice about being in a major battle. She had only been in battles in which the lives of the people in the battle were at risk. This battle was different, because the lives of thousands hanging in the balance. If the battle was ill-favored, it would mean the end of Minas Tirth and eventually Gondor as they knew it. Such thoughts greatly frightened Arwen, so she wanted to be prepared the best she could.

"The main thing to remember is to be alert and ready for whatever comes," Eldarion explained, "There is so much going on around you during such a large battle, it is easy to get distracted from what you are doing or who is about to attack, so keep alert and vigilant at all times. A spit-second decision can mean life or death – not just for you, but for a friend. Always be ready to defend your fellow soldier, but if someone you know dies, the time to grieve for them is after the battle. You must continue to fight, lest you suffer their fate."

"I know all of these things," said Arwen, "but I am still uneasy. I've never been in charge of other soldiers before."

"Do not worry," he assured her with a hand on her shoulder, "I will be with you the whole time to help you and to give the Men commands so they do not suspect you. We will be on the city's inmost wall, and that is one of the safest places to be."

"Eldarion, you and I both know that there is no such thing as true safety in a battle." She gave him a very stern, solemn look that startled Eldarion.

"Arwen, is something brothering you? You seemed troubled…"

"My lord," called out Belethor from the entrance of the room, interrupting their conversation, "your father has requested your presence at once. I will keep Arwen company until your return."

"Thank you, Belethor," said Eldarion as he stood up to leave, "Arwen, I will be back as soon as possible."

Arwen was relieved that she did not have the opportunity to answer Eldarion's question, because she still did not have the heart to tell him the truth.

"So, do you feel ready, Arwen?" Belethor asked as he sat down across the table from her.

"As ready as anyone can be," she replied, "but who knows what will happen. There have been many occasions when completely armed forces with great leaders lost to lesser enemies because their opponent surprised them. I hope we are prepared enough that this does not happen. I also hope that the innocent do not get hurt because of this battle."

"Do not trouble yourselves with such things," Belethor comforted Arwen, "for what you need to concentrate on is your strategies. Just do your best with what you have and hope that it works in our favor. That is all that can be done at this point."

"Thank you, Belethor. You are very wise. It is no wonder that the King chose you as his personal adviser. Your wisdom no doubt exceeds that your brother, Denothor." She paused and asked a question she had long hesitated to ask, "I know that you do not like to talk about it, but what did your brother do?" She had heard some of the story from the King, but she wanted to hear Belethor's side of the story.

Belethor became grave in his expression at the mention of his brother. He stood up and walked over to look out the window. He sighed and explained, "My brother was very corrupt in his ways. He refused to heed wise counsel and never acknowledged his faults. If I have learned anything from his foolishness, I have learned how not to handle my responsibilities and to heed sound advice. He ran away in the face of danger, but I will stand my ground." He turned back to Arwen and explained, "I'm watching over affairs while the King goes out to direct the battle."

"You are very kind-hearted, Belethor. Bless you for that."

After Belethor returned to the table, they then had a long conversation about the things that had happened in the years of Arwen's absence. Arwen wanted to know more about the King's younger daughters. Belethor relayed stories from their childhood to Arwen.

"Gilraen and Silmarien were both quite mischievous when they were younger. They never did anything destructive, but they definitely got into quite a few messes. They definitely kept all of us on our toes when there were little. They are more free spirited than Eldarion and Belthil, but they both desire to have their brother's and older sister's boldness, for they are both quite shy. They have both grown up so much. Gilraen is now fifteen and has become quite an artist. She was the one who painted the artwork around the palace. Silmarien is now twelve and is a talented musician. You should hear her play the harp! She is quite gifted."

"That does not surprise me," Arwen said, "for I know that their parents as well as their brother and older sister have many talents as well."

"Arwen!" Eldarion called out from across the room in a panicked state, "The orc forces are upon us! We must get to our posts at once!"

"May goodness protect you both," Belethor waved to them as they ran out of the room together.

Arwen looked up at Eldarion and noticed something about his face that she had not seen since he was very young – his face and his eyes were stained red from tears.

_What could possibly be making him cry at a time like this?_ She thought to herself. She had no time to press the matter in that moment, but she felt she would find out soon enough.

Arwen went to find the maidservants so she could change into her armor. She was quite nervous about what was to come. Her fear became so great that she began to shake, but the maidservant consoled her.

"I know that you will do well against our enemies," said the maidservant Lothiriel.

"We know that you must be scared, but never lose hope malady," said the maidservant Ivorwen, "we have faith in you." All the others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," she replied simply, not really knowing what to think or feel in that moment.

She finished preparing and rushed out to meet Eldarion. Just as Eldarion and Arwen were about the leave the palace, Rosie caught up with them so that she could bid Arwen farewell one last time. They embraced long and hard, but there were no tears, for it seems that they had all been spent the night before.

Arwen whispered, "Because I knew you, my life has been changed for the better."

Rosie whispered, "You will always be in my heart, even to the end of all things, Arwen Baggins" They looked at each other one last time, and Arwen ran off with Eldarion.

As everyone made the final preparations, they were all fearful, not fully knowing what these orcs were capable of outside of Sauron or Saurman. Everyone braced themselves for what became known as the Battle of Mordor, hoping that they would achieve victory over these evil creatures, but not knowing if that was even possible. Arwen and Eldarion went to join most of the soldiers in the barracks so the Kings of Men could encourage them before the great battle. King Elessar stood before the soldiers, seeing the fear in their eyes. He motioned them to be silent.

"Sons of Gondor and Rohan, my brothers, I know that the forces that oppose up today seem insurmountable, but I entreat you to summon all hope to your hearts so that you will hold fast when things seemed darkest. Remember the reason we are here: to defend the people of this great city and our way of life. For those of you that will give your lives today for the greatest cause, you will forever be remembered as valiant for the sacrifice you made. By everything you hold dear, rise up to defend your people this day!"

The Men let out a great shout that shook the floor where they were standing. It was powerful to realize they had such great strength in their voices. Arwen hoped that they were able to show such strength on the battlefield.

Then, King Eomer stood before them and explained some of the battle strategies concerning the Rohirrim Calvary. After this he encouraged them saying, "Do not lose heart, no matter how many foes you face this day. You must resolve to stand your ground, for you are all Men of Gondor and Rohan, Men of strength and fortitude. No matter what we face this day, what we will do shall be remembered from this day forward. Make the memory of this day honorable! As the King of this City just bid you, rise up to defend this city, for the sake of all Men!"

The Men let out another shout. Then they dispersed according to their stations. As Arwen and Eldarion followed the inner wall arches to their station, some began to made comments about Arwen.

"What's that boy doing here?" One soldier commented, "This battle is no place for children!" All the soldiers turned around and noticed Arwen, and this caused uproar within their group.

Eldarion realized the only way to calm everyone down was to reveal her nationality. He called out to calm the crowd down and said to them, "Please let me explain: He is actually a hobbit. Some of the hobbits that came in our company wanted to fight, but they wanted to stay within the city. I warn you that the orcs must not find out that they are hobbits, or it could be ill-favored for them." All this partially true, for Merry, Pippin, Samwise, and even young Faramir were placed at another station in the city, in part to act as decoys if necessary.

The Men all laughed at this thought. "Why do we need him and his kind here?" The first soldier asked

"The Halflings should just go back to their precious pastures!" A second soldier commented, "Then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" The rest of the soldiers agreed with this statement.

This angered Eldarion so much that he grabbed this soldier by his hauberk and shouted in his face, "You will not defame any hobbit like that again, do you hear me? Without them, we would be under the dominion of the Dark Lord Sauron, serving as slaves under these orcs! You will protect Anson's identity and call him Arador! You will treat him with the respect he deserves, or you will answer to me directly! Do you understood me?"

At first, there was totally silence.

"Do you _understand_?" He grunted through his teeth.

The soldier finally nodded, fearful to anger Eldarion any further. Eldarion let go of the soldier's mail shirt and the soldier stumbled away from him. Eldarion was almost shocked that he reacted so rashly. He turned to Arwen and saw that she was on the verge of tears for being mocked for her nationality even in her disguise, but she tried her hardest not to cry because she was pretending to be the son of a Man. Eldarion motioned to Arwen to follow him and they went to their posts.

Eldarion began to sense that something was worrying Arwen, for it was outside of her disposition to be this grieved about anything. He had been sensing it for some time, for something had been different about her since they left Lorien. Eldarion wanted to try and understand what was bothering her, so he asked the first question that came to his mind, even as they were hiding against the wall of the city in position to attack.

"Arwen," Eldarion whispered to her, "are you afraid of…death?"

"_Dina!_" she whispered back harshly, "_Uuma quen en gurtha!_ 1 Such grief is all too near. I do not wish to dwell on such thoughts!" She yet again can across as very solemn and stern.

"I'm sorry Arwen." He hung his head at the thought of hurting her feelings.

Arwen was a slight bit worried about the way Eldarion was acting. He was much more sensitive than usually. He spoke to her with a hint of fear that was unlike him. It was outside of his disposition to be this fearful about anything, for he was a man of great courage. Something was truly bothering him, but there was still no time to press the matter. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright Eldarion; I know you meant no offense to me. Now let us brace ourselves and be ready to fight!" Eldarion nodded as they caulked their bows.

And so the Battle of Mordor began. As it turned out, the orcs did have greater strength, but they were not invulnerable. They used many of the same tactics that they used during the Battle of Pelennor Fields, so they were very easy to predict. They attacked with spear and sword, bow and arrow, fire and water. The most difficult part about this battle was that it was still winter, so the winds were bitterly cold and there was a light layer of snow on the battle, but they still pressed on. Gondor, Rohan, and those in the company fought hard and well, fighting into the night for all the people of the White City. Just before dawn, victory for Men was at hand, but the most unimaginable thing happened.

Eldarion and Arwen had remained on the city's wall during this time, never setting foot on the battlefield. They had great success with the archers, killing many by volley. They fought with bow and arrow until the orcs broke through the city's main gate in the middle of the night. Then they fought by the sword through the whole night, and although the night was full of uncertainty and confusion. There were many moments that Arwen felt overwhelmed by everything that was happening around her, but Eldarion was there, and they helped each other through the long cold winter night.

Then, early in the morning, as they ran through a burning archway that was reinforced with wood, a beam fell and caught Arwen's foot. Eldarion was able to pull her out, but when he did, her shoe came off and it was revealed that she was a hobbit. The orcs knew that they were looking for a halfling, so they started to chase her down. She and Eldarion tried to run, but it was nearly impossible to run amid all the chaos of the battle, especially since the sun had not yet risen. For a while, they managed to dodge the advances of orcs, but then they unleashed a Warg to retrieve her.

When they saw the Warg coming, Eldarion shouted, "Run, Arwen! Run!" She ran as fast as she could. The Warg chased her onto the roof of a house. It continued to claw at her, until his weight broke through the house itself. When the roof caved in, Arwen fell right in the path of his claws, giving her great wounds on her back. The Warg picked her up by her shirt with his teeth, but when the Warg tried to leave, Eldarion jumped on his back, trying to get him to release Arwen. Eldarion held on for his life and the Warg tried to buck him off like an untamed horse. Finally, Eldarion managed to reach for his bow and arrow, so he shot the Warg in the head, killing it. Both Arwen and Eldarion fell to the ground, but by this point there were totally surrounded. They took Arwen and when Eldarion tried to keep them from doing so, they took him as well.

The orcs pinned Arwen to the ground roughly as they bound her hands, and they threw Eldarion against a wall to do the same to him. She looked about her seeing the chaos of battle in front of her as the orcs bound her hands behind her back. She was screaming so loud in fear and the pain from her wounds that she could not hear anything very well. The only thing that she could rightly hear was Eldarion yelling her name.

"Arwen! AR-WEN!"

She could not see very much amid the darkness, until she noticed the King. He was standing on the highest point of the city, watching his son and the one beloved as a daughter be taken captive with tears in his eyes, but doing nothing. Suddenly, she remembered no more.

1 Be silent! - Don't speak of death!


	15. Ch 14 Taken Hostage

**Chapter 14****  
>Taken Hostage<strong>**  
><strong> 

When Arwen came back to herself, she was so much pain that she could barely think. She realized that she was riding on the back of an orc, her hands bound around his neck. She felt blood from a painful cut down the left side of her face. She realized that she was surrounded by hundreds of orcs that were fleeing from the battle. The orcs' footsteps on the open plain were as thunderous as the greatest of storms. They turned the thin layer of snow that was on the ground into icy mud as they ran. They were running as such a fast pace and so loudly that it intensified her pain and she screamed.

"Shut-up, you dunghill rat!" shouted the orc that bore her, jerking backwards in order to quiet her, "or I'm gonna make you wish you had!" Fearing what would happen if she screamed again, she tried to distract herself by remembering the events of the battle. She remembered shooting at the orcs with bow and arrow from the city's inmost wall, and killing many by sword once they got into the city. Then she remembered running through the city in panic, being hunted by a Warg, and being captured, but nothing beyond that.

The pain in her head was getting worst, and when she remembered what happened in the battle, the pain from the wounds of Warg also returned. When she could no longer tolerate the throbbing, she screamed again. The orc jerked again to quite her, but this made the pain worst and she screamed a second time. Fear seized her heart in a way it have never done so before and she began to cry. This angered the orc and he asked for a halt. Once they had all finally halted, the others complained.

"Why are we stopping? This is totally uncalled for!"

"He won't quit his whining," the orc complained, for they still did not know she was female, "I don't want to carry the maggot anymore!" The orc threw her to the ground, and she landed on her side with even greater pain. She tried to sit up, but she was too weak. She cried, in remembering when Hallas shoved her to ground as a child, helpless and alone.

"Then how are we going to get them to him?" asked another, "This one's in no condition to walk!"

"Why don't we make his majesty carry the little runt!" the first orc insisted, "Bring the prince over here now!"

They brought Eldarion forward. He was very weak and wounded himself, having been forced to run at the same pace as all the orcs for days with little rest. Eldarion eyes widened when he saw Arwen, as weak and wounded as she was, writhing on the ground in pain and fear. They cut Eldarion's bounds and shoved him to the ground next to Arwen. He crawled over to her, pulled her still-bound hands around his neck, and stood up. He held her in an embrace as she continued to cry.

The orcs laughed at them. "Don't fall behind, your highness! Now everyone move!"

The orcs began to run once again. Eldarion whispered in her ear, "It's alright, Arwen. I'm here now." She cried for a long time, but at least she knew she was safe in Eldarion's arms.

When she finally calmed down, Eldarion explained what happened to them. "The archway gave way and your foot got trapped under the beam. I pulled you out as quickly as possible, but your boot came off. They started shouting, 'It's a halfling! Get the halfling!' We tried to run, but it was difficult to see where to run in the darkness before dawn. They sent a Warg after you and he tracked you all the way to the roof of someone's house, where he wounded you. They finally captured you, and they took me when I tried to stop them. Gondor did win the battle, but there was great panic within the city when the orcs fled, probably because they saw the King's son taken hostage. I could see people on the city's wall in a state of panic watching us leave.

"It has been five days since we left the White City, and we will probably be in Mordor in two days, but we may travel further once we pass the Black Gate. You have not been well since they took us, for you did not wake up until now. You opened your eyes a few times, but you did not acknowledge my voice when you did. I was getting very worried about you, Arwen."

"I told you to save yourself," Arwen remembered, barely able to speak above a whisper.

"I know, but I couldn't let them take you. I swore to protect you, and protect you I shall, no matter what the cost. "

"Have you learned anything of their plans?"

"I have heard them talk about talking us to 'him,' but I have no idea who he is. I'm assuming he's their leader. I've also heard them refer the name Ashtakh. That name sounds orkish to me. I'm guessing that Ashtakh is the orc commander, and 'he' is in one in charge. It is possible that 'he' is the human traitor that Belethor suspected, but nothing is certain."

"Do you know what they will do to us?"

"I don't know, Arwen." Eldarion said, with a sound of fear in his voice, "I don't know what's going to happen."

"I thought I would be stronger when this moment came." She said in shame.

"You are stronger than you think Arwen," Eldarion whispered, "and you will make it through this, because I will be beside you the whole way."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Eldarion." She buried her head into his shoulder. He held her tighter.

They traveled for two more days without rest until they reached the Black Gate. They had reconstructed it, very close to the original design. They journeyed another day within the thick, humid darkness that engulfed everything in sight. They were finally brought into a great stronghold, and brought before a man scruffy and unpleasant in appearance, dressed in a black robe that imitated a royal one, wearing a plain circlet of black metal, and seated on a throne carved out of stone. He looked as wicked as the orcs themselves, but did not seem like the type of man that could bend all these orcs to his will.

Some orcs grabbed Arwen while others bound Eldarion's hands. They threw Arwen before the man's throne. As he approached her, Arwen gasped when she saw what was in his hand – a horse whip. As she looked closer at his face and physicality, he matched the description in her mother's diary of the man that raised and then abused her. This had to be her 'grandfather'! That whip was probably the same one he used on her mother. She could not believe she was in his presence, and that he was the cause of all the destruction caused by the hand of the orcs.

"This is the halfling soldier of Gondor, your excellence," said the orc that threw her to the ground, with a sense of pride that he had filled out his orders.

"So," he said in an uninviting voice, "this is the halfling that Ashtakh says is mentioned in the prophecy. This halfling thinks that she can actually defeat my forces!" He let out an evil laugh that echoed in the great hall, "Better yet, she thinks she can defeat me!"

"She?" The orcs were puzzled. One explained, "This is a male halfling, your excellence!"

"He is dressed like a man," another remarked, "Why would a female halfling be in a battle of Men?" All the other orcs nodded in agreement.

"Incompetent fools!" the man suddenly changed his tone when speaking directly to them, "This is a female halfling! See for yourselves! Ashtakh!"

At that moment, Ashtakh the Devastator came out of the darkest corner of the room. This orc's demeanor and voice was even grimmer than any other orc Arwen or Eldarion had seen before. He was cruel and heartless as any orc ever was. He stepped down from beside the throne, roughly unbound her hands, and proceeded to viciously rip off her armor. He jerked and pulled so hard that she continually fell to the ground, and he yanked her right back up, despite her protests.

The orcs and the man on the throne were laughing at what was to them an amusing spectacle, but to Eldarion was one of the most appalling things he ever had to witness – his best friend in the world being stripped of her dignity right in front of his eyes and being helpless to stop it. Eldarion jerked and pulled, trying to loosen the grip they had over him, but his efforts were fruitless.

They continued to strip her, until he reached her shirt. He was about to rip it off, but something stopped him. There was a brief moment of compassion in his eyes when he noticed the blood from the wounds of the Warg, but the moment quickly disappeared. He removed her shirt but did not rip it off like the rest of her armor. Then, he laughed loudly as he ripped off the corset that she had on to flatten her chest, causing her to fall to the ground. She stood back up with tears welding in her eyes as they continued to laugh, as she was only in her stays and her pants. Eldarion hung his head, tears in his own eyes at her humiliation.

"What do you have to say for yourself, She-Halfling?"Ashtakh asked as he slapped her with the back of his hand. She fell, landing prostrate before the orcs who were still laughing. "Are you the one that was prophesied to destroy us?"

The cut on her head and the wounds on her back were hurting more than ever, and the loud laughter did not help the matter. She slowly looked up at the Ashtakh, as he towered over her. "It is as you say," she affirmed. She let herself fall back to the ground.

Ashtakh laughed mockingly at her, as did the other orcs and the man on the throne.

"Take the halfling and the King's son to the Chamber Near to Death," the man instructed.

Ashtakh got down near her head and said, "By the end, you will probably wish that you were dead!"

"And make sure they are given the full treatment," the man added with an evil laugh.

She was bound again and her shirt was restored to her while they stripped Eldarion of the remains of his armor, leaving him in only a shirt and pants. Then they chose to humiliate them by cutting off most of their hair. Ashtakh took Arwen's hair in his fist and chopped off as much as he could with one stroke of his sword. This left her with short hairs all over her head that were uneven. She felt that she would never be able to look at herself again. They did the same thing to Eldarion, which left his hair just about as short as hers. They showed their hair to the man on the throne, who gave them approval for the orcs to proceed with their torment.

Arwen and Eldarion were then blindfolded, thrown into a cage on wheels, and hauled in the cage for five days. They hardly spoke to each other during this time, but they remained close to each other, fearful of what was to come.

There was only one conversation they had this whole portion of their trip. The orcs has just been hurling insults at Arwen, as they had done this whole journey, and she crawled into Eldarion's arms for protection. Suddenly, her memory drifted to their childhood.

"Eldarion, do you remember when we were caught in that really bad storm at sea?"

"Oh yes, when it was storming for a full two days. Of course I remember. I remember how scared we were. We were pretty young, only twelve or so I think."

"But you never left me that whole two days. You held me and protected me from everything."

"That was because you nearly went overboard once! I wasn't about to lose you, Arwen."

"I was just reminded of that moment, because you are holding me much in the same way you did when you rescued me from the water that day. You have always been there when I needed you to hold me close or protect me."

He rested his head on the top of hers and held her tighter. "Arwen, I will always be here for you. I wasn't going to lose you then, and I won't lose you now."

They continued to travel by cart, but they were not taken out until the last day of the journey. When their blindfolds were removed, they discovered there were at the foot of Mount Doom. Their bonds were cut, and they were forced to climb up the side of the Mountain of Fire. It was a long and hard climb because of the pain they were already in before they started, but they helped each other as best as they could until they reached the door of Sammath Naur. In the doorway, there found that there were brakes of many sizes carved into wall with metal locks. Those that were unfortunate enough to be placed in this apparatus would have their back in position to be lashed.

The orcs seized Eldarion to take him to one of the brakes and they shoved Arwen to ground. She fell face down on the stone. When she did, she felt something hard and cold in her right hand. She picked it up and found a silver band with a gem of royal blue. On either side of the gem, there were two very small clear gems, not much larger than a grain of salt. _This is what I have set out for?_ She thought to herself, _At least I have completed my task before my time._

When she put this Ring on, it did not turn her invisible like she had hoped. In fact, it did not seem to do anything that she could see. What she did not know that the moment she put the Ring on, it became invisible to all but her for the time being. No one even noticed she had it on. She looked at the Ring on her hand, and wonder why this Ring was so important, and why she had to be the one to die retrieving it.

She was suddenly moved from her thoughts when she heard Eldarion yell in great pain. They had begun to lash him, but not in any way that she could have imagined. His shirt had been taken off to bare his back and they brought forth two whips that by some foul craft have been filled with the flames of Mount Doom. They had two orcs on either side of him each with a whip in hand, and they took turns lashing him from either side. With each stroke, it burned into the flesh, making the pain greater. When they had given him thirty lashes, they unlocked his brake and he fell to the ground, having lost all of his senses. _It might be a good thing that he went first_, she thought to herself, _for he would not be able to bear watching this happen to me._

They picked up Arwen, took off her shirt, and put her in the smallest brake they had, but it was still too big, for she was against the wall rather than bent over. They untied her bodice from the back, and then began to lash her as well. The pain that she had was ever greater than that of Eldarion, because she already had wounds on her back from the Warg. She tried not to think of the pain she was enduring, but it was impossible. She thought it would go numb, but she felt every last stroke. She began to scream so loud that it was heard in Minas Tirith. When they had finished her lashes, they retied her bodice so tightly, she was unable to breath. They laughed as they unlocked her brake and she fell to the ground. Suddenly she remembered no more.

When she awoke, she was lying face down in a cage again. She realized her lip was swollen and her cheek was bruised below her right eyes, in addition to the great scar on the side of her face. Then she realized that her bodice had been loosened, and she had on what remained of her shirt on top of it. She also had Eldarion's shirt draped over her shoulders to provide whatever warmth it could. She felt around her neck and realized she was also wearing her white gem again, for she remembered that she had asked Eldarion to hold on to it during the battle. Her back and entire body was throbbing with pain, as if everything had just happened, but she figured that some time had passed. She turned over and saw Eldarion, lying beside her, with all the scars on his back exposed. She wondered if he was alright, so she reached out her hand and gently touched his shoulder. He turned his head and she saw a cut on his chin and a scrap across his left cheek.

"Arwen, you're alive! I almost thought I'd lost you!"

"Why? How long have I been away from myself?" She felt the damage to her voice from all her screaming during her torment. She had difficulty talking without pain.

"About a fortnight I believe. I awoke a few times during this journey, but not for very long until two days ago. They are taking us back to the White City. The man is also with them. We should arrive about dawn."

Arwen looked up with great difficulty and saw that it was in the dead of night with no moon, for it was covered by the clouds. It should have been close to a full moon at that time of the year.

"I do not know their intent, but I am sure it will not be for our aid."

She looked back at Eldarion surprised. "How did you know that I was going to ask that?"

"I know you very well, Arwen Baggins. That is something you always ask."

Arwen smiled slightly at Eldarion, but it hurt to smile. Then she remembered what she had seen the Mirror of Galadriel. Her captivity and torture had already taken place. According to what was revealed to her, the next thing to happen was her rejection by the people of Minas Tirth, and then…death.

Such thoughts greatly disturbed her and saddened her heart. Never again would she have a moment of true peace. When she pictured herself on an adventure, she imagined heroic actions that would be written into songs and tales. Now, those things did not matter in light of fulfilling the quest, to save people from having to suffer through all the pains and fears of this world. She was grieved to realize that she would never join her _Ada_ over Sea like she had always dreamed. She simply wished that it did have to come to this.

That night she was restless, in agony from the pain and knowing what was to come. Eldarion seemed a little uneasy and fearful himself. They both sensed that the other was uneasy, but they did not know why. Arwen mustered her strength to worm her way over toward him. He put his arm around her at they laid prostrate, for that was the only way for them to be comfortable. They got as close as they could, for the night was cold with the winter winds.

"Thank you, for taking care of me," she whispered.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because I know you."

They smiled at each other the best they could. She held the star about her neck and said, "Eldarion, everything is going to be alright, no matter what happens tomorrow."

He smiled and held her close, "I know."

They both finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Ch 15 The Truth Made Known

**Chapter 15****  
>The Truth Made Known<strong>**  
><strong> 

They awoke from an unrestful sleep when the cart came to a halt. It was past midday, but it was difficult to tell because the sky was overcast as though it would soon storm. They were dragged out onto the ground and forced to walk in their weak state, Eldarion first and then Arwen. Pain was coursing through their bodies as they walked the main road through the city, as prisoners with no escape. Once people began to hear the commotion, they began to gather in the street and they became quite disturbed at what they saw. They were indignant that the King's son was being humiliated in this way, but they thought they were powerless against the orcs, so no one took any action against it. All deliberated about what would become of the King's son, but hardly taking notice of the hobbit that was barely able to stand.

When Arwen started walking, she realized that the pain from her injured ankle had returned, but they still forced her to walk at a fast pace. She fell down, but they forced her to stand up on her own. Eldarion tried to get to her, but the orcs around him held him back. She struggled to stand, like an infant learning to walk for the first time. The pain was so great that she was shaking and tears were streaming from her eyes, but they held her to the point of a spear to keep walking. The worst part of that moment for Arwen was realizing that this was only the beginning of greater pain.

When they finally arrived in the Court of the White Tree, they were shoved to the ground. Arwen let out a sigh of relief when she was finally off her feet. When she rolled over and they finally saw each other, they were both stunned. The scars and scrapes they endured were numerous and they were dirty and muddy. The length of their hair made it difficult to them to recognize each other.

"Eldarion?!" She voice quivered and her lip trembled, not knowing how else to respond.

"It's going to be alright, Arwen." His voice quivered as well, but he firmly grabbed her hand to comfort her. "It's going to be fine."

King Elessar and Belethor appeared on the second story behind the stone pillars. The King was instantly overwhelmed at the sight of his son and the hobbit, for his face was grief-stricken and his eyes filled with tears. Belethor firmly grabbed the King's shoulder, and he withheld his tears.

"Our Excellency has requested an audience with you!" Ashtakh said.

They carried the man in a litter made of dirty black cloth. The man stepped out, holding his chest out and head high, trying to look kingly in the sight of a real King. But, when the man and Elessar saw each other, there were both alarmed, for they recognized each other. They stared in disbelief at who the other person was.

"Bill Ferny?" Suddenly, rage came over Elessar and he grabbed the railing, shouting, "_Lle utinu en lokirim!1_ Your wickedness and deception runs deep! Too deep!"

Belethor pulled the King back to restrain him, and Elessar let go of the railing, panting heavily in his anger, his face red in fury. Eldarion and Arwen looked at each other in disbelief at what they heard the King say, for it is one of the greatest offenses in the tongue of Elves to call someone a "son of snakes." It is quite fortunate for the King that Bill Ferny could not understand the tongue of the Elves.

"Well, it seems like you are doing a lot better than the last time I saw you, Long Shanks." Bill joked, putting his hands on his hips, "How's my horse?" He let out an evil laugh that echoed in the great courtyard.

Arwen gasped, for she realized that Bill was the man that overcharged Aragorn for the horse they needed to leave Bree on her _Ada_'s journey, the horse which Samwise named Bill the Pony. He also sided with the Southerners when they tried to take over the Shire. His understanding of the orcs made much more sense, because Saurman tried to take over the Shire with his orc army when the Southerners invaded. As a matter of fact, her _Ada_ banished Bill from the Shire for his involvement in this plot. His connection with her mother made more sense, because all that Arwen really knew about him was that he owned a stable. The King had not told her much about Bill, except that he was wicked, and he had proven himself to be so. It's no wonder that the King called him a "son of snakes."

All could see the anger burning in the King's eyes because of what this man had done to his son and the hobbit. Samwise, Merry, and Pippin appeared with the King and his adviser. They were also mad at the depth of Bill's deceit. They remembered what he did to them on their first journey and they would not soon forget after this.

"How then, may I ask, did you come to control this great orc force?" The King asked, straining to calm himself.

"I learned how to control them by watching the workings of one of their former masters, Sharkey. He controlled by using certain tones in his voice. Once I taught them to listen to me, they were not that hard to bend to my will. When I became their ruler, Ashtakh told that there was a halfling that was supposed to someday defeat them according to some old prophecy. So I decided to have them find her. Now that I have, nothing will stand in my way! Now, I will fulfill my destiny to become the Lord of the Ring and of all Middle-earth!" He let out a great evil laugh in triumph.

At first, they were all taken back by his plot. Anger welled up in Arwen until she shouted.

"How can you be so…wicked? And… how could you do what you did to my Mama, Mira?"

There was a collective grasp from those on the balcony and from Eldarion. At first Bill was shocked as well, not having realized that she was Mira's child. He slowly turned around and looked at the hobbit that was trying to stand, physically and spiritually wounded at his expense. The man and the hobbit stared at each other for a moment, not knowing how to respond. When he recognized some of her mother's features, rage came over him, and he snapped his whip at her bad ankle, putting her foot out from under her. She fell on her back with great pain.

He walked back over to her, and said, "Mira deserved everything I gave her. She didn't pull her weight, so I punished her as I saw fit."

Arwen tried to sit up and shouted, "By physically abusing her?"

"I did as I saw fit!" Bill Ferny repeated emphatically.

Angry was stirring in her heart and mind. Suddenly, she said prophetically, "In fact, I think you abused her more ways that she was willing to reveal to anyone. Didn't you?"

Everyone was shocked. Arwen hardly even knew why she knew, but she had to bring light to this fact before her time. He hesitated to answer.

"_Didn't you?_" Arwen gritted her teeth.

He once again repeated emphatically, "I did as _I saw fit_!"

Arwen shouted, "That is detestable! Are you really _that_ heartless?"

He picked her up by her shirt in anger, and shouted in her face, "Yes, I am! I did as I pleased with your mother, and I will do as I _please_ with you!"

She was so angered by this that she spat in his face and sharply mocked, "_Amin feuya ten'lle, kelvar lle! Auta miqula orqu!_" 2

His wicked laugh echoed in the courtyard once again as he wiped his face with the back of his hand, stilling holding her with the other. It was once again fortunate that he did not understand what was being said about him. She panted and gritted her teeth at him. Everyone was shocked to see Arwen's reaction, for she was not easily angered.

"You're as feisty as your mother, you know that? You and Mira both don't know when to be afraid. I have a host of orcs at my command that could take your life with one command from me, and you still defy me to my face! She would do the same."

"She can't!" Arwen shouted, "She died giving birth to me! And it was by from the abuse she suffered from you!"

Something inside of her hoped that he would have sympathy upon hearing of her mother's death, but he did not.

"Then the world was rid of one _repulsive_ little halfling!"

At that moment, Arwen's shirt ripped in his hand, and she fell to the ground in only her bodice and her pants. The back panel of her bodice had been burned through from the heat of orcs' whips and Eldarion had to secure it with the cord from his own shirt. This left all the scars exposed, both from the whips of the orcs and the wounds of Warg.

Bill threw the shirt aside as he shouted, "Now, it's your turn to see how angry I can get!" He snapped the whip again on her back and it pained her so much that she screamed and reared backwards like a horse. Eldarion lunged at Bill, but he was so weak that Bill threw him against the wall and Eldarion fell to the ground, unable to move. Bill turned back around and whipped Arwen a few more times as she screamed from each blow. Then he laughed once more as he rolled up his whip and said "You are a repulsive, worthless halfling, just like your mother!"

Arwen started to cry, overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. When Eldarion finally recovered some strength, he crawled over to Arwen. They held each other tight, fearful of what would happen next. Ashtakh then came forward and stood between the king and their captives.

"We have come to tell you that we plan on destroying this great city with fire and water, one stone and one man at a time!"

"NO!" The King protested, holding onto the railing in panic, "I will give anything to protect my people!"

"Even them?" Ashtakh pointed to the prince and the hobbit.

All could tell the King was heartbroken at the decision he was about to make. Tears were welding in his eyes as he watched his son cloth Arwen with what remained of the shirt on his back.

"Only if they are willing. Arwen, Eldarion, are you willing to give your lives for the sake of this city?"

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Well then, another decision must be made. Since they are both willing, we shall kill one and release the other. Now, we will leave it up to you, O King, to decide whose time has come."

The King was dumbfounded, unable to speak at the thought of having to choose which of them would live. Finally, he managed to say, "I cannot make such a decision, for as you stated, I love them both dearly."

"Then all of Minas Tirth will be overturned! And we shall leave none alive!"

"NO!" Arwen yelled amid her tears, "Please don't take other lives for the sake of one!"

"Then one of you must die!"Ashtakh replied, "And the King must decide!"

"As I just said, I cannot make such a decision," the King turned to them and said, "I am sorry that I must do nothing for them in this dark hour. I love you both, and I do not wish either one of you the fate you shall receive."

"All is forgiven you, your highness," Arwen told him, "we do not hold this against you." She was finally sitting up, trying to catch her breath from her crying, trying to preserve what was left of her dignity. Eldarion, who was embracing her from behind, nodded in agreement.

"Then what shall become of these two?" Ashtakh asked impatiently.

"The people shall decide," the King said dryly, as if he did not believe what he said, but instead spoke what needed to be said. The King walked away, knowing what was to become of his beloved children.

"Very well, then! The people shall decide their fate!"

The people were already gathering in the streets, gazing at the highest wall of the highest level of the city, because they had seen Arwen and Eldarion paraded through the city. The orcs dragged them over to the wall. Ashtakh stood in the cleft of the wall so that he could be seen and began to speak. The rock walls were so strong that his speech could be heard on the lower levels of the city.

"People of the White City," he began, "we have captured two of the king's dearly beloved. We will be ending the life of one of them before the day's end. If we do not, we will unleash our vengeance on the city. They have both agreed to give their lives, but we shall only let one live. Who do you want released to you?"

"Give us Eldarion!" they shouted, "Give us the son of the King!" A great roar broke out as the people were desperate for the King's son to be released.

Ashtakh turned around, picked up Arwen, and placed her in the cleft of the wall, and asked the people, "Then what shall become of the halfling?"

"Do away with the halfling! She's not fit to live above the King's son! Do away with the halfling!" An even greater roar broke out, one not of love like it was for Eldarion, but one of animosity and hatred. She remembered the panic within her when she saw this in the mirror, but this time it was all too real, with the screams of the people roaring in the streets below her. She hung her head low in humiliation.

"Very well, then! The halfling shall die!" Ashtakh picked Arwen up, but Eldarion shoved Ashtakh and took Arwen out of his arms.

"This shall not be!" Eldarion cried, "I shall die in her place!"

"The prince wants to die for the halfling?" Ashtakh and the other orcs laughed at his proposal.

"Eldarion?" Arwen was very puzzled, "What are you doing?"

Eldarion shouted at Bill, "Please, can we have a moment?"

Bill, standing with arms crossed and whip still in hand, surprisingly nodded yes. The orcs gave them a little room, but kept a close eye on them.

Eldarion set her down next to him and said, "My time has come, Arwen."

"Eldarion, what are you talking about? It is my time that has come."

"But the prophecy says I will die!" they said – in unison.

"_What?_" Eldarion gasped, "This cannot be! Who told you this?"

"The mirror of Galadriel in Lothlorien." She was just as confused. "Who told you?"

"My _Ada_, just before the battle."

"I don't understand," Arwen confessed in her confusion, "Why would you want to die for me? This is my quest and I should be the one to die fulfilling it!"

"But I won't lose you Arwen!" he exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders, practically shaking her, "I _can't_ lose you! My heart could not bear such grief!"

"Why, Eldarion? Why?" She knew there was something that he was hesitating to say.

"because…because… _I love you!_"

1 You son of snakes!

2 You disgust me, you animal! Go kiss an orc!


	17. Ch 16 The End of One Thing

**Chapter 16****  
>The End of One Thing<strong>**  
><strong> 

"_What?_" Her mouth opened but no further words came. She did not know how to respond to his confession.

"Did you hear that?" Ashtakh called out, loud enough for everyone to hear, "The prince has fallen in love with the halfling!"

Bill and the orcs burst into laughter and the city went into riot, but neither of them noticed. They were both compelled to finally confess the feelings that had long been suppressed, and nothing would distract them now.

"You…really…_love me_?" Arwen struggled to say it aloud, because she was afraid that it was too good to be true.

"Yes, Arwen, I love you! You are the one that holds my heart. You mean everything to me and I would not be whole without you. Please, Arwen, tell me that your heart is the same as mine!"

"It is!" she declared, shocked that she was so quick to speak her heart, but relieved that she did. They held each other by the arms, dazed that they returned the other's affections.

"I thought about you every day we were apart," Eldarion continued, "As each day passed, it only made me realize that part of me was missing. When I finally saw you again, it was like a part of my soul came alive again. Knowing you has made me the man I am today. I know now that I love you with all that I am, and with a love that will endure all time."

"But Eldarion," Arwen hesitated, "such love is forbidden to us! Love between a man and a halfling is unheard of!"

"Does any of that matter? I believe that we are strong enough in spirit that our love shall endure all that we now face." He paused, and then asked, "Arwen, you…really love me too?"

"Oh Eldarion, of course I do! I love you with all that I am. There is a part of myself that came alive when we were reunited, but I could not explain it until now. I would not be who I am today without you. I love you enough that I will face death for your sake. Even though I will now never meet my _Ada_, I know that the love that you have given me will endure the Ages of this world." She paused and asked, "Do you…honestly think I'm…beautiful?"

"Oh, Arwen, _Lle naa vanima_!1 You are the most beautiful person I have ever known! You are a person of pure heart and gentle spirit. You have the grace of a thousand Elven princesses, the wisdom of a thousand Elven lords, and the heart of a thousand steadfast soldiers."

"How can you say that I have such great courage?" she asked in confusion, "You really think that I'm that brave?"

"Yes, you have great courage and strength! _Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa_.2 No one could endure everything you have for a people that do not understand you. Your heart makes your even more beautiful to me, even when the rest of the world has not been able to see it."

"How can you say that I'm beautiful when I look like this?" She said in disbelief.

"Because I know you, Arwen, better than anyone else. I know that your hair is now even shorter than it was before and you have many scars from what you have endured, but that does not matter." Eldarion brushed her hair back with his hand and said firmly, "I think you are beautiful just the way you are, both on the outside and on the inside._ Vanimle slia tiri_." 3

"What? How can you say that, Eldarion?" she said in tears of angry denial, "You can't really mean that, can you? Why would you of all people, the prince and heir of Gondor, think that I'm beautiful? I'm a worthless halfling who walks with a limb, looks like a boy, and is doomed to never marry! I am not beautiful! I'm not worthy of the love you have for me." Arwen looked down and shook her head, unable to believe what he said.

Tears began to fill Eldarion's eyes, because of the way she had just described herself. She could not see her own value because of all the words of bitterness and animosity that had been dealt her all these year. Eldarion searched his heart and mind to find the words that would help Arwen understand how precious she was to him, because his previous words had not been enough to speak to her heart. In that moment, hecould think of only one way to make her understand.

He turned her eyes back to his teary gaze, so that she could see in his tear-filled eyes that he meant every word he had spoken to her. Then, he brought her face to his and kissed her tenderly.

He returned to gazing into her eyes again and asked, "Do you believe me now?"

She stared back at him with wide eyes, having had her breath stolen away by his unforeseen kiss. Arwen was still unsure of what to believe. He put both of his hands on either side of her tear-stained face as he declared the deepest feelings of his heart.

"Arwen, you _are_ beautiful. I love you enough that I will _die_ for you. _Please_, you have to stop believing that you are ugly and have no worth.No matter what anyone has ever said, you are my _princess,_ Arwen," he paused with tears falling from his eyes and he declared, "You are a _princess_ worth _dying_ for."

Arwen put her hand over her mouth, overwhelmed to hear the truth and the affection that had been hidden from her for so long. For that moment, her tears of sadness turned to tears of hope, for she finally saw herself with the value she had all along. His words finally spoke to her heart and she found a moment's joy in knowing that she was valued in Eldarion's eyes. Eldarion reached to hold her hand and she offered him both of her hands.

After a moment of gazing back into each other's eyes, they were brought back to the reality of the chaos around them. The orcs were fending off soldiers, the crowd on the balcony was panicked, and they could hear the screams and rioting of the people in the city. Even though they wanted to be together, they both knew that they had a responsibility to fulfill their part in the greater tale, in order to help bring a greater peace.

A tear fell down her cheek as she said, "Our love is strong enough that we can endure anything that we have been called to endure. According to the prophecy, we much die to ransom this city, and each other. I must be the first to lay down my life, because this is my quest and this is the task that I must finish. I do this not only for you, but all the people of this great city. I wish you did not have to witness my fate, but this is the way it must be."

Eldarion saw the willingness and the resolve in her eyes. He knew that part of his task was being willing to give her up so that she could make her own sacrifice. Eldarion, with more tears falling and his lip quivering, said, "Then so be it."

As a last act of love, she took off the shirt that Eldarion had just clothed her with and offered it back to him, saying, "Please, take it. It would be shameful for the son of the King to die unclothed." Eldarion nodded and Arwen restored his shirt to him.

He was unable to withhold his emotions any longer and he began to sob. In all the years she had known Eldarion, he had not cried this hard since he was a very young child. Arwen was in awe of the fact that his love for her was so strong. His love for her was as strong as her love for him had always been. She had been scared to reveal her emotions for fear of ruining their close friendship, for she had told no one save Rosie and only very recently. Now Arwen realized that this was the same reason Eldarion did not say anything before this, in addition to the strange thought of a man loving a hobbit. Somehow she had always known that their friendship had always been something more, but now she wished that their love would have had its chance to come to fruition.

The tears of the Prince caused Arwen to sob as she jumped into the warmth of his embrace for the last time, wishing that she could hold him a little while longer. Eldarion wrapped his strong arms around her, wishing that he could protect her from what she was about to face. She buried her face in the warmth of his neck, wishing she could stay there forever. They held each other so tight they thought they would never let go. When they finally let go, they looked at each other one last time. Eldarion kissed her on the forehead, and then brought her forehead to his own.

He whispered amid his tears, "_Vanya sulie, tarien amin_." 4

She whispered amid her own, "_Namaarie…tenna' ento lye omento_." 5

"Enough already!" Ashtakh shouted, "The people have spoken! The halfling must die!"

Rosie pushed her way to the front of the crowd on the balcony, which was now all in Arwen's company and some of the servants of the King. Everyone was in a state of panic about Arwen's fate. She saw Ashtakh signaled a few of the orcs to seize both Arwen and Eldarion. They held hands until they were pulled apart, resisting the whole way. They brought Arwen over to Ashtakh and he picked her up by the shoulders to take her over to the White Tree. As he did this, Rosie met Arwen's gaze for the last time, and Rosie, with tears in her eyes, crossed her arms in a last embrace of friendship. Arwen found a moment's joy in her friend's fulfilled promise.

Ashtakh pinned Arwen by the neck against the tree, and stared at her for a long moment. He paused in confusion when he saw in her eyes all her hurt and pain, but also her willingness to lay down her life. But Ashtakh's cold heart of dark blood could not have possibly understood the sacrifice Arwen was about to make. He withdrew his blade and shouted "So much for becoming a great lord of eternal peace, you dirty little maggot!" Then, he pierced her in the side with his sword and shouted, "DIE!" in her face.

Arwen grasped for air, and time seemed to stand still for those who watched. Rosie heard her sister scream, but her father muffled her mouth. Ashtakh withdrew his blade, laughed once again, and dropped her. Arwen panted heavily, grasping for air, holding the Evenstar with one hand and her wound with the other. _So this is what it means to lose them so others may keep them, _She thought to herself. _By this act, the day of justice and eternal peace will come someday, even though I won't live to see it. My task is truly finished._

Then, struggling for her last breath, she sat up, saw the horror and pain on Eldarion's face, and declared "_Ta… naa… tela!" 6 _With that she fell back and did not get back up, still clinging to the star around her neck.

"AR-WEN! NO!" Eldarion screamed long and hard. He wept bitterly, going limp in the arms of the orcs restraining him. They dropped him and he fell to the ground in a heap weeping.

Rosie put her hands over her mouth and fell to her knees with tears falling from her eyes. Goldie had fallen into her father's lap sobbing, as did Faramir fall into his father's arms sobbing. The rest of the company stared in stock and disbelief, for they all hoped until the last moment that something would work out in Arwen's favor to spare her life. They never could have imagined the death that Arwen took upon herself, a fate which she did not deserve and the world did not understand.

Eldarion crawled over to her, but he barely managed to hold her and kiss her cold forehead before he began to wail in his mourning. He heard Arwen's last words, but he knew it could not be true. He now understood that he was just as must a part of this task as she was, and it would not be completed until he finished his part.

He finally said amid his tears, "This…is not finished…yet!" He jumped to his feet, ran over to Bill, and grabbed the collar of his robe while shouting, "You will pay for this ill-deed, you fiend! I swear by the blood of my forefathers, you will pay!"

"I think not, little prince," Bill replied softly, and asked, "Tell me, are you not also spoken of in the prophecy? Was it not also said that you will die?"

Eldarion let go of Bill's shirt and stared at him for a long moment. Finally he answered, "Yes…it is as you say."

Bill laughed and said, "Then I believe _you_ will be the one to pay, with your own blood!"

The orcs surrounding them seized Eldarion, but the Prince did not give a struggle, knowing his time had come. Bill looked Eldarion in the eyes, as if he was still skeptical of his sincerity. He said, "You should not give up your life needlessly, little prince. I shall give you one chance for your life to be spared: recant your love for her and I will set you free."

Eldarion looked at Bill with tears in his eyes amid his anger and replied, "I cannot. The act of giving up my life is not needless. It is to ransom this city and to ransom you from this act of wickedness. And my love for Arwen is as much a part of me as water is a part of a river, as stars are a part of the sky. To deny that would be to deny a part of myself."

Bill laughed yet again and said, "Fine then. You have chosen to die, for a mere halfling. You might as well have fallen in love with one of these orcs! Just like these orcs, she was worth nothing, certainly not worthy of your love and devotion. Certainly not worth dying for!"

Eldarion shouted in anger, "How DARE you! Her soul is worth a hundred of yours, you BEAST! She was worth far more than your depraved mind and wicked heart could ever understand! And she was definitely worth more than these rank creatures that serve a cowardly fiend that treats them like filth!"

The orcs were greatly angered by this last statement and were now more determined to end the prince's life. They dragged Eldarion toward the White Tree.

The company was now distressed and confused that there were also going to kill Eldarion. There was a great uproar in the streets when guards informed the people of what was happening. They now wished they had acted against the orcs went they were first brought into the city. The orcs tied Eldarion to the White Tree, with his arms outstretched on the branches and his feet tied to trunk.

Rosie stood up with tears in her eyes, trying not to cry aloud for Arwen's sake. Amid her tears and all the chaotic shouting, she noticed that the King was no longer with them on the balcony. _He probably cannot bear to watch his only son be slain_, she thought to herself. _He could barely stand to witness Arwen's fate._ Belethor remained on the balcony and was telling the King what was happening as he stood inside with his wife and daughters. The only one from the King's family that remained on the balcony was Belthil.

Ashtakh loaded a crossbow to shoot at Eldarion. "So much for the son of a King to be slain on a tree!" Ashtakh shouted and then he fired, striking Eldarion in the middle of the chest.

_Thud!_ Silence fell over the whole city in that moment, as if everyone heard the arrow piercing his flesh. Eldarion grasped for air, wishing that Arwen hadn't had to feel the same pain. He knew that the task was now truly complete.

Then, he shouted loud enough for the whole city to hear, "_Sii'… ta… naa… tela_!"7 With that, his head hung low and he did not look back up.

Once Ashtakh knew he was dead, he sneered, "So much for love," and walked away.

Those on the balcony mourned the deaths they had just witnessed. They already could not have imagined what happened to Arwen, but they also never could have imagined the love that would compel the Prince of Gondor to give his life. This love, just like the sacrifice of Arwen, merited Eldarion a fate which he did not deserve and the world did not understand.

_If only Arwen could have seen what Eldarion just endured for her_, Rosie thought to herself. _At least she died knowing she was loved and valued all along._

The orcs untied Eldarion's body from the tree, letting it fall to the ground. Another orc kicked Arwen's body so hard it tumbled on top of Eldarion's body as they now lay cold as stone. Bill paused for a moment, looking at the two lifeless bodies and the balcony of those mourning above him. Just then, Ashtakh walked up behind Bill and put his blade to Bill's throat.

"So, we are really worth nothing, your highness?"

"Ashtakh, I didn't mean that!" Bill panicked, choking from the pressure of the blade on his throat. "Surely you know I didn't mean that!"

Ashtakh laughed and said "Maybe this maggot prince had a point! You have been treating us like scum! And we will no longer put up with it! Let's seize him boys!"

All the orcs rushed in to seize Bill. They bond his hands, feet, and mouth, and threw him into the cart that carried the prisoners. The orcs proceeded out of the White City in an uproar of anger and that was the last that anyone would ever see of Bill Ferny.

The mourning of those in the company was great indeed. Rosie went over to Goldie and Faramir and she joined their mournful embrace. She looked over and noticed Belethor on his knees embracing the King, for he had fallen to the ground in anguish at hearing the last words of his son. The Queen and her younger daughters were standing nearby, trying to comfort each other in their tears. Belthil had fallen upon her knees in her mourning at the edge of the balcony, unable to believe that her twin brother was slain before her eyes. Legolas had a firm hand on Gimli's shoulder, who mourned the loss of his niece. Merry and Pippin stood next to each other, hand on the other's shoulder, in shock at everything they saw. Sam went to his children, tears in his own eyes, and placed his hand on their backs as they continued their mournful embrace. Amid their sorrow, Goldie noticed something incredible.

"Papa, look!" Goldie shouted amid her tears, pointing down to the lifeless bodies that lay slain, "It looks like they are still holding hands!"

Sure enough, Arwen's hand had fallen upon Eldarion's hand when her body was kicked aside, and it seemed that they were inseparable, even in death. Tears continued to flow from everyone's eyes, as they looked upon what remained of that tragic day, hearing the sound of the whole city in mourning below them. The last words of Eldarion rang in everyone's ears:

"_Sii'… ta… naa… tela_!"

1 You are beautiful!

2 Your heart is that of a lion

3 Your beauty shines bright

4 Fair winds, my princess.

5 Farewell…until next we meet

6 It is finished!

7 Now it is finished!


	18. Ch 17  The Edge of Despair

**Chapter 17****  
>The Edge of Despair<strong>**  
><strong> 

The company knew they had to face what they did not want to see any closer, but they knew that it had to be done. They chose to go together for courage and strength, and they began the journey to the High Court to see what remained of the lifeless hobbit and prince. As they began their journey down to the High Court, the skies grew dark and rain began to fall, adding to the sorrow they all had in their hearts.

The young hobbits held each other hands as they approached what remained of their friend. The moment that Rosie saw Arwen's face up close, she began to weep bitterly. She fell to the ground and cradled Arwen's lifeless body, rocking back and forth, wishing that her friend would return the embrace. Faramir and Goldie joined Rosie in holding Arwen. They looked at her and their hearts filled with sorrow and regret. Rosie, still weeping, wiped as much of the blood from Arwen's face as she could with the water of the rain and her apron. They all kissed her on the forehead and said goodbye to their beloved friend.

"Farewell, Arwen," Faramir struggled to pronounce his words amid his tears, "may you rest in peace."

"If only we had known!" Goldie also struggled to speak, "But, I guess she knew what she was doing, didn't she?"

Her sister nodded, unable to speak at all in that moment.

"I hope that she finds that place of eternal rest she was telling us about." Faramir added, "She deserves such rest."

They picked her up to carry her body away, crying the whole way. When Sam saw this, he remembered holding Frodo's seemingly dead in his arms, and the orcs carrying Frodo away when they discovered him to be alive. Sam began to weep as much as his daughters, or as much as he would if it had been his daughter. Merry and Pippin comforted Sam and stayed by his side, because they knew that he was also grieved from Frodo's memory. They were all overwhelmed at the sight of seeing their children doing what they knew they could not do themselves.

The King's daughters threw themselves upon their brother and mourned him greatly. Belthil removed the arrow from his chest with great care as her younger sisters continue to mourn. The younger two sisters did not understand what was happening and were unprepared to lose their only brother.

"Why? Why did Eldarion have to die?" Silmarien asked, "It's not fair!"

"There is never a guarantee that life will be fair to us," Belthil explained amid her own tears, "and Eldarion knew that as well as anyone. It may not be fair he had to die, but the fact that he was willing makes me realize how great of a man he was. That was the last thing I ever told him." Belthil kissed his forehead and said, "Rest well, my prince." More tears filled her eyes as she said, "My brother." She began to weep over him once again.

The King had tears in his eyes as he watched his daughters, but he tried not to cry aloud, for he was determined that his people would not see him lose his emotions in his grief. He simply stood with his wife as they held each other, wishing their son would return to them. Legolas and Gimli stood beside the King, grieving as much as everyone else. Although the elf did not weep, there was a great sadness upon him which he had not yet known and could not explain. He kept a firm hand on Gimli's shoulder as he grieved the one he loved as his niece.

A few guards came to carry away Eldarion's body, and the younger hobbits returned from carrying Arwen. They all stood together, huddled in the rain, comforting each other the best they could. Suddenly, Goldie began to run toward the city's wall, the place where Ashtakh had just placed Arwen before the people. When everyone followed her, they came upon the sight of a great sea of people in the street, mourning the loss of the King's son.

"I thought that what Arwen was going to bring peace and unity to all Men," Goldie said, "but all that has come about is chaos and despair."

Rosie began to cry again and shouted, "And still no one cares what she did for them! So much for a stupid prophecy of eternal peace!" She turned around and ran as fast as she could toward the palace as the rain began to fall harder.

They wanted to tell her that she was wrong, but they could not, for it did seem that everything that the prophecy said was in vain and no one would realize the sacrifice that the young hobbit made for them. They all knew that this was just the beginning of the despair that would fill everyone's heart.

Even amid their mourning, many Gondorians began to question the young prince, for falling in love with a halfling. Some went so far as to question his sanity. The King told the people that they would wait three days, as was tradition, before having a proper funeral, despite some calls to have the funeral and move on. The people have even said that they thought the White Tree removed from the King's courtyard, because it had been defiled by the prince's blood, but the King insisted it stay to remind the people of his great sacrifice.

In their grief about Eldarion, the people forgot about Arwen, the young hobbit who bore a greater burden than a person that small should ever have to bear. The King determined that their funerals were to be one, and that she was to receive the same honors as Eldarion, although many looked down on this decision. Those that thought poorly of Arwen questioned how the King could still love her, even when she drove his only son to end his life. It was a time of great uncertainty and confusion for all.

Of all who were in mourning, none mourned more deeply that those in the Company. Only King Elessar, Queen Arwen, Legolas, and Samwise knew the full extent of the prophecy, but they were still trying to understand how the prophecy and the events of that day did not contradict the prophecy. How could her death and Eldarion's death bring the peace that was prophesied?

That same night, they came together to read the Scrolls of Isildur, so that they would better understand the prophecy's fulfillment. They sat in silence for a moment after the King had read the scrolls to them, still taken back by the day's events, wondering how all of it could really be true. Suddenly, Samwise spoke up.

"What's going to happen if this prophecy isn't real?"

Everyone stared at Sam, in disbelief that he was the one to doubt.

"How can we have any assurance all of this is true?"

"The hope of this prophecy is as true as Frodo's journey to Mount Doom," Legolas replied, "which you know more than anyone else to be true, because you bore witness."

"It still does not make sense to me," Sam confessed, "I heard what the prophecy said; I just can't fully understand it. How can it all happen exactly the way it's written?"

"Don't lose heart, Samwise," the King put his hand on his hand on his shoulder, "like those who do not know the hope we have. This is an easy time to fall into despair, but we know that a better day is coming. Out of the ashes of our grief, beauty will rise. We have to hold to that during this time of uncertainty and confusion."

The elf walked over to one of the windows, and was still able to hear the sound of the people in mourning, even during the night. He looked out to the sky, which had finally cleared from the storm, and observed, "There is a blood moon this night."

"There was a blood moon the night that Arwen was born and her mother died," Samwise remembered, "That was what Lord Elrond told us."

"Even the heavens know when innocent blood is shed," Legolas sighed, then continued, "I never realized how much sorrow feels like the foreboding of the heart."

Everyone agreed. The pain in their heart did feel much like fear. They knew now that they could not succumb to the fear in their grief.

The King told them, "Comfort those who are mourning, and never forget that all will be set right."

The next day, Rosie did not get out of bed, for her mourning was so great and she had been so wet in the rain that she had fallen ill. Her father went to her and tried to comfort her. She did not look at him as he entered the room, keeping her back turned to him. Sam sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed her back as she sniffled. At first, he couldn't think of what to say.

Finally, he said, "Rosie, you must try not to be sad. Arwen is now at peace, and no longer has to worry about the threats of orcs, or Bill Ferny, or anyone else. Besides, I don't think she would want you to grieve her like this. She knew that it was her time."

"Her time? She was so young!" She shouted as she sat straight up, "No one deserves to die like that, especially Arwen and Eldarion!"

"I know," Sam breathed, trying not to cry again himself.

"I wasn't able to help her or be by her side when she died!" Rosie regretted, "I knew it was going to happen and I couldn't stop it!"

"How did you know?" Sam was quite surprised.

"She told me the night before the battle. She said she was more than willing to do it, if it meant that no one else had to go through what she would face."

Sam slightly smiled and said, "She's just like her father in so many ways."

"You knew?" Goldie had entered the room, tears in her eyes as well. "Did that make it harder to watch it happen?"

"My heart couldn't bear my sorrow Goldie," Rosie choked on her words, and then continued, "It still can't."

"Papa," Goldie asked as she approached the bed, "she was such a good friend to us! There are so many adventures we never had and so many things we should have said! How are we supposed to carry on without her?"

"Be grateful for the time you had with her," Sam said honestly, remembering how he endured Frodo's departure, "and remember that she is at peace now."

"But now I'm without my best friend!" Rosie began to sob once again, "I miss her so much Papa!"

"Me too, Papa. Me too!" Goldie began to sob as well.

Goldie crawled up on the bed beside her sister as they held each other in their grief. Samwise embraced and kissed his daughters on the top of their heads as they cried. _I know exactly how they feel_, he thought to himself_. It just like when Mr. Frodo was stung by Shelob. I thought he had died and the quest was in vain. I had no idea what to do either. In both stories, all will be set right._

Still, Sam wished with all his heart that he could remove the pain that his daughters were feeling in their hearts. Even though he knew a better hope was coming, he could not help but be hurt by the grief they were also feeling. He began to cry once more.

Merry and Pippin went in search of young Faramir that morning. They had hardly seen Faramir since the hour of the deaths. They found him sitting behind the high point of the city's wall. He could still see the people mourning below him. Faramir was lost in his thoughts and his grief when his father and Uncle Merry found him. His father put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"What's on your mind, son?" Pippin asked.

"Papa, you told me that in time we would see the importance of Arwen's task. But I still do not understand why she had to do all this and face everything she faced just to die as an outcast. And I don't understand how Eldarion fits into all of this." Faramir looked up at his father with a tear falling down his face and said, "I just want to understand."

His father and uncle sat down on either side of him, hands on his shoulders.

"None of us truly understand why anything happens the way it does," Merry admitted, "especially during times of grief and despair."

"Although we do not understand now," Pippin added, "I still believe that time will reveal the importance of their sacrifice. We just have to be willing to trust that the prophecy was right when it promised a better future."

"I still don't understand why Arwen and Eldarion couldn't be together!" Faramir cried, punching his fists on his legs, "They deserved to be together with hearts so pure and a love so strong!"

"But they were not thinking of themselves at all, my son," Pippin deduced, "They always placed the other person and everyone else around them ahead of themselves. That is the reason they were chosen. They were the ones that have hearts pure enough to make such a sacrifice."

"They still should not have died! Oh, Papa!" Faramir buried his face in his father's shoulder and began to sob.

Merry and Pippin wrapped their arms around Faramir, unable to think of any other words to comfort his confused heart.

Legolas found Gimli looking out the window of his room, as lost in his thoughts and his grief as everyone else. He had not said a word to anyone that day and Legolas was becoming concerned. Legolas sat down next to him, but Gimli didn't even look over at him.

"What is troubling you, my friend?" the elf asked.

"My fears came true," Gimli sighed, "Arwen suffered a fate much like her mother, at the hand of that fiend of a man!" He clenched his fist on the arm of the chair.

Legolas put his hand on top of Gimli's clenched fist and reminded him, "Raising our anger at Bill Ferny and his deceit will get us nowhere, Gimli. We know that he paid the highest price for it."

Gimli began to cry and say, "I know, but I cannot help but hurt from this loss. She nor Eldarion deserved such a gruesome fate!"

The elf embraced the dwarf, something that the no one had ever seen, to comfort a grief that no one had ever known. Legolas wished that Gimli could know the better day that was to come.

The King wanted to find his eldest daughter to comfort her, for she had always been close to her twin brother and the King knew that she would be suffering greatly from his loss. He found her in the room where the King kept many of his valuable belongings, including his crown and his scepter. Belthil sat on the floor in front of the resting place of his crown, holding the crown in her hands. He sat down next to her, not knowing what to say to comfort her.

"_Ada_, Eldarion would have been such a wonderful King. I know he wasn't sure of himself, but I know he would have been a King beloved by his people, just like you."

"I know, my child."

"I thought I would see the day when my brother would wear this crown, and he would stand before the crowd as a man ripe and ready to rule his people. I would never have imagined that I would witness the brother that I was born with slain before my very eyes. I could not believe it when he told me that he was going to die."

The King was surprised and asked, "He told you? When?"

"Just before the battle. He came to me with tears in his eyes, something that I had not seen since we were children. He said you told him that the prophecy said he would die the one that would find _Korma en Heru_. I did not believe him at first, but then I asked if it was because he loved Arwen. He was surprised I knew, but he confessed and said he would rather die than watch Arwen die. He didn't know she was meant to die too, and it made all the harder to watch the anguish on my brother's face when Arwen breathed her last."

"I know," The King asserted, trying to hold back tears again.

"I told him that knowing he was willing to die for someone else's sake made me realize that he truly was a man of noble character. We embraced for the last time, and I told him I would love him always, even after death." More tears began to fall as she said, "I know he is at peace now, but I cannot help but wish that he was still here, and that he and Arwen could have been together. They loved each other so much, _Ada_!"

The King embraced her weeping daughter, wishing she did not have to bear this grief.

The bodies of Eldarion and Arwen were cleaned, dressed in royal black burial garments, and laid in the Hall of Kings, upon two great stone beds. The King and Queen went to visit their bodies. When the King saw their faces, he could bear hiding his emotions any longer. He sent the guards away and he wept bitterly, with his wife at his side.

He knew that all would be set right, but he was grieved because he had to _let_ this happen. The prophecy stated that the King of Gondor would witness their capture, unable to stop it. He would also leave the decision of their fates to the people, and that the King would be so moved by the thought of seeing them die that he would turn his back, unable to witness them be slain.

"How could I let this happen?" he cried, "How could I let them be taken in my sight, doing nothing to stop it? How could I let them be murdered by those creatures, right in my presence, in my own courtyard? How could I let this happen?"

The Queen lifted her husband downcast, tear-stained face to look into his eyes, and said, "Elessar, you knew that this had to happen. Your part in this tale was that you had to let this happen. You knew you would have to witness the death of your only son. But it is also certain that all will be set right and hope will rise out of this tragedy. You may also be certain of this - I shall be by your side, until you lay upon this great bed of stone yourself."

The King and Queen kissed tenderly, and then left the hall. He still had lament in his heart, but there was hope of a better day.

So, the bodies Arwen and Eldarion lay as cold as stone, as those that loved them continued to mourned them. Still, no one could imagine what was about to happen.


	19. Ch 18 The Beginning of All Else

**Chapter 18****  
>The Beginning of All Else<strong>**  
><strong> 

Arwen opened her eyes, startled that she even could. She looked at the ceiling over her head, but she did not recognize where she was. When she slowly sat up, she noticed all the casts of the kings of Gondor's past. She realized that she had to be in the Hall of Kings.

"Why am I alive?" she said out loud.

She felt her body to be sure that it was her living body and not just her spirit. As she went to stand, she noticed something strange – she could touch the floor with her feet while she was still sitting down! Her legs and feet tingled, as if something had just happened to them. She stood up, but it took her a moment to regain balance on her feet.

As soon as she regained her balance, she ran to a mirror at the end of the hall. She saw the most astonishing sight: she had grown two feet taller, with long hair that reached pass her waist, and the hair that had always been on her feet was no more. She was no longer a hobbit, but a woman! She was clothed in a fine dress worthy of royalty, but it was shining white like snow, not black like most burial garments. She touched her face and her dress as she gazed at her reflection, in awe of that the woman she saw in the mirror was actually her.

Then she noticed that the gem of blue on the Ring for which she set out was glowing brilliantly on her hand. She was astounded and did not know what to do. She did not know what this meant in terms of the prophecy and the fulfillment of everlasting peace, but she decided that she needed to find out.

She went off into the city, down to the royal library. It took a while because it was still dark and she wanted to remain out of sight. When she arrived, she found the scroll she needed sitting out, as if someone had left it out for her. As she read, she finally discovered the truth about her long-foretold identity as ruler of Middle-earth. She read through until she came to the lines of the prophecy that sings her greatest praise:

_A Female Halfling will rule them all,  
>The child of the one who makes the Dark Lord fall.<br>Young, beautiful, and fair she shall be,  
>She shall rule justly, but be compassionate to thee.<br>And this Maiden Fair shall reign as we sing,  
>That she will forever be the Lord of the Ring.<br>_

"I'm_ Heru en e Korma_?" she said aloud, "How can this be?"

She thought that this was some sort of mistake, but she realized that it was not every day that someone comes back to life. Those who had were chosen because they had a task to complete. She remembered that she had to learn to accept her fate when she learned what the prophecy said about her death. She knew that she also had to accept the destiny that was laid out before her here.

She read the part of the prophecy about Bilbo's and Frodo's adventures, and she was amazed to discover that it accurately foretold what occurred within. She realized that this would also be true of her story. _If I follow this prophecy to the letter_, she thought to herself, _peace and unity shall come to Middle-earth, and that has always been one of my heart's most earnest desires_. Then, she discovered the first thing this new ruler was supposed to do – destroy the ancient land of Mordor with the True Ring. She was shocked, fearful to do so, but knew that it needed to be done. She decided to do it that very hour, before the sun had completely risen. She set out to do this task, but she was unaware that she did not read a portion of the prophecy that was still to be revealed to her.

She went out to the cleft in the highest point of the city wall, where Ashtakh had just three days before determined her fate. She took a deep breath, and stretched her arm out toward the Mordor in the distance. Then, almost without thinking or understanding, she uttered,

"_Men imya ramen', calenar ar' Mordor!_"1

Suddenly, there was a great earthquake that knocked Arwen off her feet. As suddenly as it happened, it was done. Arwen looked up and saw a shocking sight - a beautiful flowery meadow surrounded by majestic mountains. The land of Mordor was gone! It simply vanished, never to be seen again. _I cannot believe it! _She thought to herself. She lay on the ground for a moment, in awe of what she had just done with her own hands. Then she stood up and fled, running to the garden of the outer wall out of fear of being seen.

Within a few moments, all who lived in Minas Tirith had come out to see what had happened. They marveled at the glorious sight of the beautiful meadow that stood in place of the Mordor. Most of the people rejoiced; some feared a doomsday was to come. This commotion reminded her of the uproar that was happening before her life ended, but she remembered that the people were just confused. After the uproar began, Arwen saw Belethor out on the balcony, examining the situation. As he looked upon what remained of Mordor, a look of confusion but also of joy came upon his face and he went to tell the King.

Amid all the chaos, Arwen remained hidden, crouched against the wall, contemplating what to do. She was about to go tell the King, but she heard a voice call out her name from a distance.

"Arwen?"

She stood up and slowly turned around. She saw Eldarion standing at the other end of the garden. Eldarion had his very breath stolen from his lungs by the beauty of the woman that stood in the garden.

"It cannot be!" Eldarion exclaimed.

"Eldarion?!" she said, surprised and startled as well, "It cannot be!"

Arwen saw a deep-chested man with eyes of the fairest blue, hair of the truest brown, and the roughest hands to give the gentlest touch. He was also wearing a burial garment fit for a king that was now white as snow. He remained to be the same stature, but he seemed her that he was more handsome that he had ever been.

"Is it really you, Eldarion?"

"I am Eldarion, the son of King Elessar, heir and future king of Gondor. I am the one that declared my love for you and died to ransom your soul."

"I am Arwen Baggins, daughter of Frodo Baggins. I am the one that also declared my love for you and died for you and this city."

They continued to stare at the other person for a moment, but then they knew it was true.

"_Nae naa lle_!"2 They shouted in unison as they ran to embrace each other. He picked her up and swung her around as they both laughed. They were overjoyed beyond words. They laughed loudly as they continued their embrace. He reached out his hand to touch her on the cheek. With his other hand, touched the other side of her face, and they looked deeply into each other's eyes as the tears of joy began to fall, and they saw the love that compelled them to die for one another. They both reached to wipe the tears away and they knew they would there to catch every tear.

She smiled at Eldarion and tucked his hair behind his ear to find that it was pointed like the ear of an Elf. She gasped and felt his ear to see if it was real. He did the same to her to discover that the point of her ear was changed from that of her kin folk to that of elves. They were very confused, until Arwen's heart was enlightened to the part of the prophecy she did not read, the part that stated that she and Eldarion were destined to be wed and to someday be together in the Undying Lands together. Then, she knew what happened to both of them.

"We had both been granted the immortality of the Elves," she told him.

"But how is that possible?" Eldarion was quite confused, "I am of the race of Men. How could I be granted immortality?"

Arwen smiled and said, "Your sacrifice has redeemed the remnant of the race of Numenor. You made the greatest sacrifice a king could possible make for his people, and now you have been deemed worthy of the immortality of greater beings. This means that you will have a short but full reign at the end of your father's days. At the end of your reign, you shall join me in the Undying Lands. We will be parted for many years, but now I know that our hearts shall cherish our love for each other over any distance and through any span of time."

"You are the one that we have been seeking all long," Eldarion smiled, "I knew that you had greatness in you yet, Arwen. Or should I say the_ Heru en e Korma_?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I was the one who read out the scroll before you."

They smiled brightly at each other and laughed.

Arwen asked, "Eldarion, you really…died for me?"

Eldarion smiled and answered, "Yes, I did."

She blushed and looked down at the ground. "I feel unworthy."

Eldarion put a hand on her cheek. She looked up and he said, "No, Arwen. You _are_ worthy. You were worth dying for, and I hope you never forget it."

She smiled at him and said, "So were you, Eldarion. So were you."

They then, hand-in-hand, went straight to the throne room, where they overheard the Company discussing the day's events. They were so caught up in the confusion about what had just happened that they did not notice them sneak from one of the servant entrances.

"What in the world could have happened?" Goldie asked "Entire countries don't just disappear out of nowhere!"

"It must have been a magnificent power to do a miracle so great!" Rosie observed, "But who was it?"

"_Heru en e Korma_ is being revealed to us," the King told them, "and soon we understand all that confuses us now."

"She is being revealed to you now!" Eldarion called out.

They all fell quiet when the saw the Prince of Gondor alive and well. Then, Arwen came out behind Eldarion, still holding his hand. They all stared in disbelief and confusion when they realized the woman was Arwen. After a long moment of silence, the King went over to them and stood in right in front of Arwen. He looked at both of them long and hard. Finally, he knelt in front of her.

"Can there be any doubt," he said bowing his head, his breath nearly stolen by the tears in his eyes, "that the prophecy at long last has been fulfilled?"

Arwen breathed happily as the King arose. The King embraced Arwen with joyful tears in both their eyes. He then looked upon his son and embraced him hard.

The King cried out in tears of joy, "My son has returned to me! My son is alive again!"

Eldarion began to cry as well, seeing the emotion of his father. After a long embrace, they looked back at each other and suddenly their crying turned into laughter, the kind of laughter that is contagious to all who are present. After a moment, Arwen joined their embrace and they began to laugh even harder.

Suddenly, the rest of their company joined their greetings with many embraces of joyous tears. Rosie was elated when she finally recognized Arwen, for she knocked Arwen down when she jumped up to embrace her. They had tears in their eyes and laughter in their hearts at the joy of being reunited. She had to get down on her knees for the rest of her kin to embrace her, which was quite different for Arwen, but she was still overjoyed to see them all.

Much in the same way that Rosie knocked Arwen over, Belthil jumped into the embrace of her brother who was once dead with joyful tears. His younger sisters followed shortly after in embracing him together. The three sisters knocked their brother to the floor, laughing with their joyful tears, embracing him even tighter when they could see it was really him. The Queen knelt next to her son and she embraced and kissed her son with great joy.

Amid all this joy, Belethor reentered the room, handed something to Eldarion. Eldarion grabbed Arwen's hand and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Arwen, come with me."

Eldarion led her out to the Court of the White Tree. The Tree looked beautiful in the light of the sun rise, no longer strained with the Prince's blood. It once again looked as white as the purest snow. Arwen looked up and saw that everyone was on the balcony where the Company had witnessed their fate. Eldarion smiled brightly.

"Arwen, this is the very place where three days ago we declared our love for each other, where we died for each other, and where we proved that our love could endure all. As I told you then, I would not be whole without you and I want you to be mine, now and forevermore." He paused and held up what Belethor had handed to him earlier: a necklace of a similar style as her white gem but with beautiful blue gems much like the one on the Ring. He smiled as he asked the question that any girl dreams her whole life to hear spoken to her.

"Arwen, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Eldarion!" she put her hand over her mouth, overwhelmed by the moment, "Of course I will!"

Those that heard from the balcony cheered. She went to remove the Evenstar from around her neck. In that moment, she felt her father's presence stronger that she had her whole life, for she knew that he was rejoicing with her from afar. She allowed her betrothed to put the necklace around her neck.

"The world will finally know you for the princess that you had always been, Arwen."

She motioned to him that she wanted to put the Evenstar around Eldarion's neck, and he allowed her to do so. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the man that loved her enough to die for her.

"Arwen, I _love_ you, with all my heart and all I am."

"I love you too Eldarion!" He kissed her, in as much of an unforeseen way as he did the day they died, but this kiss was full of joy, hope, and peace. The world around them faded and they were overwhelmed by their love for each other. After a long kiss, they noticed that everyone was cheering and applauding. Eldarion held up Arwen's hand in victory before them as they both smiled brightly.

"My dearest Arwen," Eldarion said as he turned back to her, "we shall be wed in thirty days, just as the prophecy states. On that day, on this very spot, we shall make our love known by all Men."

Then he kissed her again, picking her up off her feet. He swung her around even while kissing her. The joy and beauty of that moment was beyond all words.

1 Brittanian spell for dispelling a field (Mordor)

2 It is you!


	20. Ch 19 A Dream Now Known

**Chapter 19****  
>A Dream Now Known<strong>**  
><strong> 

"My brothers," the King began his speech to the people of the White City from the second story of the palace the next morning, "Three days ago, a great tragedy occurred in this city, when I lost my only son and one beloved to me as a daughter. But, there has been a miracle in the ashes of this tragedy – Eldarion and Arwen are alive and well again!"

The people standing in the Court of the White Tree whispered and murmured to each other, most of them disbelieving this to be true. At that moment, Eldarion and Arwen opened the main doors to the palace. The crowd went totally silent, for they did not know what to believe. They walked toward the crowd, but the people were afraid because they thought they were ghosts or spirits. Everyone continued to silently stare at them, until a little girl from the crowd came forward to look closer. They both got down on his knees in front of the child and she touched Eldarion's face and hands first, then Arwen's face and hands.

"Last time I saw you, you were only as tall as me!" The little girl observed, "Are you really the hobbit that died?"

"You tell me," Arwen told her. First, Arwen pulled her hair away from her back to reveal the scars on the back of her neck. Then, she also took the little girl's hand and placed it on her wound in her side. The little girl gasped when she noticed the ring on Arwen's finger. She grabbed Arwen's hand to look closer.

"Are you the one that is meant to bring us peace? Are you the one that destroyed the land of Mordor?"

Arwen was a slight bit surprised at the child's knowledge, but she answered, "I am."

Those in the crowd gasped. As Arwen rose to her feet, everyone fell face down in reverence, fearful of what Arwen would do.

"Please, don't be afraid," she told them as she stood up, "I do not hold any offenses against you for your mistreatment of me. I can see in your eyes the same fear that seized my heart before the orcs decided my fate. Your former views of me shall be forever pardoned, for I know they served a greater purpose. What happened was meant to bring beauty out of the ashes, bring hope out of despair, light where there was once darkness. I hope that you will now look into my heart and see that I have always been a part of your people. I wish to now be known as a one of your own, if you will have me be a part of you."

The crowd burst into applause and Arwen and Eldarion embraced. The little girl jumped up to join their embrace, which made the two of them laugh as they picked her up. After they set her down, Eldarion picked Arwen up, swung her around, and kissed her.

Eldarion turned and told the people, "In 30 days, we shall marry, and we hope that you shall share in our joy on that day. Thank you."

The crowd yet again cheered. Eldarion looked toward his father and Belethor on the balcony, both of whom were also smiling with great joy.

About a week before the wedding, Gilraen and Silmarien went in search of the bride-to-be. They found Arwen in her chamber, sorting through some of her childhood toys that had until recently been left undisturbed. It was the same truck where she found her mother's diary.

"Belthil told us how funny you looked when you tried to use that bow as a child!" Gilraen said laughing. "You could barely hold it, much less fire it!" Silmarien laughed along with her sister.

Arwen joined in their laughter. "I did look pretty ridiculous," Arwen confessed, "until Eldarion helped me with my archery. He was such a patient teacher."

"Anyway, our mother sent for you," Gilraen said, "She has a surprise for you."

"And we are to be sure that you aren't looking." Silmarien added.

"Very well then," Arwen replied. She put the toys back into the truck. She stood up in front of the girls as she closed her eyes and extended her arms in front of her, and told them, "I'm ready."

They each took one of her hands and guided her through the palace, giggling like children the whole way. _It must be a very special surprise for them to be this excited about it_, Arwen thought. "Wait here!" They said when they arrived, and added, "And no peeking!" After a few moments, the girls say, "You can look now!"

Arwen opened her eyes and saw Belthil, Queen Arwen, Lady Eowyn, and Gleowyn holding the most beautiful dress that Arwen had ever seen. It was a pale blue, long and elegant, made of the finest material, with the shimmer about it like that of the stars. There was also a matching cloth headpiece. Arwen could hardly believe that this breath-taking dress was for her. As she looked closer at it, she recognized it to be one of the Queen's own.

"Wait, I recognize this dress. This is your wedding dress, malady!"

"Indeed," replied the Queen "I wore this dress on the day I wed the King of Gondor."

"But now it is your turn, dear one," Lady Eowyn added.

Arwen was in tears when she embraced them. She had always dreamed of wearing Queen Arwen's wedding dress, but had forgotten that dream in the darkness of the most recent events. She did not even realize they knew of this dream. Now, she was overjoyed by the women who had just made her dream come true.

Arwen and Eldarion were in the middle of finalizing some wedding plans later that same day when Belethor entered the room.

"Excuse me, my lord, but there is someone here to see you."

"Who is it, Belethor?" Eldarion asked, perplexed about who would be visiting him.

"A friend," called out the voice of a man who had just entered the room, "An old friend."

"Aldamir!" Eldarion and Arwen shouted in unison. Eldarion ran like a child to embrace his best friend, whom he hadn't seen since Eldarion had visited him before their journey. Arwen quickly joined her soon to be husband in embracing their old, loyal friend. Aldamir was awestricken at the sight of Arwen, since she was two feet taller, twice as beautiful, and fifteen years older. All three of them embraced heartily with laughter and joy.

Aldamir was almost dazed to see them again. "Look at you two!" He exclaimed, "Eldarion, you looking better than you ever have! And Arwen, you are the princess I always knew you were!"

They laughed together, happy in be in each other's company once again.

Aldamir was Eldarion's closest friend, aside from Arwen. They had been close since they were little, as close as Arwen and Rosie. When Arwen lived in the palace, all three of them played and had many adventures together. In fact, he was one of the only people outside of King's house that came to Arwen's defense when she needed it. Aldamir was the only one who knew Eldarion's feelings for Arwen, but it took a very long time for Aldamir to get the truth out of him. Aldamir was a good listener, and he continued to be there for Eldarion when he needed it most.

Aldamir was a captain of Gondor who was stationed in Nardol, west of the Druadan Forest. He had been there for about three years when Eldarion left with his father, mother, and sister to journey to Rivendell. He still had not been called back to the White City when the orcs first made their threats. When the King called all troops back to Minas Tirth for the Battle of Mordor, Aldamir was one of the 50 soldiers that stayed behind to protect Nardol and the Druadan Forest at greatest need. When the rest of the troops returned to Nardol, they told Aldamir what happened in the battle, as well as the extraordinary events surrounding Arwen and Eldarion. As soon as he heard that they were to be married, he immediately made plans to leave for the White City.

After the three of them talked for a while, Eldarion took Aldamir to his chamber, where they described their experiences since they had last seen each other.

"It sounds like things have been going well for you and your troops in Nardol," Eldarion deduced from their conversation.

"They are," Aldamir suddenly sounded hesitant.

"What is it, Aldamir? It sounds like you have something else on your mind."

"Eldarion, did you really…die?" Aldamir asked genuinely confused.

Eldarion knew that Aldamir wanted proof of what happened. He stood up, took off his coat and shirt, and revealed the round scar he had in the middle of his chest from the arrow that pierced him. He turned around to reveal that it had pieced through the other side of his back. Aldamir gasped.

"Eldarion! _No one_ could have survived that wound!" Aldamir exclaimed as he touched the spot on Eldarion's back.

"I know. I didn't. My life returned to me after it left me."

Aldamir was taken back for a minute by the sight of his scars. Finally, he asked, "What are other scars from? They look like burns."

"That would be from the whips of the orcs, they were filled with the flames of Mount Doom. They put us both in braces craved into stone and lashed us until we lost our senses. It hurt more than words can describe, but being there for Arwen was worth it."

Aldamir smiled as he said, "It's extraordinary that you two went through so much for each other, but I am not surprised. To be honest, I was far more surprised to hear that you told Arwen how you feel than to hear that you died for her!" Aldamir laughed loudly.

Eldarion joined in the laughter as he dressed again, for Aldamir's laughter was very contagious. "Honestly, I surprised myself, but I knew I was going to die and that I could not let my feelings go unknown."

Aldamir was extremely puzzled. "How did you know that you were going to die?"

"It was all part of the prophecy concerning Arwen, but I did not know until just before the Battle of Mordor. My father called me to his side and asked me about my feelings for Arwen. I was unsure of how he know, but I finally told him, 'Yes, I have feelings for Arwen! I love her with all my heart, _Ada_! She's my best friend and I would do anything for her!'

"At first, I thought he would tell me to let her defend herself, but instead he said, 'You must remain ever-loyal to her, no matter what happens.' Suddenly, my father's emotions changed, and he was greatly grieved to the point of tears.

"I asked what the matter was, and he grabbed me by the shoulders and said, 'Oh, my son! My only son! I must lose you now!' I asked him what he meant, to which he replied, 'The prophecy says that the son of the King will have such a strong love for the one that is to find _Korma en Heru_ that he would die for her!'

"He asked me if I was willing, to which I said, "Of course I'm willing to die for her, _Ada_. I will do whatever I must for her and for the greater peace."

Then he replied, 'Then so be it' but he said it with a great heaviness of heart. That was when I bid my father farewell with an embrace of tears. He kissed me and told that I would always be in his heart. I went to my mother and bided her farewell, as well as Belthil, but I could not bear to tell Gilraen and Silmarien, for they were too young to understand. It was difficult enough to tell Belthil."

"Did you know that Arwen was going to die too?"

"Not until they were about to kill her, which was probably for the best. When they had both of our lives on the line at the choice of the people, we found out from each other that both of our deaths were prophesied, so I confessed my feelings, and she confessed her feelings for me. If we had known in advance, we may not have declared our love in the same way."

"It doesn't surprise me that she loved you back all this time. As I already said, I was not surprised to hear that you died for Arwen. You love her more than you love yourself."

Eldarion smiled for a moment, but then was sadden by another thought that came to his mind. Aldamir noticed.

"What is troubling you, my friend?"

"Arwen and I are to be married, but we will not be together for long. In only about a years' time, she shall pass over Sea to be with her father and reign from the Undying Lands," Eldarion sighed and continued, "We will be apart from each other for almost a hundred years."

"Why?" Aldamir asked, "Why can't you go with her?"

"I must remain here to take my rightful place as king when the time is right. I shall reign from here for about ten years after my father's death before I shall be joined to her again."

Aldamir thought for a moment and said, "If you were able to endure death itself for each other, a hundred years will seem like a day. Although I do wish that you and Arwen had not faced death, I'm glad that this came about the way it did. It tested your love and loyalty, which endured of greatest of all trials, and it is now evident that you two deserve each other," Aldamir smiled, and added, "After all, it was foretold in an _ancient prophecy_ you would be together!" He laughed again at this thought.

Eldarion laughed loudly with his friend.

After they had some time alone, they returned to Arwen. Arwen went over toward them and saw that they were both laughing. It made Arwen glad to see Eldarion laughing like that again, for Aldamir was the only friend that made Eldarion laugh so greatly. She sensed the reason for their laughter.

"Aldamir knew all along, didn't he?"

They both started laughing again, because she was right, as usually.

"Eldarion told me a few years after you left for your homeland, but there is something that I must tell you both."

Arwen and Eldarion looked at him with confusion and curiosity.

"I knew all along, even before Eldarion told me, that you both loved each other."

They looked at each other in shock and then looked back at Aldamir. Aldamir laughed before he continued.

"I could tell that your love for each other was beyond that of any friendship, or even a brother and sister. You risked your lives for each other more than once even as children and were closer than anyone would have expected you to be. You had for each other an unconditional loyalty beyond your years. Since I have known so long, I am overjoyed to see that you finally see the truth for yourselves." He paused, grabbed their hands, bought them together, and continued, "I am grateful to be fortunate enough to help you join your lives to each other."

They both smiled at Aldamir's wisdom and they embraced him from either side. Arwen kissed him on the cheek for being a wise friend.


	21. Ch 20 Longer Than Forever

**Chapter 20****  
>Longer Than Forever<strong>**  
><strong> 

The day of the wedding arrived and the whole city as well as travelers from the kingdom of Rohan came to witness this blessed event. The city was eager with excitement and curiosity about what the wedding would be like. All who attended that day knew that it would be a day they would never forget.

As the time for the wedding approached, all the women, maidservants, and female hobbits helped Arwen prepare to marry her prince. As she dressed into her beautiful gown, the scars that had befallen on her during her great trials were fully revealed to them for the first time.

"What are all your scars from, Arwen?" Goldie asked.

"Some are from the whips of the orcs," Arwen replied, "which were filled with the flames of Mount Doom. Some are from the claws of the Warg that attacked me during the Battle of Mordor. The one near my rib is from the blade of Ashtakh."

"Did it hurt?" Rosie asked gently touching her back.

"It did," Arwen answered, "but if going through such torment would prevent others from having to go through it, I would do it a thousand times over."

"Eldarion is fortunate to have you for his bride," Belthil told Arwen while she was lacing up the back of her dress.

"I am fortunate to have him for my husband," Arwen replied with a smile.

When Arwen was finally ready, she was more beautiful than anyone could have imagined a hobbit to be. She sparkled every way she turned as the brightest stars on a moonless night, and she smiled as radiantly as the sun. Legolas was waiting for her to escort her. Legolas smiled when she entered the room.

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle_,"1 he told her, "_Vanimle sila tira_, Arwen"2

"_Diola lle_, Legolas,"3 she said with an embrace. Legolas then handed her a bouquet of _elanor _and _niphredil_. When she saw the flowers, she remembered that she had fulfilled the cries for peace of those from ages past. She buried her nose into the beautiful flowers and felt as though her breath was stolen by their sweet fragrance. She looked at Legolas with much gratitude.

"Your father's heart would be so full of joy if he could see you now."

"But he is here; he is here in spirit, as he has always been. I know that now."

They smiled at each other as Legolas extended his arm to her. He motioned to the guards to open the doors to the courtyard.

When the doors opened, everyone was still and everything was peaceful. All the people were in awe of the beautiful women in front of them. She was no longer the timid child that endured the teasing the local boys. She was a woman with all the grace of a princess and the beauty of the rarest kind. She looked and saw Eldarion, with his father and Aldamir by his side. She began to walk down the aisle with the Gamgee girls carrying her train. Everyone saw the glow in Eldarion's eyes, and heard him say to his father, "_Ada, en! Nae naa nin Dis_!"4 She smiled at the excitement of her soon to be husband.

And so, under the White Tree of Gondor, the very spot where they died for each other, Lord Belethor bound to each other Eldarion, son of King Elessar and Arwen, daughter of Frodo Baggins, in marriage. It was a beautiful wedding, with the grandeur of royalty, but the sense of simplicity that her people enjoyed. Samwise gave Arwen to Eldarion on her father's behalf. The most touching part of the ceremony was the giving of their vows, which they made for each other. As they began their vows, their eyes began to fill with tears of joy and gratitude for the person before them. Many of those who witnessed these vows also had tears in their eyes.

"Arwen, I now know that you were the part of me that was missing. I wish I had told years ago how beautiful you are to me, but I also realize that the scars of the hurt others placed on you made me love even more. You have always been beautiful to me, especially for your heart, the heart that had enough love for me that you were willing to die for me…"

At this moment, the prince had to pause to regain his composure, as the tears in his eyes and the emotions in his heart made him choke on his words. After a moment, he continued.

"I meant what I said to you that day, when I said you were a princess worth dying for. You have been the one thing in my life that is ever-near to me, regardless of how far apart we have been. Therefore, I vow unto you that I will take the part of my nature that meant for me, and I will fill it with you. Your joy and your pain, your difficulties and triumphs, and your failures and successes, will be mine as well. No matter where your life's journey takes you, I will go there with you. May this covenant we make today be the greater that any covenant this world has ever known. Never shall our souls or our love be parted from each other._ Im Meleth Le, Nin Dis_."5

"Eldarion, you are the best person I have ever known, a man of most noble character. To this day, I do not know how you were able to see past what others could not. I am humbled to be chosen by you to be your wife, but I cannot fathom the extent of the love you have for me, a love that compelled you to give your life in ransom for mine…"

At this moment, she had to pause as well, for her emotions choked her words. After a moment, she continued.

"We have been through everything together, even death itself, and our love has surpassed it all. Therefore, I declare to you this day that I will be forever yours, even if I am not in your presence. I will also take the part of my nature that is set on my desires, and fill them with yours. I will be with you through every high and every low of your spirit, and I will see you through the storms and trials of your life, even when I'm not with you in person. May this covenant we make to each other today hold fast, even throughout all the Ages of this world. Today, I give you my heart, so that it may be eternally joined to yours._ Im Meleth Le, Nin Herves._"6

Belethor smiled brightly as he said, "With the authority given me by the King of the West, I declare you to be husband and wife. Eldarion, you may now kiss your bride."

Eldarion peeled back the layer of sheer cloth that covered her face, and her radiant smile and tears of joy melted his heart, and they both laughed. They kissed tenderly and the crowd cheered. They embraced long and hard for all the humbling words they had just said for each other.

After this, the King silenced the crowd. He had brought to her a circlet of silver and motioned for her to kneel as he removed her headpiece.

"Many you know this noble woman as Arwen Palin," Elessar began. "I declare that name be forgotten from this day forward," he continued to speak as he set the circlet on her head, "From now on, remember her as Arwen Belthil, which means royal maiden of divine radiance, and she will be forever remembered as a daughter of the White City, and more importantly, my daughter as the wife of my son."

She stood up, and he continued, "Arwen Belthil is the one that has been prophesied to come for many an Age, the one that is meant to bring eternal peace. She was the one that destroyed the land of Mordor, and in due time she will come to reign over Middle-earth from the Lands of the Immortal. She deserves our greatest respect and allegiance."

The King knelt before her, and the rest of the crowd shortly followed. It was a moment that was unlike any other in Arwen's life. It was the reversal of the betrayal of the people the day of her death and it she was almost as awe-stricken as she was after Eldarion's first confession of love for her. She stood for a long moment in silent awe of where her life had led her, to even see the King himself and her husband bowing before her. Then she smiled and knelt in front of the King to help him to his feet. They embraced with great joy.

"I have always loved you like a daughter" he told her, "and now you are. I know that your father would be very proud of you today. Bless you, my child." He kissed her forehead and smiled proudly at her.

Arwen motioned for the crowd to be silent and began, "I know that a month ago, none of you would have believed that any of these things would come to pass: a prince falling in love with a hobbit, their love compelling them to die for each other, resurrections from the dead, and an outcast like me becoming the ruler of all things. I know that I never could have imagined myself standing before you today. But through it all, I know I would not be where I am today if it was not for the love of the man who gave himself up for me." She turned and looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes as she said, "I also gave myself for him, and my heart will forever be his."

Eldarion smiled at his bride and went to embrace her as the audience cheered. He kissed her, picked her up, and carried her back down the aisle to the palace, both laughing joyfully. The people continued to cheer as they threw petals in the air.

After this, a great feast was held in the king's banquet hall for the whole city to celebrate the wedding. After the meal, the commoners were given a chance to give the bride and groom well wishes and their gifts. There were several people who bid her apology for past treatment of her and disdain for her kind. Arwen was very patient, forgiving, and understanding as many gave apologies that were long-winded. She forgave every single one. The most memorable of these was a soldier of Gondor who almost could not contain his emotions as he tried to apology. He was middle-aged with a careworn look. He had been wounded in the Battle of Mordor, for his arm was bandaged and his face had a few small scars.

"I should have never have hurt you the way I did and I am truly sorry. I hope that you will someday be able to forgive me," he said with his head bowed, unable to look either of them in the eyes.

"All is forgiven you," she replied, "but I am not sure what you did."

Without a word and without looking up, he extended his good hand and revealed an old hair ribbon that had been ripped in half, but was now awkwardly mended.

"Hallas?!" Arwen and Eldarion said in unison.

He nodded. "All these years I have been tormented within about what I did to both of you, and this ribbon simply served as a reminder of my ill-deeds. None of my friends ever saw fault in what we did until it was too late, for I alone lived through the Battle of Mordor. When I heard of your fate, I was fearful that I was to be tormented by my regrets for the rest of my life. I am so sorry, to both of you!"

He began to cry, burying his face in his hands. This shocked them both Arwen and Eldarion, for he was once a boy as heartless as an orc. However, they also knew that a heart like his needed to be shown forgiveness more than any other. Arwen was moved to tears to see that his heart had genuinely changed. Arwen stood up, help Hallas stand up, and embraced the wounded soldier.

"All has been forgiven you, my friend." She said with tears of forgiveness.

Eldarion joined this embrace of forgiveness and Hallas said, "Eldarion, I once told you that you did not truly care for Arwen. I now know that you care for her and love her more deeply than any man has ever loved a woman. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, my friend." The three of them embraced once more.

Arwen looked over at Belthil, who was standing nearby, smiling at the scene of reconciliation. Belthil's words of wisdom from all those years ago were echoing in Arwen's mind: _You never know how time may change our hearts._

Another event of rare occurrence happened during the banquet. Early in the evening, as many of the guests were visiting with each other, there was a special meeting of two people with the same name.

"Lord Faramir?" Pippin was surprised to see him, "It's wonderful to see you!"

"I say the same for you, Master Took. Tell me, is this your son?"

"Aye, it is."

"He looks a lot like you. What's your name, my lad?"

"Faramir Took, my lord."

Lord Faramir was a bit surprised and asked, "Pippin, you named your son for me?

"Yes, my lord. You are a most noble man who defends his people well. I could not think of a better namesake for my son then you."

"Is that common for your kin to name their children in this way?"

"Well, yes. We all did. Sam named three of his sons after Frodo, Merry, and I. I named my son after you. Merry named his daughter after your wife, Lady Eowyn. And Frodo named his daughter after Queen Arwen. It's our way of honoring those who changed our lives for the better."

"Then I am truly blessed to be chosen for such an honor, Master Took. Your son will grow up to be a fine lad, just like you. Many blessings to you, Faramir Took."

"And to you, my lord. Thank you," He bowed, and this time, he did so without falling on his head. His father put a hand on his son's shoulder in pride.

The banquet continued with dancing and songs. Merry, Pippin, and his son Faramir danced on the tables, just like they did back at the Green Dragon tavern in Hobbiton, and everyone cheered and applauded. They played music much like that of Hobbiton and the hobbits taught the people some of the dances that their kin-folk loved. It was quite an astounding sight to see Men and Hobbits dancing together in unity, with much joy and laughter. It brought Arwen great joy to see her people uniting, and she knew it was only the beginning.

Then, they had dances to the tender, romantic songs of Silmarien's harp and Gleowyn's lute. Eldarion and Arwen danced together in a graceful way before all the people, holding the crowd spell-bound by their pose. They did not even know how they danced the way they did, but it was like this dance had always been upon their hearts. After the song had ended, the crowd applauded for the prince and the new princess.

After this dance, Eldarion and Arwen decided to sneak away from the celebration to be alone. It took them a while, but they finally escaped the palace, retreating to the garden of the outer wall. When they finally got outside, they laughed at their efforts to leave the party, because they almost were stopped several times. They walked under the arch of flowers as they held hands. They stared at each other in the light of the moon, in awe of the fact that they were now married.

Arwen smiled and said, "You know, we had a lot of adventures in this garden, but I don't think I could have ever pictured this, being married and standing here in the light of the moon."

Eldarion smiled, almost bashfully, and said, "I did."

"You did? Have you really been in love with me for that long?"

"I have been in love with you most of my life, and I will continue to love you, now and forevermore."

"You will really love me forever? Until the end of time?"

"I will love you even longer than that, Arwen Belthil."

Arwen laughed. "How did I get to be so fortunate?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

They kissed tenderly under the archway of flowers in the light of the moon. This moment could not have been more perfect.

1 My heart sings to see thee

2 Your beauty shines bright

3 Thank you

4 Father, look! It is my bride!

5 I love you, my bride

6 I love you, my husband


	22. Ch 21 Beauty Will Rise

**Chapter 21  
><strong>**Beauty Will Rise****  
><strong> 

Eldarion and Arwen were so happy to be married. She became beloved to all Men, especially those in the White City. She proved herself to be wise in counsel and fair in judgment, for she offered sound advice to the King on many occasions. It seemed that everything she said was true and just. As the peace she was prophesied to bring was beginning to unfold, it became impossible to tell that such a great tragedy as the death of a prince had ever occurred. As the people came to love Arwen more and more, it seemed that something beautiful was coming forth from the ashes of former grief and bitterness. Arwen was grateful to finally feel at home with the people she loved enough to die for. Although no one fully comprehended the extent of the sacrifice she made for them, the people were forever in awe of the love, patience, and wisdom she would show them for many Ages to come.

About three months after the wedding, Arwen and Eldarion had a bittersweet parting with their company. They were all quite happy to be returning home, but they were sad that Arwen would not be with them, especially the hobbits. Goldilocks was particularly upset as they prepared to leave.

On the morning of their departure, Faramir Took was preparing to leave when he thought he heard something. He looked in the nearby room and he heard crying, but it was muffled. Faramir realized that it was coming from a large wardrobe. He opened it up to find Goldie crying and holding her knees. He was a bit startled at first, but then his heart filled with compassion for his friend.

"What is the matter Goldie?" Faramir said very caringly, "We are going home today and we will see the Shire again. Why are you so sad?"

"Arwen won't be coming with us!" Goldie cried, "I feel like I'm losing a sister!"

Faramir sat down next to her in the wardrobe and said, "But you aren't losing a friend. Arwen still loves you, and will not forget all you have done for her by joining her on this journey."

"But who will I turn to for advice? Who will listen when I need them too? Who will be there when I need them like Arwen was?"

Faramir thought for a moment then replied, "We Took's may not be known for our great wisdom or our strength in battle, but we are known for our loyalty to those we care for most. Goldilocks Gamgee, I promise you today that I will always be there for you, to listen to you and to give the best advice I can. No matter where life takes us, we will be the best of friends."

Goldie got a big smile on her tear-stained face. She threw her arms around Faramir's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "You promise?"

Faramir returned the embraced and replied, "I promise."

Arwen smiled as she overheard this conversation outside the door. She knew that this was to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship that would eventually become a fine marriage with beautiful children. They would someday be dearly loved by all in the Shire. Arwen knew that Faramir would keep his promise to Goldie all the days of his life. This warmed Arwen's heart.

After the company was given great treasures and the proper provisions, Arwen bid her loyal friends farewell. Her farewell to Rosie was particularly hard. They embraced long and hard, sad to part from each other, but knowing that they would see each other again. After this embrace, they smiled at each other about something, but not even Eldarion knew the reason. Goldie was not as upset as Arwen thought she would be, for it seemed that Faramir's promise had lifted her spirit. The one who was the most emotional at this parting was Sam, for he was in tears when Arwen finally bid him farewell.

"Why are you so sad, Samwise?" she asked as she knelt in front of him.

"We will miss you very much Miss Arwen."

"I will miss you and your family as well, but is that all that is bothering you?"

Sam sighed and said, "I wish your father were here to see you all grown up."

"He will see me, soon enough."

Sam was startled at what this meant. "You are going to join him?"

"Soon enough, my dear Samwise. Soon enough."

Sam looked even more grieved. She lifted his face to look at hers and said, "Sam, you have learned how to be whole, just like _Ada_ said you would. Part of remaining whole is taking things as they come, including the passage of time. You will be with my _Ada_ again, when the time is right."

Sam embraced Arwen and said, "Thank you, Miss Arwen. Thank for everything you have been to me and my family."

The day after the company had departed, Arwen found Eldarion on a balcony overlooking the city. Arwen stood beside him and asked "What are you thinking about?"

"Watching our companions leave yesterday made me think about when you will pass over the Sea to the Land of the Valor. Our life together will be such a short time."

"Then we are just going to have to make the best of our time together, aren't we?" Arwen concluded.

He turned around, put one hand on her waist and the other hand on her face and said, "I know, but I do not like to think of what it will be like when you leave me. I don't want to spend all those long years without you, all alone."

Arwen smiled at her husband bashfully and asserted, "I can completely assure you that you won't be alone."

Eldarion looked totally confused and asked, "What? What do you mean?"

Arwen grabbed Eldarion's hand and placed his hand on top of her stomach. She smiled as she told her husband the greatest joy any woman can have.

"Eldarion, I'm with child."

Eldarion eyes lit up with joy and he shouted, "With child?! Arwen! We're going to have a child?"

"Actually, we are going to have twins!" She was so happy that she burst out laughing.

Eldarion laughed loudly and joyfully with her. He was so overjoyed that he picked her up and swung her around. They were amazed at the thought of having a lineage, something that they once thought would never be possible. They kissed and held each other as they continued to laugh, and eventually tears of joy filled their eyes.

Of all those that they told this joyous news that day, no joy was greater than that of the King and Queen. The King's eyes filled will joyous tears as he embraced his son.

"I once thought that I would live the rest of my life without my son, but now I shall live to see my son have children of his own. These children shall be great among all the people of Middle-earth, but not ever so great as the joy I feel in my heart today."

He then embraced both his son and daughter and kissed their foreheads. At that moment, they heard the giggling of Eldarion's sisters. They motioned for the girls to join them and they ran to embrace them too. More laughter and tears of joys were shared that day, and would not be forgotten.

Arwen continued to advice the King in many ways, even while she was with child. She helped to King to finally eliminate all that was left of the orcs. Most of them were destroyed when Mordor was destroyed, but many of them were scattered, now without a leader. Arwen helped the King devise plans to find their last hideaways and destroy what was left them. When the last troops returned from the final desolation of the orcs, there was rejoicing throughout all Middle-earth, thanks to Arwen Belthil's great wisdom.

There was one example of her great wisdom that was exhibited when she was very heavy with child. This particular case was dealing with two women who were also with child. They were both very badly wounded because they had recently been involved in a violent quarrel with each other. The first woman claimed that she was attacked by the second because she was very jealous of her previous children and loving husband. She also claimed that the other women said that she would rather die than endure birthing another daughter, which would probably disappoint her husband. The second woman claimed that it was the first woman who instigated the fight, and insisted the story the first woman was her own.

After listening to their stories, Arwen whispered her plan to the King, who agreed to it. She told the guards present to seize both the women and arrest them until they discovered who started the fight.

The first woman shouted, "Please do not let this happen, your grace! Let this other woman win the case and change me the fine, but please do not put me in prison like this! My child and I could die! I will do anything!"

The second woman remained silent.

Arwen determined that the first woman was the truthful one, but she also could tell that some of the wounds the second woman had were not from the fight, but from abuse at the hand of her husband. When Arwen asked about this, the woman broke down into tears. Arwen knew this was true and she was able to provide this abused woman with the necessary help.

Arwen and Eldarion continued to grow closer as each day passed, learning more and more about each other and growing in their excitement of having children of their own. A few weeks before they were expecting the children to be born, Eldarion went looking for his wife. He found her working on clothes for the children with the maidservants.

"Arwen, can I show you something?"

"Of course."

She had her husband help her out of the chair. Because she was bearing two infants, she had more difficulty moving around that some women that are with child, but she managed as best she could. After she finally stood up, she followed her husband to the library. He brought her to a table and set before her a book that had been written all the way through.

"What is this about Eldarion?"

"I want our children to know our family history, so this is a book with the events of the War of the Ring and of our quest, so that they may know the truth about where we came from. They will know what a wonderful person their grandfather Frodo is, and the incredible person their mother is."

"Oh, Eldarion," she reached up and kissed her husband, "It's perfect."

On February 20, 1453, one year from the day they discovered their love for each other and died to ransom it, Arwen Belthil gave birth to a son, who was given the name Paladin, and a daughter that was given the name Hanna May. These were names native to Arwen's homeland of the Shire, because she wanted to preserve part of her heritage. She was overjoyed finally to be a mother, but there was another event that is worth noting in this part of her story.

About two months after the birth of the twins, Arwen and Eldarion went into the city to meet some of the people. Many of the people had not had the opportunities to converse with Arwen since the children had been born. As there were greeting people on this particular day, they walked past the very same alley where Hallas had stolen her hair ribbon. Arwen suddenly felt drawn to it, as if she knew there was something in the alley she needed to see. Eldarion followed her, unsure of her reason for going into a place with such bad memories. When they finally went in, they found the last thing they expected.

A little girl was holding her knees and crying behind a stack of old crates. Her dress was tattered and torn, her head of bright red hair was uncovered, her face was dirty, and she was very under nourished. Arwen got down on her knees in front of her.

"What are you doing here, little one?" Arwen asked, "Where are your parents?"

"They're gone!" she cried, "Papa died a soldier and Mama died with a broken heart!"

Arwen and Eldarion both gasped. This child was an orphan who had been living on the streets! They could not imagine the pain of losing your parents only to be cast out into the street as a child.

"Do you not have any other family?" Eldarion asked.

"No! No one wants me!" She began to cry again.

Arwen stood up and looked at Eldarion. They were both having the exact same thought. Eldarion picked up the frail, thin child and held her close to his chest. After a moment, she stopped crying and looked at them totally confused. It was as if she had forgotten what it felt like to be held in a loving way, or what it felt like to be loved at all.

"_We_ want you!" Eldarion declared, tears in his eyes at the thought that this child was unwanted.

"We are going to adopt you, little one. You will not be alone any longer." Arwen smiled.

The little girl stared at Arwen. At first, it almost seemed too good to be true, but when she looked into Arwen's eyes she saw the truth and love in her heart, she knew that they meant what they said. Arwen fell in love with this child's beautiful eyes, which were a brilliant green like jewels. They both smiled brightly at each other. This little girl now knew more than ever what love truly was as she gazed into the eyes of the woman that loved her enough to bring her out of her poverty. Arwen's eyes began to fill with tears of joy.

"Mama!" The little girl cried out with joy as she wrapped her arms around her new mother. Eldarion and Arwen both cried tears of joy as they together embraced this child that they would be now be forever loved as their own.

"I love you, my child," Arwen declared with tears of joy, "I hope you never forget that."

"I love you, Mama!" their new daughter smiled brightly.

After they confirmed the little girl's story to be true, they discovered that her name was Morwen, which means "dark maiden." They did not like this name, so in keeping with the hobbits name they had given their other children, they chose the name Esmerelda Rose: Esmerelda for her beautiful emerald green eyes and Rose in honor of Rosie Gamgee. They knew that their family was complete with this little girl in their lives. She brought about so much joy and laughter to the palace and was very helpful with the twins. Arwen and Eldarion were both quite content in that moment of their lives.


	23. Ch 22 There and Back Again

**Chapter 22****  
>There and Back Again<strong>**  
><strong> 

Arwen and Eldarion could not have been happier, but they knew as well as anyone that all good things have their season. The time finally came when Arwen was to leave Middle-earth forever. She was overjoyed to finally have so many of her lifelong dreams come true, but she was also grieved to leave behind everything she had ever known, knowing that she would never see this world again. She was also not looking forward to bidding farewell to all of her loved ones. The night before she left on her last journey, she went to bid Belethor farewell.

"You are going to at long last fulfill the prophecy of old," he said to her, "but even yet you seem dismayed. What troubles you, child?"

"I will miss you and everyone else so much," she replied, "and I don't know how I will carry on."

"Take heart, my child. You must remember that you will see your father at last, and all those who have passed over Sea before you. When you arrive, such joy will fill your heart that the pain and fear from here shall all leave your heart and be no more than a distant memory. Be strong, and remember the greater days that await you."

"Thank you, Belethor," she said as she embraced him for the last time, "bless you for your wise counsel and kind heart. May the rest of your days be blessed and peaceful."

On June 22, 1453, King Elessar, Queen Arwen, Legolas, Gimli, Belthil, Eldarion, and Arwen with their children set out from Minas Tirth, for what would be Arwen's last journey in Middle-earth. By the 29th of June, they had arrived at Edoras and fellowshipped with King Eomer, as well as Lord Faramir, Lady Eowyn, and their children Ararion and Gleowyn. During this visit it was discovered that Eomer's son Eored had fallen in love with Arwen's young friend Elfwyn. This was quite entertaining because they were only ten years old, but Arwen knew that their love was true and that they would someday be married. Elfwyn would make a wonderful queen, full of grace, beauty, and wisdom. She and Eored would rule Rohan well all the days of their lives.

On Mid-Summer's Eve, they set out again. They arrived in Rivendell on July 27, where they stayed for a week. During their stay, Legolas and Gimli had a minor dispute of an amusing nature.

"Do you think that Paladin will look like his uncle Gimli, Legolas?" the conversation began as Gimli was holding Arwen's son.

"I think he will look like his father," Legolas replied, who was holding Hanna May.

"His father?" Gimli said in frustration, "Look at his face! This face is clearly the face of a dwarf!"

"He is not physically related to a dwarf in the first place!" Legolas responded, "I think they will both look like their parents."

"I cannot believe my ears!' Gimli shouted, "Hanna will clearly look like her grandmother Palin!"

This argument went on for a few hours. Eventually, everything was fully resolved, but this dispute amused everyone else greatly. It made Esmerelda laugh so hard she almost couldn't stop. Beyond this incident, their stay in Rivendell was a very pleasant and peaceful one.

Three weeks later, they were reunited with their hobbit companions in Bree. They were all overjoyed to see Arwen and meet her children. Arwen was able to talk to Butterbur while they were staying at the Prancing Pony. She explained Mira's untimely end and what had happened to her on their journey. Mira's death saddened him, but he was very gracious and welcoming to Arwen and her children in honor of her mother. He did not even charge anyone in her company for their room and board in those few weeks they stayed in Bree.

After a few days, the King granted Arwen special permission to enter the Shire with Eldarion and her children so that she could take care of some unfinished business in Hobbiton. During their stay, she had an enjoyable time seeing the reactions of many who realized who she was and that she had a husband with children.

She was excited to see the rest of the Gamgee family. When Arwen walked through the front gate, the children all ran to see her and knocked her over as they all tried to embrace her at once. She was overjoyed to be with their family, although it was a bit odd to be in Bag End because she was two feet taller. They were all excited to meet Eldarion and see Arwen's children. Esmerelda played well with the younger Gamgee children and the older children loved to hold the twins. It was a joyous moment for both families.

She was the most excited to see Frodo and Elanor. She didn't see as much of Elanor, since she lived in the Far Downs, but she came for a few days and they had an enjoyable visit. She learned that during the time of her absence, Frodo had married his long-time friend Angelica Goodchild, and when they were married, they became the first of the line of Gardner. Arwen was so happy to see them together, because Angelica was one of the few kin-folk she had outside of her company that was kind to her while she lived in the Shire. Arwen made a great effort to spend time with Frodo because of the sacrifice he made to let her go on her journey.

Arwen laughed and asked, "So let me see if I got this right – Faramir and Goldie are courting, and Tom and Eowyn are starting to fancy each other?"

"Indeed!" Frodo affirmed, "We all knew that something was different when Faramir and Goldie came home, but it wasn't until two months ago that Faramir finally found the courage to ask Papa if he could court her. And Tom has been sweet on Eowyn for a while, but he told me just last week that she said she liked him too."

"Wow!" Arwen laughed, "I guess there has been a lot that's happened since I left."

Frodo asked, "Arwen, did you enjoy going on your journey?"

"I did, but many of my joyful memories are dominated by what happened at our journey's end, when all hope faded and when I had to give up my life to ransom it."

"It doesn't surprise me that you gave up your life."

"Why is that?"

"You are so much like your father in so many ways, one of them being that he was also willing to give up his life. Also, the way that you talked about Eldarion and how much you missed him made me realize that you liked him as more than a friend. Even if you hadn't loved him in that way, I still would not have been surprised if you had died for him, because that is the kind of person you are."

"Thanks Frodo." Arwen smiled for a moment, then she asked, "Frodo, why did you choose to stay back and not come with us so quickly? Going on an adventure is something you had always wanted!"

"Arwen, there is something that I never told you that I think I need to tell you."

"What is it, Frodo?"

Frodo sighed and awkwardly confessed, "Arwen, I…use to…fancy you."

"Really? You fancied me? Is that why you let me go?"

"That is part of the reason, but I also knew that by staying, I was playing a part in the greater tale, just like you always talked about. I now know that if I had gone, I would probably still fancy you and I would not have married Angelica. I would not have the wonderful life I have now. Thanks to the part I played, by life is full and blessed, and I have you to thank for it, for teaching me to see my part."

Arwen embraced Frodo and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are a lot like my father too and I am so proud to call you my friend."

"Thanks Arwen. You are an incredible friend too."

She truly enjoyed her time in the Shire with her family. While there were there, the day of Arwen's birthday came and she celebrated her family and the Gamgee's with a small party in Bag End. She loved having those closest to her there in that moment, knowing that she would cherish the memory of this small party in the years to come.

This short visit to Arwen's homeland came to an end all too quickly in Arwen's mind. The night before Arwen would leave the Shire forever, Rosie and Arwen went out to be alone for the last time. They went to an old tree a short distance from Bag End where they played as children. Arwen was excited to tell Rosie something, but Rosie was not sure what it was. She knew that Arwen was leaving, but Arwen revealed something that Rosie did not know before.

"I'm going too?" She was totally surprised and confused.

"Not yet, but someday you will join your father on his journey over Sea, to dwell with us in the Land of the Valor."

"Wow! Why?"

"Because of your loyalty to me over all our adventures."

"How long will we wait?"

"It will not happen for many years, but you will both know when the time is right."

"I wish I could go with you now!"

"Rosie, I'm going to tell you the same thing my _Ada_ told yours: 'You can't always be torn in two. You will need to be one and whole for many years.' I love you as a sister. No matter what happens, I will not forget you, but you must learn to be your own person, learning how to live your life to the fullest. Then you will be able to join me." Arwen paused, and then asked, "Rosie, do you remember what I said to you the night before the Battle of Mordor?"

Rosie didn't really like thinking about that night, for it was one of the saddest moments of her life, but there is one reason that she ever revisited memories from that sad day – remembering all the whole-hearted things they said to each other about their friendship.

"You said something about our friendship changing the story of your life," Rosie answered.

Arwen nodded and said, "And that still holds true. I still believe that this was the very reason you were brought into my life – to be there when I needed loyalty and love, to help me regain hope and courage when it seemed to be lost. Only Eldarion's faithfulness has come close to surpassing yours, and no matter where life takes me, you will always hold a special place in my heart."

Rosie smiled and replied, "And everything I said that night holds true for me as well. You have changed my life for the better, Arwen Baggins. I have been forever changed by our friendship and all that we experienced and learned together. Because of everything you have done for me, I will honor your request."

"Please promise that you will be patient as you wait for the right time."

"I will, Arwen," she said as they embraced, "I promise."

After three weeks in Hobbiton, they journeyed out to the Woody End, where they went to meet the rest of her companions. From there, they journeyed onto the Grey Havens. The day before they arrived, they stopped so that Arwen could see her mother's grave. She had never been before, and she decided that she desired to look just once. She gazed at the tombstone, which had an inscription in runes, which read:

_Here lies Palin Moria  
>Mirabella Baggins<br>Daughter of Gloin  
>A Daughter of Dwarves<br>A Beauty among Hobbits_

Tears slowly but surely weld up in her eyes and she began to weep into the arms of her husband. This sight was overwhelming for her, because she knew what it is like to die. She also had never really grieved her mother's death, because she simply never had her mother in her life.

When she had finally cried all her tears and washed her face, Samwise called to Arwen, "Miss Arwen! If you have a moment, there's something I want to show you." He handed her the red book of Bilbo and Frodo. Arwen had read this book many times when she was in Sam's house, but now it was now completed.

"Oh Sam, you finished it! When?"

"About a year ago," he replied, "Although it doesn't have full detail, I described the fulfillment of the prophecy."

Arwen read through the part that Sam had written and she loved it. He talked about in minor detail about their journey, the deaths and resurrections, and their lives afterwards. It even predicted some things that were still to come in the Undying Lands. Her favorite part was the last line:

_From that day on, Middle-earth remained at peace under the rule of Arwen Belthil. She, Eldarion, her descendants, and all Middle-earth lived happily ever after, to the end of her days._

Arwen took great comfort in this thought. The peace that she was prophesied to bring was soon to come to pass and all would be set right again.

"Thank you for letting me read this, Samwise. This is a great comfort."

"You are certainly going to be missed."

"Sam, will you please help Rosie be patient for the right time to join us? I know that you will both know when the time is right."

"I will, Miss Arwen," Sam said as they embraced, "I promise."

She had a hard time sleeping that night, knowing the bittersweet partings that were awaiting her the next day. She sat up in the middle of the night and noticed a figure sitting on the bank of the river. She walked over and discovered it was her husband, who was watching the tears from his face fall into the water below him. She sat down to next to him and grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him. Then she noticed that he had something in his other hand – the lock of hair she gave him before she left for the Shire. Seeing this made her smile. He looked up at her and she could see his tear-stained face and swollen red eyes in the light of the moon.

"Arwen, how am I supposed to father our children without their mother? They will hardly know you but from afar. How are we supposed to carry on without you for so long?" Eldarion asked in a voice that did not make him sound like the man that Arwen knew well. He sounded like a frighten child that was about to lose everything he knew. "How am I supposed to carry on without you, Arwen?"

"Eldarion, I know that you will find strength in our great love for each other. When we wed, we said that we had always been able to rely on our love for each other, even when we were not with each other in person."

"Arwen, I don't know how I can live life without you…again."

"'Again?'" She was perplexed by this statement and asked, "What do you mean 'again?'"

"When you were first slain, I was so distraught at the thought of living life without you that I gave my life to ransom yours. Then when I had my life restored to me, I did not know that you would have life restored to you as well, so for ten minutes, I thought I was going to have to live the rest of my life without you. It was the worst ten minutes of my life. I will never forget looking at your lifeless body, wishing I could give you the life I know had. I wept over you and kissed you, wishing you would return to me. That time, you did return to me," he eyes filled with tears again and his voice trembled as he said, "but now, you are being taken from me again, and I do not know how I will bear my grief."

"Oh, Eldarion," she gently touched her husband's tear-stained face, "You will not have to live without me, because I live with you in your heart. Our hearts are one. We have the same joy and pain, fear and doubts, hope and joy, no matter what happens. I will never leave you in spirit."

"You promise?"

"I don't just promise, I vow unto you this night that I will be ever-present in your life, no matter how far or long we are apart. I will love you over any distance and I will love you longer than time itself."

Eldarion put his hand on Arwen's cheek and said, "And I vow to you the same."

Arwen asked, "But please, be as strong as you can for the children. They will know me, first by my spirit with you and second by my spirit with them. But you must be their father and give them all the love that I cannot physically give them. Please promise me you will."

"I will, Arwen. I promise."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked once again upon the man that loved her enough to die for her.

"Eldarion, I wish I could take away the pain in your heart from my departure. I will miss you and the children so much."

"I know that it will be hard, Arwen, but I know that the eternity that we shall share will be worth the wait. We must always remember that."

"Our love shall withstand our time apart, and will be stronger than any love ever known. This is not the end, but the beginning of a love that will last all the Ages of this earth."

She leaned over and kissed her husband tenderly in the light of the moon.


	24. Ch 23 A Fond Farewell

**Chapter 23  
><strong>**A Fond Farewell****  
><strong> 

The next day, the company set out for Grey Havens and arrived shortly after. Finding the well-built ship that the King had sent to the Harbor, Arwen knew that she could no longer prolong her final farewells. She stood before the boarding dock, looked out at her beloved family and friends, and said to them:

"My dearest friends, here is where my fellowship with you in this world must end. Some of you, I shall be joined to again, but some I shall not have that pleasure. No matter where life takes us from this moment on, you may be assured of this: Your names shall never be forgotten, by me or in all of Middle-earth. All of you will live your lives to the fullest. Although this parting may be filled with tears, may we also have peace and joy in our hearts this day as we remember that a better day awaits us. _Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta ar' Aa'i' salnoralanne'lle. Namaarie_."1

Tears were already filling her eyes as she went to say farewell to each of them for the last time. She embraced the King first. They both had quiet tears in a long embrace. She was grieved by this parting because he had been the first "father" she had ever known and she knew she would not look upon his face again in this world. He said to her, "Farewell, my beloved daughter." He kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you, my child." She told him, "I love you too, my king. Thank you for everything Elessar."

Then Queen Arwen and her daughters came to her and embraced her one by one. The Queen said, "You will never be forgotten in our house, dear one."

Then, Uncle Merry, Uncle Pippin, and Samwise came to her. She could see that they hated going through such a mournful parting again, because they had been there when her _Ada_ left over Sea. "You will always be remembered among the great in all Middle-earth. May your lives be lived to the fullest, my dear hobbits."

They all kissed her and Merry asked her, "Give our best wishes to Frodo, won't you?" She agreed.

Then Faramir, Frodo Gardner, and Goldie all embraced her at once, as Frodo told her, "You are going to be a great and mighty ruler. We will never forget you."

She told them, "Nor shall I forget any of you."

Then Legolas and Gimli came. Her uncle bit her farewell, saying, "I love you, my little Lassie."

"I love you too, my beloved uncle."

Legolas said, "May your ways be filled with joy, not the sorrow you feel now."

"_Diola lle_, Legolas."2

Rosie jumped up to her and they embraced a long time. With tears in her eyes, Rosie handed her a bracelet of fabric with a wood piece in the middle that read "Faithful Friends Forever Be." Rosie held up her wrist to show that she also had the same bracelet for herself. They knew that they would cherish this last token of their friendship until they were reunited. They held each other tightly once more and Arwen whispered, "Because I knew you, I have been changed for the better."

Then Arwen kissed her twins for the last time for many years. This was very difficult, knowing that she would not get to see them grow up. She tried to take comfort in knowing that they would be well-raised by Eldarion and his sisters.

Esmerelda ran to embrace her mother, the one who brought her out of her poverty. She cried as Arwen picked her up and she said, "I will miss you so much, Mama!"

"We will be together again, my child, and I love you with all my heart, no matter how far apart we are," Arwen affirmed. "I hope you never forget that. Promise me you won't forget that."

"I will try, Mama. I promise."

"Take good care of Papa and your brother and sister for me. They will need you to care for them and love them while I'm gone."

"I will, Mama."

Esmeralda put her hand on her mother's face and looked into her mother's eyes, as if she was studying her face.

"Are you learning me by heart, honey?"

"You are already in my heart, Mama."

"Oh, I love you so much!"

"I wouldn't know what love is without you, Mama."

After Arwen set her daughter down, she turned around with tears in her eyes to say goodbye to her husband, the one who had always been there for her and followed her even unto death. This time, she knew he could not follow. She ran into his arms as they embraced long and hard, wishing that they could hold on just a little while longer. He whispered into her ear as he wept, "_Cormamin niuve tenna' tae lea lle au'._"3 They kissed tenderly for the last time with one last embrace. "I love you," they said in unison, and they finally let go of each other.

With this Arwen boarded the ship, along with some of Legolas' kinsmen that had dwelled in Ithilen until now, who had agreed to accompany her. She turned around and glanced at her beloved friends and family. Suddenly, a peace she could not explain came over her and a joyous smile spread across her face. _I wonder if Ada felt this same peace that I feel right now_, she thought to herself. She waved farewell one last time, then she turned to look at the Sea and did not look back. Her ship set sail and passed into the West, leaving behind her loving friends as they watched her ship depart, with both joy and sadness in their hearts.

When the ship finally faded into the horizon, Eldarion fell into his father's arms sobbing. His father comforted him, saying, "Oh Eldarion, you will see her again. Never let go of the hope you have in the day of your reunion, my son."

Esmerelda grabbed her father's leg and said, "Papa, Mama wouldn't want you to be sad. We will see her again and she still loves us, no matter what." Eldarion smiled at the faith of his child and picked her up in an embrace. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he knew that the eternity that would have someday would be worth the wait.

Those that stood on the shore were sad but peaceful, knowing that they all played their part in the greater tale, and knowing that Arwen's part was still to continue.

The trip was calm and peaceful, so much so that the days seemed to fade into each other. Finally, she smelled a sweet fragrance on the dawn that stole her breath away, like the beautiful blooms of_ elanor _and _niphredil_. She looked out and saw a grey curtain of rain turn to silver glass and roll back. She then saw white shores and beyond those, a green country in far distance under a swift sunrise. _It's even better than my dreams_, she thought.

When her ship finally docked in the harbor of the Bay of Eldamar, she felt a peace sweep over her that she had never known before. She was greeted by Galadriel and Elrond. These were elves of high honor and respect in all Middle-earth, for the names were still held in reverence. When they bowed in her presence, she realized that she now had the same honor and respect that they had earned and her heart was greatly humbled.

"_Vedui' Arwen Belthil_," Galadriel welcomed her, "_Vanimle sila tiri, Arwenamin_"4

"Greetings to the wife of my daughter's son," Elrond said as he embraced her, "you are most welcome."

Elrond and Galadriel traveled with Arwen a day's journey to the city of Valimar. It was much like the city of Rivendell in the heart of the valley below the mountains, but this city offered a more permanent rest for those that dwelled there. It was beautiful beyond words that Arwen possessed. When they first arrived, Bilbo arrived to greet them.

"Uncle Bilbo!" Arwen shouted as she embraced him, "I can't believe it's you!"

"I cannot believe you are the child that we left all those years ago," he replied, "You have grown to be so beautiful."

The moment that he said "grown," Arwen realized that Bilbo was about the same stature that she was. It was then it dawned on her that there was no difference in race in the Land of the Valor. All those who dwelled in those lands had earned such honor that they were not longer hindered by the division of race. Bilbo was like her, with no more hair on his feet and the ears of an Elf. She was so happy to finally meet the one that had been there and back again. He had even laughed at a live dragon and lived to tell about it! It was a great joy and honor to finally meet her uncle. Just as she was embracing him again, she was greeted by another familiar friend.

"Could this be Arwen Belthil," said a voice from behind her, "ruler of all Middle-earth?"

"Gandalf!" she exclaimed at the kindly wizard as she jumped into his arms.

He let out a great joyous laugh, and said "It is wonderful to see you. You have acquired great beauty, dear one."

Gandalf then led her to a valley and onto a hillside nearby, where Arwen could see the place where the Trees of Valar once stood. This valley was beautiful without the ancient trees, but was assuredly more beautiful with their silver and gold leaves. One could not help but to be awe-stricken at the view of the serene land. Arwen thought that this moment could not have gotten any better, but then something else happened that was unforgettable.

1 May your ways be green and golden, and may the wind fill your sails. Farewell.

2 Thank you

3 My heart shall weep until it sees thee again

4 Greetings, Arwen Belthil – Your beauty shines bright, My Lady


	25. Ch 24 Forever Changed

**Chapter 24  
><strong>**Forever Changed****  
><strong> 

"Arwen?" she heard the voice she had longed to hear her whole life calling her name. She looked down below in the valley to finally see the face of her beloved _Ada_, Frodo.

"_Ada! Nae naa lle!_"1

She ran down the hill to her father. At long last, she jumped into her _Ada_'s loving embrace. Frodo picked her up and swung her around, much like her husband always did, and like Frodo had always wanted. Her whole life, she imagined how happy she would be in this moment, but she never thought she would ever be _this_ happy.

She was overjoyed not only to be in her _Ada_'s loving embrace, but to see with her own eyes that he was no longer suffering from the scars of his journey. He was now whole and complete, and so was she, and that was what made their journeys worth-while. In that moment, she knew that this was what she was striving to redeem: the peace and hope of this wholeness. She knew that all she had sacrificed had been worth it, both to know this wholeness for herself and to someday give it to all else. Not even the joy being a wife and a mother could compare to this peace she now knew.

Arwen, with tears in her eyes, said, "Oh _Ada_, I can't believe it's you!"

Frodo smiled brightly at her, tears in his own eyes, and said, "Oh, Arwen! I can't believe you're finally here! Your whole life I have waited for this day, when I would get to see with my own eyes the beauty you have become. I am so proud of everything you have sacrificed to bring peace to Middle-earth. I know that there were moments of great doubt about my love for you, but I hope that you will be able to forget such doubt. You remind me so much of your Mama, and you have now restored much of the joy that my heart lost when she passed on._ I love you_, my child, more than anything else in this world."

Arwen began to cry her joyful tears as she heard the words that she had wanted to hear her whole life. She smiled at him and affirmed, "I love you too, _Ada_."

They looked at each other again and burst into tears of joy as they embraced once again.

The day finally came when all who dwelled in the Land of the Valor came to witness Arwen Belthil be honored as the _Heru en e Korma_ in the great city of Valimar. Arwen wore the dress she wed in, but she also wore a robe of royal blue over the dress and the silver circlet she was given by the King of the West. When she put the Ring, she contemplated the moments when something as small as a ring was the cause of so much fear and doubt, but now it was the cause of much celebration and resolution. She looked in the mirror once more, now confident in the person she saw in the mirror. Then she went to courtyard where the ceremony was to take place.

When she arrived, Arwen was in awe of the sight of everyone in her presence adoring her beauty in a way that no one had since the day she wed. She felt unworthy of the adoration and praise she was to receive, but it was by this humility that she proved herself to be worthy of it. She slowly walked up the aisle to the center of the crowd. She came to an arch adored with the flowers of the valley.

Gandalf, who stood beneath the arch, began, "Today, we gather here together to witness the fulfillment of the great prophecy of old. The one who was prophesied to come for many an age now stands before you. Many have professed to be but have failed to be the one destined to reign over us. She has passed through fire, water, and death itself to stand before you today and she has completed the necessary tasks to bring Middle-earth to peace. Arwen, please kneel."

She knelt slowly as she noticed her new circlet, which was similar to the one she was wearing, except it had a big blue gem much like the Ring, Gandalf removed the silver circlet from her head and placed the new circlet on its place, then he quoted the most famous line of the prophecy,

_A Female Halfling will rule them all,  
>The child of the one who makes the Dark Lord fall.<br>Young, beautiful, and fair she shall be,  
>She shall rule justly, but be compassionate to thee.<br>And this Maiden Fair shall reign as we sing,  
>That she will forever be the Lord of the Ring.<em>

Then the crowd chanted, "Hail to Arwen, the Lord of the Ring! _Aaye a' Arwen, Heru en e Korma_! Hail to Arwen!" Arwen stood up and faced the crowd as they sang her praises in many tongues. The more she listened, the greater the smile on her face became. She remembered the time in which she was being shouted at by the people of the White City, demanding her death. Now, the shouting was of her praises and she was greatly humbled. After a while, she motioned for the crowd to be silent.

"Since I have this great power, I want to use it to serve the people of Middle-earth by bring the peace the prophecy foretold. I someday what all to know the peace and hope we have here, so I will work hard to be sure that this will someday happen for all. However, there is someone who is here today that without their love, I would not be standing before you. Because of this, I wish to honor is my father, Frodo Baggins, the bearer of Ring of Power."

Frodo went to his daughter as the crowd was totally silent, for no one knew what to expect. Arwen took her father's hands in her own, and said to him, "_Ada_, you have done so much for others in the sacrifice that you made, and it was by your example that I learned what true sacrifice meant. In honor of all you have done, I wish to restore to you something that was once yours." Frodo was confused by she what she meant, until she let go and he saw what he thought he would never see again.

Very startled, Frodo exclaimed, "My finger has been restored!"

Sure enough, the third finger on his right hand, the finger that Gollum had bitten off in Mount Doom, was completely restored. Everyone present was in awe of her great power, and joyful at the healing given the Ring-Bearer. Frodo looked up at his daughter with joy and pride as she smiled brightly at him. They laughed for joy and then embraced each other. The crowd cheered and continued to sing her praises in many tongues. She had never been so happy in her entire life. And this was just the beginning.

Many long and happy years passed. Arwen established unwavering peace in all Middle-earth, and helped to create a unity among all beings and creatures that hadn't been since the Eldar Days. She also was evidently powerful in a way no one could have conceived. She proved herself to be all that the prophecy stated.

Shortly after her coronation, Arwen was finally able to sit with her beloved _Ada_ and uncle and converse about their adventures. They were able to look back to laughed at some of the events that occurred and confess the fears from others that still hurt them. Arwen was greatly comforted by the fact that Frodo and Bilbo both related to her struggles and pain in a way that no one else ever had (save Eldarion and Rosie). She was so happy to finally be with her family, and know that in this place, she was finally home.

One day, just after dawn, they was an earthquake, something that had not occurred in the Undying Lands in many an Age. The people were confused about why this had occurred, so they sent scouts to find out. Within an hour, a scout returned in great joy, shouting, "The Trees of the Valar are restored! The leaves of gold and silver are growing once again!" Sure enough, Arwen Belthil's power had restored the Trees of Valar to their full glory. There was joy throughout the land, and everyone was even more in awe of her power.

Through one of the seeing stones, Arwen communicated with Eldarion, who fulfilled all her decrees and commands among the kingdoms of Men. This also helped them feel close to each other, and eased the longing to see each other in person. Arwen also talked to her children, which was a joy to Arwen, seeing a little of their childhood. They all still longed to be together, but this was much easier than the years of absence Arwen had from her father.

"Belthil and Aldamir are getting married?" Arwen asked her husband, surprised and overjoyed at the news he had just shared.

"Indeed. They have been courting for about a year now and will be married in the spring."

"That is wonderful!" Arwen exclaimed, "Belthil will make such a beautiful bride! I wish I could be there."

"The children are all going to be in the wedding."

"I can't believe that the twins are already twelve and Esmerelda is sixteen."

"Hanna May gave her first major recitation in Elvish yesterday. It was wonderful! Even her teacher was impressed."

"She is a good student. Tell her that I'm proud of her."

"Paladin has taken to caring for his horses and to archery, and Esmerelda has taken herself to music and dance. She has learned much from Silmarien and Gleowyn. She is quite gifted."

"I'm sure they are wonderful."

Eldarion was suddenly sad and sighed, "Arwen, it feels like it going to be forever before I will be with you again."

"Eldarion, I am always with you. Never forget how much I love you and remember I will always be there in spirit."

Eldarion couldn't help but smile and said, "I won't."

Arwen still wished that she was not parted from her loved ones, but she always kept the hope of the better day that awaited them in her heart.

1 Father! It is you!


	26. Ch 25 Happily Ever After

**Chapter 25****  
>Happily Ever After<strong>**  
><strong> 

Many more long and happy years passed, but on Mid-year's day in the year 1482 of the Fourth Age, Arwen went to Frodo and told him some very sad news.

"Rose Gamgee passed away?" Frodo asked.

"I'm afraid so," Arwen replied.

"Sam must be heart-broken," Frodo said softly, feeling sympathy for his friend.

"He had been expecting it for a long time, but he will have his children and grandchildren to comfort him. She lived a long full life and knew it was her time. He is now making plans to come over Sea with Rosie. They are also bringing Esmerelda, Paladin, and Hanna May."

"My grandchildren!" Frodo exclaimed, "I remember a time when I thought I'd never have children of my own. This is most wonderful! Is Eldarion coming?"

"I'm afraid not," she answered, "at least not yet. According to the prophecy, he must wait until his father's death, be crowned the King of Gondor, and reign over his people for ten years before he will pass over Sea."

"Strider? Die?" he exclaimed in disbelief, "When?"

"Not for many more years." She paused and looked out the window of their house, then continued, "If I had a choice, King Elessar would have no end, but I cannot change what has already been written."

"Does it ever bother you to have to do everything by the prophecy?" Frodo asked.

Arwen looked back at her father, came over to his armchair, and knelt next to him. "I know that if I follow this prophecy to the letter, there shall come a day when no one shall ever suffer again and all shall know the hope and peace that we now know. That was something worth dying for. And yet again, I cannot change what has already been written. Your destiny was also governed by this same prophecy; you just did not know it."

Frodo smiled at his daughter, grabbed her hand, and told her, "There could not be a father more proud of his daughter than I am of you right now. You never give a second thought about your wants or desires when it comes to someone else. You even faced death itself to save others from facing similar fates."

"I learned from the best. Sam told me that you once told him, 'It must often be so when things are in danger. Someone must give them up and lose them so that others my keep them.' It was when I came to understand what they meant for myself that I was able to lay down my life."

Frodo smiled and said, "You have a great memory, and a beautiful heart. And I could not be more proud of you, my dear Arwen. I love you." They embraced and Frodo kissed his daughter.

"I love you too _Ada_."

"And I want you to know that your Mama would have been proud of you. You remind me more of my Mira every day."

Arwen smile grew bigger and brighter.

On September 29th of that year, Samwise, Rosie, Esmerelda, Paladin, and Hanna May set out for the Grey Havens. The next day, Arwen and Frodo went together to meet them at the shore. Sure enough, they saw the sails on the horizon. All the people on board the ship were filled with excitement.

Arwen heard, "Mama! It's really you!" from the girls on the deck. The children ran to embrace their mother at long last. Arwen embraced and kissed them like she had wanted to do for years. The children embraced and kissed their mother in a way that contained the love that they had cherished for her in their hearts over the years.

They turned out to be fully-distinguished people and very handsome. Her son Paladin had grown up to look much like his father, and had a personality to match it. Hanna May looked much like her mother, with her mother's determination and loyalty to those she loved. Esmerelda had grown to be quiet beautiful as well, with her eyes as bright and green as ever and a fiery personality to go with her fiery red hair. Arwen was so overjoyed to be with them in person.

"Arwen!"

"Rosie!"

Rosie quickly followed the children in embracing Arwen. They laughed for joy at being in each other's embrace, because they had missed each other so much. Rosie was even more beautiful than Arwen remembered. She had never married, and still lived with her father before she came over Sea. Rosie held up her wrist to show that she still had on the bracelet, and Arwen did the same. Neither of them had taken them off since the day Arwen left. They were simply overcome with joy to be with each other again.

"Mr. Frodo?" called out a voice from the deck of the ship.

"Sam!" Frodo exclaimed as he ran to embrace his friend.

Sam, although advanced in years, did not show his age, for he ran to his friend with the speed he had in his step as a tween. They were overjoyed to see each other, for it had been about fifty years. They embraced heartily. They laughed with great joy to see each other.

"Oh, Mr. Frodo!" Sam laughed, "It's wonderful to see you!"

"My dear Sam!" Frodo bellowed, "I can't believe it's you!"

"Didn't I keep all my promises, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Frodo puzzled.

"Well, I didn't leave you during your journey, just like I promised Gandalf. I was also loyal to Arwen, and I waited until the time was right until I came over Sea, just like I promised you. Finally, I helped Rosie to be patient, just like I promised Arwen."

"My dear Sam, I guess you did keep all your promises," replied Frodo as he went to embrace him again, "and I'm so glad you did!"

Arwen and Rosie ran over to their fathers and joined their embrace. They all laughed together to be in each other's company.

"I don't think that we could have had asked for better daughters, could we Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"I don't see how we could!" Frodo laughed.

They both kissed their daughters with great joy in their hearts. It was truly a great sight to see four of the greatest heroes of Middle-earth together in great embrace, united by all they had done for Middle-earth. It was a day of great joy for all.

About a week later, Arwen asked Rosie to join her on a journey to a place that reminded her more of the Shire than any other – The garden of Lorien, which was by the Lake of Loriellin. During this journey, they talked about the things that had happened to them since they had last seen each other. Rosie told Arwen about her mother's death.

"Mama was simply wearing out. She was old for a hobbit, and she was ready to pass on. Her only regret was that most of my brothers and sisters were unable to come to see her one last time. Frodo came with Angelica. They had five children: Holfast, Arwen, Hamson, Andwise, and Mirabella."

Arwen looked as Rosie as she realized, "Wait, Frodo named one of his daughters after me, and one after my mother?"

"He did indeed. He said that he could think of no one better to be the namesake of his daughters than you and your mother. Arwen was also born on the same day as your birth."

"That is so sweet of him! Did any of the others make it in time?"

"Goldie came with Faramir, and their three children, Milo, Linda, and Lily. She was there a whole month, three weeks before Mama's passing and two weeks after. Tom came with Eowyn and their daughter Esmerelda, but they were the only others ones who made it before she passed away. Bilbo, Hamfast, Ruby, and Robin didn't arrive until the day before the funeral. Merry and Pippin came about three days after the funeral and Daisy and Prim came a week later."

"It was only Papa, Goldie, and I in the room with her the moment she died. Her last words were, "I love you Sam, to the end of all things." Papa was holding her hand when she died, and he couldn't let go for a long time. He held her hand and sobbed. All that Goldie and I could do was put our hands on his shoulders and cry for some time.

"After Daisy and Prim left, Papa said he had to talk to us about something serious. He told Goldie and I that he thought it was time for him to leave Middle-earth. He said he had just received a letter telling him that your children were already journeying to the Grey Havens, so he would be able to join them on their voyage. He gave both of us the decision to join him. I knew all along that I desired to go with him and join you here, but Goldie knew that her place was in the Shire with her family.

"It was bittersweet for us to say goodbye to Goldie, for we had grown so close in the years after our journey. Papa was quite sad to say farewell to Goldie too, one of the reasons being that Goldie looks the most like Mama. After she left, we spent about two months preparing and finishing up our business in Hobbiton and Bag End. When we were finally ready to leave, we knew that there was one more person we had to see.

"Elanor and her family were unable to come to Hobbiton at all, because she is now one of the only hobbit midwives in the Far Downs. When the time came, we went to her to say goodbye. At first, she had a hard time accepting that we were leaving. We had talked about it for so long, but she never thought we'd go through with it. Papa gave her the Red Book, so that the stories of the Great Journeys could be preserved. We bid her farewell with many tears. A week later we arrived at the Grey Havens and met with Hanna May, Paladin, and Esmerelda. We boarded the ship together and did not look back."

"I'm glad that you and Samwise are able to be at peace about your mother," said Arwen.

"We are now, because of you and Mr. Frodo."

When they finally arrived, the garden shone in the sunlight. The flowers there were beautiful beyond description. The one that captured the most attention was the rose that stood in the middle, protected by the bush around it. Arwen led Rosie to it.

"This rose made me think of you," she said with a smile, "Because your name is Rose."

Rosie shook her head. "This rose is not meant to remind people of me, but of you."

Arwen was confused. "What makes you say that?"

Rosie, suddenly enlightened with knowledge she did not know she possessed, explained, "This rose, has ever-bloomed, until your death. The day that you died, it withered. It that not true?"

"Yes…it is…" Arwen was still confused about what Rosie meant.

"This rose bloomed in its own way, in a way that the world did not understand its beauty. Then, a frost came and took the rose before its prime. Finally, it came back from its wintery death, and the world was finally able to understand. Despite what the world said, I was always able to recognize your beauty. I'm grateful that everyone else is now able to see it too."

Arwen was amazed at her friend's new-found knowledge. She embraced Rosie with joy as she said, "I am so grateful that we are together again. Our friendship truly has withstood the test of time."

Rosie smiled. "I agree. And this is just the beginning."

Many more peaceful years passed. Samwise finally enjoyed Frodo's company, Frodo met and loved his grandchildren, and Arwen had the female companion that she had missed all these long years. They spent much time together in the days to come, recounting the journeys they had been on, recalling other events in their lives, and getting to know each other better as friends. The bond between their families had become so great that they built houses that were adjoined to each other. They became a family in their own right and had great love for each other. As the years passed, they heard of the peaceful passing of many of their companions and the bond they had as a family became even stronger as they grieved those loses. Still, they all longed for the day when the prophecy's fulfillment would be complete and the last of the company would join their family to complete it.

In the 1541 (in Shire Reckoning), fifth-nine years after Samwise passed over Sea, was the passing of the beloved King of Gondor. Aragorn on the day of his passing gave his crown to his son Eldarion, who was crowned the next day in the presence of all of Minas Tirth. Two days after his coronation, they held the funeral for the beloved King of Gondor. Eldarion mourned the death of his father, but he at least had the assurance that his reign would bring peace.

Shortly after Elessar's funeral, Legolas and Gimli bid King Eldarion farewell for the last time. They departed over Sea on September 10 of the year 1541 (120 in Gondor). They were warmly welcomed to the Undying Lands and into the community their fellowship had now formed. However, Arwen still longed for the day when she would be reunited to her true love.

Eldarion was truly a just and wise king, just as his father had been before him. The people of Gondor loved him and he ruled them well. He strengthened the alliance King Eored of Rohan and provided a greater unity among the kingdoms of Men. He protected them and cared for them in a way that no king before him had done. Still, he longed for the day when he would be able to forever be with his true love, Arwen Belthil.


	27. Ch 26 Now and Forevermore

**Chapter 26****  
>Now and Forevermore<strong>**  
><strong> 

After he reigned over his people for ten years, Eldarion knew that it was time for him to leave Middle-earth forever. On June 20 of the year 1551 (in Shire Reckoning), after giving the job of caring for the throne to Belthil and Aldamir (who was previously granted longevity by Arwen Belthil), he set out for the Grey Havens, having not seen his bride for almost a hundred years. On September 15, Eldarion set off from the Grey Havens and did not look back, taking with him all the hope that he now had in his heart at the thought of being reunited with his true love and his family.

His arrival was greatly anticipated. A great number of the inhabitance of the Undying Lands came to the Bay of Eldamar to greet him. As the sails appeared in the distance, everyone was overjoyed. The ship bearing the lone passenger pulled up to the dock and as he stepped off the ship, all went still. Even the winds of the sea quieted in that moment. Queen Arwen and King Eldarion finally met each other's gaze. When their eyes finally met, a gleam began to shine that never died. They ran a great distance to embrace to each other. She jumped into his arms with great joy in her heart. He picked her up and spun her around like he use to, and they both laughed joyously. When they did, all those present began to cheer thunderously.

They looked at each other to see that they had not changed in their time apart and that their love for each other had endured the great distance and the great span of time in which they were separated. Eldarion now knew the hope and peace they they had died for and they were now more precious to each other than they had ever been before. They were overjoyed beyond words to be in each other's embrace.

"_Nae saian lumme, A'maelamin'_"1 he said, as he continued to embraced his wife.

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle_,"2 she replied, "_Elen sila lumen omentilmo._"3

They touched their foreheads together and it seemed that everything around them faded away for a moment. Then, Paladin and Hanna May joined them in the embrace, so happy to be together. Esmerelda shortly followed. They were so overjoyed to be together as a family after all these long years. The King and Queen wrapped their arms around their beautiful children, knowing that they were a family united in love. Then Frodo tapped Eldarion on the shoulder and they laughed as they embraced each other for the first time, knowing that they shared a great love for Arwen and their children.

Eventually, all the royal family along with all their companions shared their great embrace of joy, knowing that they would be in this great fellowship much longer than they had been in any other. They felt the presence of those that had passed on, knowing that they shared in their love as well and that even in their eternal rest, they also knew this peace. In the middle of this great embrace, the King kissed his Queen for the first time in years, with unexplainable joy in their hearts. The applause continued as this moment unfolded before the presence of many witnesses. The day the King reclaimed his bride was unforgettable for their family, and to all those who were present to witness it.

Eldarion moved into the house with his wife and children and became part of the great fellowship that had formed, a fellowship that was now complete. They now all looked forward to an eternity of peace and unity with each other, one that was possible because of the great sacrifice of King Eldarion and his Queen, Arwen Belthil.

A few days later, Arwen took Eldarion back to the Bay at Eldamar. They walked along the sand of the bay, sand that was much more beautiful than the sand in Middle-earth could ever be. It was not hot to touch, nor was it cold. Neither was the water hot or cold as it splashed on their feet. They walked up and down the shoreline all day, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. They laughed together in a way they had not laughed since they had last been together. It was wonderful to have such joy and humor return to their souls. Close to evening, they sat in the sand and Eldarion told Arwen about the events surrounding the deaths of their beloved companions.

"Merry and Pippin where still fun of energy until their last days. They lived with us in the White City in the last two years of their lives, having left their families to be with their beloved King once more. Eventually, Merry fell ill and declined in health very quickly. Pippin was the last one with him when he passed on. He told me that Merry's last words to him were, 'I knew you would look after me.'

"After Merry passed on, Pippin was not the same and took a similar turn for the worst that same day, passing away only a couple of days later. My father was the last one with him when he passed. His last words were, 'My honor lies in what I did to serve others, my king.' My father told him, 'You have finished well, my friend.' There was a great ceremony to honor them, and they were given beds in the Halls of Kings, beds that would eventually be placed beside my father's…" Eldarion stopped. They had still not discussed his parents' deaths yet, but Arwen knew that they needed to sooner or later.

Arwen grabbed his hand and said, "I know you are still grieved, but please tell me about what happened to the King and Queen."

Eldarion sighed and said, "When he knew his time had come, he laid down on his bed in the Hall of Kings, and he called me to his side. He handed me the crown and the scepter. He said,

"'Bear these well, my son.'

"'I will _Ada_.'

"'Give Arwen and the children my love and my blessing when you are reunited.'

"'I will _Ada_. I will try to be a wise and just King, just as you were before me. I will try to make you proud.'

"'Oh, my son! You already have. You are ripe and ready to rule our people and you will serve them well. I love you, my son.'

"'I love you too, _Ada_.'

"We kissed each other and I left him with much grief in my heart. I had already said goodbye to my father once thinking it was the last time, so the second time weighed down on my heart even more than the first. He sent everyone else away and only mother was with him when he died. When mother left him, she was never the same again. Not long after the funeral, she bided me and my sisters farewell, and she left us because of her overwhelming grief."

"You are also grieved by those you just left behind, aren't you?" Arwen asked.

"Yes I am…It was quite difficult to say farewell to my sisters, but it was also very hard to say farewell to Aldamir. Aldamir and Belthil accompanied me to the Grey Havens and I did not realize how much it would grieve me to leave them behind. There were so many mixed emotions in my heart and soul as I embraced each of them for the last time. They told me to bid you well and said they would love us until the end of time. I boarded the ship and could not look back."

Tears began to fill his eyes. Arwen could tell that he had repressed some of his hurt because of his duty to his people, but she also knew that it was time for him to heal.

Arwen turned her husband's face toward hers, and said, "Eldarion, let the dead rest in peace and living live in peace. Their spirits are already at peace, so you should your spirit be still in your grief. Besides, if these events had never occurred, we would never be together as we are now. You must remember that we are now at peace, here in the Lands of the Immortal, together as a family. They are also now at peace in their eternal rest. This is what we died to redeem and I am so grateful that we were the ones to redeem it."

Eldarion kissed his wife and replied, "I guess that you are right."

"And now look at you, King of Gondor. Do you doubt yourself now like you once did?"

The King smiled at his wife and replied, "I don't see how I ever did, with your love and assurance in me. And do you doubt your value as you once did?"

"Not since you told me I was worth dying for."

"Good. I hope you never forget it, because you are worth the price I paid."

Then he kissed her again.

As they journeyed back to the city of Valimar, they began to sing the verse that Arwen had added to Bilbo's song, remembering the part they had played in the greater tale:

_The Road goes ever on and on  
>Down the path and around the bend<br>And though the journey may be long  
>The road, we must follow it to the end<br>For we a journey new begin  
>As many who have gone before<br>We shall look to the hope therein,  
>When darkness and doubt will be no more<em>

As they arrived at a place where they could see their home in the valley, Arwen said, "Samwise was right after all."

"What do you mean?" Eldarion asked

"In the Red Book, he said that we would all live happily ever after, to the end of my days."

"I'm sure we will. I know I will, because I'll be with you, now and forevermore," he said as he tenderly kissed her.

They knew that it was true – they would be together, now and forevermore. He reached out, grabbed her hand, and they continued down the path. Esmerelda, Paladin, and Hanna May greeted them when they finally returned, having already prepared supper for them. They all went in the house and enjoy time together with the great fellowship that was now their family. And this began the part of the story that, although no one has ever read it, was filled with peace and the fulfillment of all they ever hoped for.

This tale is now complete, but it seems that there is no better way to end it then with the words of Samwise himself:

"_From that day on, Middle-earth remained at peace under the rule of Arwen Belthil. She, Eldarion, her descendants, and all Middle-earth lived happily ever after, to the end of her days."_

**The End**

1 It has been too long, my beloved

2 My heart sings to see thee

3 A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting


End file.
